Birth of a Shadow
by Rabenkopf
Summary: The next story from my KFP fanfics. When the good guys do evil deeds, who could rescue us? The Heroes in the Shadows.
1. Everyone has a beginning

**Greetings, everyone. I have a new story. Or is it an older story?**

**This is18 something like a Prequel to "Tai Lung – The Journey". It5 tells the background story of4 the character Cien, who has his13 first appearance in "Tai Lung – The Journey" and reappears15 in "Kung Fu Panda: Light and Shadow", where15 he has a bigger role. And he will also have a role14 in the coming sequel of "Kung Fu Panda: Light and Shadow". He also appears in "Space Panda".**

**This story will even have a cover picture from the start, which I have drawn myself. Okay I can't draw very well, but I hope these eyes look still good.**

**I hope you will have fun reading this story, as much as I will have fun writing it.**

**Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks.**

**This part of the world, the idea and these characters belong to me. **

* * *

"So where should I begin?" I ask.

"It's your story. Decide for yourself, Cien." Aijna replies.

"Oh, I can decide for myself?...That makes it not easier you know?"

She sighs.

"Need I remind you that it was your idea?"

"No, no….I will find a starting point. Give me only some time to think about this."

"Will this last long? I admit we have time, but I am not the pat..."

"Wait, I have it!"

She sighs again.

"…Good…then begin."

"Once was very good looking young panther...how this sounds?"

"Like a fairy tale. Every word of it."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"I know, I am a very funny vixen."

She grins gleefully.

"Okay…this panther had a friend...a very good friend…"

"Wait a minute. Isn't this already too far?"

"What do you mean?"

"For example how have you met him?"

"…Yeah you are right. So where...Ha! I have a better idea."

"Good. Where will you start this time?"

"...I think I begin there...where everyone begins..."

* * *

**Birth of a Shadow**

**Act I  
**

**Chapter I:** Everyone has a beginning

Once upon a time in a country far far away I was born.

…Yeah it sounds like a fairy tale, but you must admit, that this is a fact like by everyone.

I was born a panther like my mother and my father were. My mother was the smaller one, with a face, which smiles often and has sad blue eyes. She had a birthmark on her chest: a white spot.

My father had more noticeable cheek fur, bigger jaws and sharp yellow eyes. He had fought once in a war, where he learned many skills and got a small scar, which crossed his mouth, but he never told us about this time. About his origins he kept discreet also.

When I was born, I had already a sister, three years older than me. Her name was Alice, but we called her Liz and me also Sis. She wore always some brown clothes and a red headband. She resembled mother from who she had the same birthmark, although she had dad's eyes. Also her character had much of our mum.

By the way my eyes are the perfect mix of my parents. My eyes are green.

We lived in a small village at the border of the civilization. The next village was at least two days away.

Okay "in the village" is an exaggeration. Outside of it, close to the forest is more correctly. The villagers didn't like us much. We were the only felines in the whole region. In the village, which had the characteristic name "Granica Swiata" – which means Frontier of the World – were living most often sheep, dogs, ducks, pigs, goats, chickens and cows. And obviously we were treated like outsiders also and fortunately only that.

The villagers didn't like us, but needed us. My father was the only lumberjack of the village, because everyone feared the forest. They said that ghosts and monsters were lurking in there.

Our house was built by my dad with his own hands and was nothing more than a small hut out of wood. Close to it was a bigger lake, which reached also to the village. They said that once a beautiful girl has died in there, while swimming in the middle of it. Since then it is told, that the ghost of this girl appears when it is Full Moon and the anniversary of her death.

You see in our small village there are many more stories like that. Believe them or not, I never cared for them much.

And oh yeah, my name. My mother called me Jacob, after her father. But all called me only Kuba, a shorten version of the name. Only my Sis called me Maly Kuba, what means nothing more than Little Kuba. Or simply only Maly, which means Little One. And no it was not meant in a positive manner. You see she was bigger than me. And indeed the whole time I knew her. My father, who was also bigger than me, said always that she had more of him in matters of the size and me more of my mother.

After I began to understand, what this means to be smaller than a girl, my life had always a horrible after taste in it.

We lived in peace. My father went working in the forest, my mother cared for us, my Sis explored the world around her and I began to make my first steps. More than once I landed in the grass, but I tried it still.

Although I don't remember much about my first years – who does? – my first memorable memory was, when I was still very young. My Sis and I played in the lake, while mother was washing our clothes. I played with her "Horror from the Deep Sea" and tried to surprise her by diving and reappearing again where she didn't expect it. My swimming skills weren't the best, although it was still enough in the shallow area close to the banks, and by the way she could see always my back. But then I tried to dive deeper and got caught by sea plants. I couldn't set myself free and my lungs were filling with water. Then I passed out.

I awoke in our small hut. My mum and dad looked very happy and also very tired. Sis was standing in a background holding her tears. Till today I don't know, why she had cried. Of joy or guilt.

Since this incident I had a fear against water.

….

No, this is not explained correctly. Fear is an exaggeration. I….simply didn't like the water. That is all. …Really…

And since this incident my sister started to be stricter with me. Once I mistook this for being mean to me, but today I know that she did this, because she wanted to prevent another such incident. In this way she prevented many fun things, which I wanted to do, although I did them after I learned to trick her. Somehow to do what she forbade me was a much bigger fun, than doing the things itself.

When I was old enough, my father began to teach me. My father had a big knowledge about many different things. And like always he didn't talk much about where he learned it. My Sis he taught already three years longer than me.

He took us also into the forest.

I think he had different reasons for doing this. First was probably that he didn't want that we would be as superstitious as the villagers. Second was that we shouldn't be as fearful as them. Third was that he wanted us to teach orientation in a complete alien terrain. Fourth was that he wanted to show us his work as lumberjack. And fifth he wanted to teach us, how the forest looked like.

And the forest was beautiful and fearful at once. Many of the trees were very old and the ones, which weren't, were the ones he had planted himself in the areas, where he had cut the others down. In this way we learned that he wasn't only a lumberjack, but also a forester. He showed us the beautiful ways of life, which existed in the forest and nowhere else. He showed us small hills, small streams, rivers, small ponds, where we met big families of different amphibians, which greeted us, small families of birds, which lived in the trees outside of the village and much more.

The most impressive things were the ruins, built of people, which were nothing more than dust already, when my grandpa still lived. There were walls, towers, roads and castles. Today no one knows, who built them or for what purpose. All is forgotten.

My life changed dramatically – although I didn't guess this back then – when the first outlanders came. They were many, – most often dogs and wolves – dressed in armors, equipped with swords, axes, shields and much more. Their pigeon heralds said they are here, to occupy this land for their Duke Piast from the Western Lands.

First we were shocked, but after they planted only a flag in the ground – on the red flag was the picture of a white eagle with a crown – they marched further to the east. For a long time we wouldn't see them again.

At the same day I and Sis and dad walked through the forest.

"Wow, did you see these weapons? Much bigger than grandpa's sword." I explained.

"These guys looked creepy. So closed up.", my Sis added.

"Yeah and this strict faces. Like they hadn't fun for years anymore."

"I bet when they would go for a quick swim, they would look much nicer."

We crossed a small river by jumping over it and reached one of the tower ruins. It was built on a very small hill close to the river. Stone stairs led upwards to a platform, which ended in the pathetic rests of a tower. It is not the first time we were here.

"Look out, Maly." my Sis said after she jumped over it as well.

"Who is first up there." I said and began to run up, after she reached me.

Although I am the smaller one, I was always the faster. So she had no chance of reaching the platform before me.

"Winning!" I shouted loud and began to jump up and down.

Then I noticed him.

"Sis, look!" I said to her after she reached me and began to run to the location I noticed. In the middle of the tower ruin was lying someone. He was almost completely hidden under a grey cloak, but his feet could be seen. They were black.

"Look out!" my Sis said to me before calling for dad.

Then I reached him. The grey cloak had red spots on it. I took the cloak and threw it away.

It was my first – but not known from me then not the last – time I saw blood. He was covered in it from toe to head. He was a black wolf and his eyes were closed.

I tried to touch him, when he opened his eyes fast. He grabbed my hand and brought a dagger close to my throat. His eyes were black and showed fear. Not normal fear, but fear for his life like I know today.

First I thought he would pierce me through, but then he seemed to realize that I am not the one, he expected. His eyes got tired from one moment to another and he dropped the dagger, while letting my arm go. He collapsed on the ground again, eyes closed.

I tripped backwards shocked and panting.

My father pushed me away. He kneed down to the wolf boy.

"Is he…dead?" my Sis asked before she had closed up her mouth with her hands. She looked scared.

"No..." my dad said after a longer break.

He took him in his arms. "We need to get him to the hut. Fast! We can still save him."

So we ran back to our hut.

This was my first meeting with the person, which I would hate the most once.


	2. A wolf called Shi Li

**Birth of a Shadow**

**Chapter II:** A Wolf called Shi Li

It was evening when we reached home; mother and father kept us two outside.

I and Sis glanced at us. Then she looked lower on my body. It was the first time that I noticed that my arm was full of blood.

I panted louder and said nothing.

I went to a rock close to the lake. There I washed my hand and then looked at the lake.

Dad and Mum didn't leave the hut for the night.

I couldn't sleep.

These eyes…

Such fear…

But still….

It didn't look like he gave up.

When the sun rose I dapped stones in the lake. I saw like father left the hut and spoke with Sis. After this he came to me.

"Will he survive?" I asked him immediately.

He looked sad. Or tired. Or both.

He sat down beside me.

"I and your mother did everything, what we could. Now it depends on him."

"On him?"

"How strong his will to live is."

I looked down at the stone, which I wanted to dap.

"He will survive." I declared.

"That is not sure…"

"No. I saw his eyes. He will survive."

My father looked at me. I raised my head.

He looked different than usual. Maybe this was pride?

….I don't know.

"Can I go to him?" I asked him.

"Yes, but be quiet. He sleeps."

I stood up and my father accompanied me to him.

Our small hut had two beds. A bigger one for our parents and a smaller one for us. There was also a chimney in the middle of the wall opposite of the door, where my mother cooked the food. There were also some cupboards spread in the whole one-room-building, although inside were only clothes or tools.

In the middle of the room was standing the rectangular table with four chairs for the whole family and right besides the chimney the sword of Grandpa was leaning.

On one of the chairs my mum sat. She looked even tired from behind like I saw her in this moment. In the bed of our parents he was lying. Only his black head was seen. My parents had bandaged him with fresh clothes and that is why half of his face was hidden behind green wool.

He looked so peaceful.

My sister was in there also and stared at him. She looked more fascinated than sad.

I came closer to him.

I uncloaked his hand. There were also clothes used as bandages, but this time red ones. I stretched out my finger and tried to touch him, while looking the whole time at him.

This time I could touch him.

No reaction.

Somehow I felt disappointed.

"Dear, can we talk?" my father asked my mother and pointed outside.

"Of course." she replied and stood up. While she passed me, she smiled sadly to cheer me up.

I smiled back, although I haven't felt cheered up.

These eyes haunted me.

Besides this will to survive, which was showed there, this fear was more than present. A fear I couldn't categorize correctly back then.

What have this wolf experienced that he could show such a fear with his eyes?

What have he seen?

….

I will learn of this soon enough.

We heard like mother entered the hut again.

"Where is dad?" Sis asked.

"He wanted to check something. He will be back soon." mum replied and for the first time since my incident in the lake I saw worry in her eyes.

She tried to hide it, but it was obvious.

I turned my head back to him.

"What happened with him?" I asked trying to change topic.

My mum needed some time to answer.

"We don't know. But he had luck to be found by you. When only a little more time passed, we wouldn't be able to help him."

"He looks so….different. From that time I saw him." I said.

"We cleaned him…"

Then we heard the noises the first time. He began to move in the bed and mutter hysterically nonsense.

"We need to stop him. When he moves so strong, his sutures will rip. Kuba jump over to the other side of the bed and grab his hand, Liz, hold his hand here." our mother said to us.

I jumped on the bed and moved rather careful above him to the other side, where a wall was. He moved much stronger than last time and it was difficult to grab his arm. Mum grabbed his torso carefully, while Sis had taken hold of the other hand and stretched it carefully. Finally I could grab his hand and stretched it also.

It tried to hold it in place and it was rather difficult, while not giving to much strength on it so the sutures could rip.

When I achieved this more or less, I began to listen to his words.

"Ma! Ma! Bu! Bu! Die! Die! Buuuuuu!" he screamed almost. His voice was panicky.

"He has a nightmare. Hold him tight till it subsides." our mother told us.

We held. He screamed. Most often these three words.

I don't know how long we held him, but finally he calmed down again.

I looked at his face.

Although no one believed me this, I saw like his eye had open up shortly only to close down again.

We stayed by him the rest of the day, while mother went to sleep for a while, before she began to make food for us. Fortunately she didn't need to go to the village to buy supplies.

The remaining day was rather unspectacular. Dad came home at evening, but didn't tell us, what he had checked. Only with mother he talked about this.

The next days we kept watch for this wolf.

Mum had to feed him with soup by opening his mouth and caring for the fiber he had. She and dad slept on the ground with a blanket and pillows and she tried to be around him most of the time. Dad didn't go to the forest for these days with except some "checking" tours, for what he took Grandpa's sword with him. Besides my mum, I was most often by him. Besides his occasional bouts, he was rather peaceful.

It lasted days till something changed. It was while one of my sittings. The last day he was much calmer than the last days, so dad had feared that he would die soon.

I didn't want to accept this.

I sat by his side and hoped.

Then it happened. He opened his eye slowly. I stood up fast.

"Mum! Dad! Come!" I shouted and went to his head.

He moaned weakly.

He looked around and saw my face.

"Qi?" he said very slowly, while mum and dad entered the hut followed by Sis.

"He awoke!" I shouted joyfully.

He looked to mum and dad. Dad sat down beside him and bowed his head down.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Sh…enme?" he asked again slowly.

Dad seemed to realize something.

"Can you understand me?" he asked him.

The wolf looked at him confused.

Then dad made gestures with his hands and pointing at himself.

"Me, Damian." he repeated this several times till he was sure that the wolf understood.

This one nodded slowly.

My dad pointed at him.

"And how is your name?" he asked him.

The wolf needed some time to answer.

"Shi…..Li.", he replied finally.

My dad nodded happily.

He pointed out at me and Shi Li looked to me.

"Kuba.", my dad said. The wolf nodded to me also and somehow more eager than last time.

Then he pointed out to my Sis and my mother Anna and introduced us in this way.

He talked with us for a longer while after that, although it was not a real conversation but more a try to make one intelligible to the other. After this he fell to sleep again.

My dad and mum looked happy. My dad went outside and I followed him.

"He will live! As I said." I said joyfully.

"Yeah he will. He is out of the woods now."

My father stopped at the lake.

"Son, tomorrow things will change."

"Change? How?"

"I will train your sister and you."

"Train? In what? Lumberjacking?"

"Also. But more in defending yourself."

"You will….teach us fighting?" I asked and couldn't hide my joy.

"Yes.", and he looked down at me, "But this will be no fun. That I can guarantee you."

"What the hell! I will be able to fight!" I declared loud and began to make joyful jumps.

It would have been better, if I had taken heed of his warning.

* * *

Next chapter. Have fun.

Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks.

This part of the world, the idea and these characters belong to me.


	3. King Piast

**Birth of a Shadow**

**Chapter III:** King Piast

Argh.

Uhhh….

More cries of pain…

I don't know if there was a day, when more parts of my body have hurt.

For days I and my Sis had trained with dad.

And with training he meant above all Sparring with him. And he didn't hold back.

Besides this he let us run through the forest. Through water, wood and stone. Without a break for an eternity. At least I remember it so.

Also he let us lumberjack. Or at least let us try to lumberjack. The axe was heavy and the trees harder than stones.

And all of this the whole day. From Sunrise till Sunset.

Today I know that I got better every day, but back then….you will hear it soon enough.

One day I was panting, hands on my knees. Couldn't stop that….

My Sis was sitting not far away. She had already time to rest, but she didn't look like she liked this training more than me.

"Already tired?" my dad asked me with a sarcastic undertone.

I glared at him. During these days I hated him.

"No.", I replied stubbornly, "But I don't see where this will bring us."

"What do you mean?"

"Lumberjacking, running and fighting against you. You didn't even give us hints how we should fight you. It looks more like you would beat us up."

He grinned again. This smug Grin. I hated it.

"Everyone can fight, son. It is in us all." he made a break like always, when he explained something, "Yes, I could show you, how I fight. It would make your fighting style more efficient and much more dangerous. But this is not what I want to teach you."

"Then what do you want to teach us?" my Sis intervened.

He looked to her.

Then he pointed at his head.

"To use this. I can't give you hints. You need to learn to fight more efficient without help. Only in this way you will be able to act correctly in every fighting situation. Find your fitting fighting style yourself.", again a break, "Although everyone can fight, not everyone can adapt to every situation he encounters. You need to learn to adapt to fight with a much more experienced, much stronger and faster and in every matter better fighter than you are. When you learned to fight me, I don't guarantee you to beat everyone, but you would belong to the few I mentioned already." he made again a break, but more in thoughts than usual, "I admit that learning to fight more efficiently with my help could bring you benefits. Like some Warriors I met. But you two will learn it differently."

We both moan.

And I hoped already.

My Sis reacted as well.

"And how we should use our head? I used every trick I know on you and you blocked It.", I replied angry.

He looked at me with a face, which I would call later that of a wise master.

"Then you need to learn more tricks. And by the way anger is not a help."

"Ah isn't it?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes. Your head needs to be empty and full in the same time. Guile and Honor. Anger and Coolness. Fear and Courage. Happiness and Sorrow. Wrath and Love. And Despair and Hope. You need nothing of it during fighting and simultaneously all of it, when you know how."

Are you confused? Then you know how I felt in this moment.

"This doesn't make sense!" I replied angrier than before.

He grins again.

"That is the reason, why I don't give hints. Only when you get it yourself, you will know what I meant."

Then he turned around.

"Make a break. Liz it is your turn."

"What!" I yelled, "But I can still…"

"No. Now it is time for you to become cool again. Your next training session is tomorrow."

It is difficult to explain how much anger in me boiled in this moment. I felt like a fool, who couldn't even understand the simplest thing. And everyone would laugh about me, although there was no one laughing.

Before I realized it, I charged him.

He didn't move an inch.

Before I thought that I had maybe surprised him, I tripped cause of a root.

My face still hurts today, when I think about this.

"Ow…" I muttered.

"Do you see now, why anger is not such a good option?" he asked me with his knowing face, which I mistook with arrogance.

"Now move over. It is your sister's turn."

I glared at him.

"Fine!" I yelled, stood up and turned away.

My Sis looked at me with a look of caring, but I didn't care back then.

I ran through the forest. Back home.

I think I cried even.

Of course I allowed only as much tears as a real man would allow himself. So….one tear….maybe two…

….Ah I didn't cry! Don't look at me with these eyes!

….

Where was I? Ah, yes…

I reached my home. Mum was washing our clothes in the lake.

I grabbed a stone, which was lying close to the banks and throw it not caring, if it would dap or not.

Then I yelled very loud.

The anger didn't want to subside.

"Something happened, honey?" my mum said with her warm and calm voice to me.

I looked back to her.

Her warm smile welcomed me.

Although I tried already back then to become a real man, in front of her I became always a young kitten.

"Nothing. Dad is stupid."

"What have he done?"

I sighed.

"He can't teach."

"Ah is this so?" she said with an amused face.

"Yeah. He can fight, but don't want to show it to us."

She kept silent after this, but her face didn't change.

"Has he a reason for this?"

I grumbled.

"Yes. But a crazy one."

"Hmm…so where is the problem?"

I couldn't hide it in front of her.

"I didn't get it."

To admit this was very hard, but somehow her warm smile could wash away every shame.

"So….you are angry on yourself?"

When she said it loud, it became clear to me also.

"Yes…"

She came closer to me and hugged me. I hugged back.

"You shouldn't be angry on you, because you didn't get it by the first time. No one is a master from the beginning. It needs time."

Then we talked for a while. She told me some stories like always. Also a story how my dad have met my mum for the first time. He had acted more a fool than me.

We laughed together.

It lasted a while till we realized that we were observed. Shi Li, who looked much better than earlier, looked at us with his eye. It looked sorrowful.

My mum went to him.

She was the only one, who could talk with him. During our training she had tried to teach him our language.

Then we heard horns.

And a noise, which I recognize as marching today.

We looked at the village.

The armored guys have returned and much more than last time.

They gathered between the village and our hut at the lake.

We went closer.

Everywhere was seen the banner of the white eagle with the crown.

All of these guys – like earlier most often dogs and wolves – gathered around a circle in their middle.

Then we heard again horns, but this time from above.

There were seen pigeons and hawks with horns. And behind them was something much bigger.

They were eagles. And one of them was seen better than the remaining. His front had white feathers, which were shining like gold. His clothes – pants and shirt – tried to project this shining through the clothes and I admit that they had achieved this almost. But still the wings, where the real color was seen, looked much more…..majestic.

Yes this word fits the most for his whole look. Majestic.

When this eagle landed we could see his back feathers: brown….no, more bronze with a small Silver tinge and the face completely silver with except the golden bill.

His black eyes were as sharp as dad's. He wore also a golden crown, which resembled wings. And he wore a broadsword in its sheath.

He landed in the middle of the circle and I bet everyone in the village as well as we could see him in his complete glory. Behind him in a semicircle landed the remaining eagles, but no one looked so glorious like him.

In front of him landed a white pigeon with a horn, on which the banner was hanging. He used the horn as the last one and much louder and longer than earlier.

Then he began to talk in a much deeper tone I had imagined:

"This is Duke Piast, First of….", "Pssst!" a voice interrupted him. It lasted a while to realize that it was the eagle himself. The pigeon turned around to him and whispered:

"Your Highness?"

I bet most of the people couldn't hear this, but we were closer to him than the remaining village.

Then a wing slapped the pigeon hard enough that he landed on his belly.

"Have you forgotten my **new** title?" the crowned eagle said with a deep voice.

The pigeon seemed to realize his mistake and stood up again.

He cleaned his white tunica fast and picked up his fallen horn.

Then he began again like nothing happened:

"This is **King **Piast, First of the Eagles, Sovereign of the Wolves and Dogs, Leader of the Hawks, Pigeons and Falcons and Ruler of the Western Lands. He is the conqueror of the lands of Sulfur and the Hot Geysers. Victor against the Bull of Sandstein and the Furious Sea Serpents. He, the most glorious ruler of mine, wants to speak to you all. So listen very carefully."

Then the pigeon disappeared in the crowd behind this King and the King stepped forward.

The people had begun to chat with each other in a quiet volume. Somehow it looked like they had heard this name also before his army had declared the occupation of this land.

When the crowned eagle began to speak, every chat stopped at once.

"Dear people of Granica Swiata, I am King Piast.", his voice was more majestic than earlier, "I have come to you cause of a warning."

He made a break and everyone began to whisper with the people standing next to them.

"In some years a big threat from the west will come to you all. And not only you. Every one of people, who live here at World's End. This threat is so big, that it will kill every one of you. It is called the Plague."

Now the whispering got a panic undertone. I think the villagers know this name somewhere.

"The Plague had destroyed already dozens of villages and even countries. The Plague has left nothing where it passed. The Plague has only one goal: Destruction."

The panic got bigger.

"But you don't need to worry." he continued with a confident smile, "I brought my army here to protect you. And only cause of this.", again a break, while the crowd calmed down, "But….I must admit that my army alone isn't able to stop this threat. ", the crowd got more panicky again, "For this I will need castles and walls. But to build this, I will need workers. Tough and strong workers, who have no fear to work to protect their loved ones. I need you."

The whispering got louder.

"Who wants to help me to protect this village? To protect World's End? To protect your loved ones?"

It lasted only a while till the first one raised his arm and said "Me!" The remaining joined without a big break. Almost every one of the villagers had raised his arm.

I admit that I wanted to do this also. These guys looked like warriors. Real warriors. Hard and experienced and tough guys. Maybe one of these guys could teach me. Maybe I could get stronger than by dad. But before I could raise my arm, an arm stopped me. It was dad, who had stepped in front of me. He shook his head in my direction.

I haven't even realized that he had come back. My Sis was back also.

"Great!" King Piast began again more cheerful than earlier, "Let us protect World's End together!"

"Not….World's End…." I heard a broken voice behind me. I looked back and realized that Shi Li had said this, before he turned back again and entered our hut.

This confused me back then also.

Then I looked at the crowned eagle again. He had found us. And he stared at us.

The glance…..was different from everything I remembered till then.

But I will learn soon enough what it meant.

* * *

Third chapter. Enjoy it.

Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks.

This part of the world, the idea and these characters belong to me.


	4. World's End

**Birth of a Shadow**

**Chapter IV:** World's End

From here on weeks passed.

King Piast and his men found a location, where the castle should be built. It was not far away further to the East close to a hill, but still far away enough, that the noise of working was quiet enough to live his life further.

With the beginning of the construction, people came. Most often dogs, sheep, goats and bulls. Maybe they came from different villages, which were under the protection of King Piast as well. Or maybe they came from further west. Citizens of the Western Lands or fugitives of the Plague. I don't know.

Back then I had not the time to care about this much. The Training went further and I didn't make any progress. I landed always on my face, without even be able to touch my dad.

The only progress I made was in bodybuilding. Through beginner's lumberjacking and running through the forest I got fitter, stronger and faster. But it was no use against dad.

A different story was my sister. She was – how dad called it? – A natural genius. She could spare with dad already after the first weeks in a proper way. And to her he gave hints.

He explained this that she would understand his hints and me not.

You get my frustration, do you?

Then one day, when my dad was sparring with me – or better beating me up – he came.

Shi Li looked very healthy already. He had only a clothes bandage around his head and nowhere else and he could walk already without much problems. He wore some of my clothes, because they fit as the only ones.

The location of our training was not a secret, but it was still in the forest, but he had no problems finding us.

My dad stopped me with a hand signal, after he noticed Shi Li as the first.

"Shi Li. How are you feeling?" he asked him.

Shi Li had no problem in understanding us already. But speaking was a different matter.

"Go…od. I am….here…, because of…fighting."

My father looked at him curious.

"You want to spare with us?"

"Yes…Spare."

"I see." dad turned his head to me, "Kuba you will spare with him."

I nodded. I was somehow eager to do this. Shi Li didn't talk much about himself and that's why it was difficult to glean something about him. In this way I could at least see, if he can fight.

And maybe I wanted to win for the first time also.

I got in posture, while Shi Li got into position opposite of me. He was a little bigger than me and that was also seen rather well, because he stood upright there.

"Ready?" my dad asked.

I nodded and Shi Li shortly after this as well.

Then I charged ready to push him on his ass. But before I could even touch him, he stepped to the side, but not before he readied a foot so I could trip over it.

It hurt, but to this I was adapted already so I stood up rather fast.

I charged again, fist ready to punch. But he dodged it. Another as well.

The third he blocked with a stretched out arm, before he rolled over me with his back at my arm and before he grabbed it as well. Before I could use my other hand for blocking the attacks he struck me once into my chest and a second time in my throat, forefinger and middle finger stretched out.

Both hits were so intensive, that I got problems breathing and tripped backwards.

When I collapsed on my back I could breathe again. With a big relief.

After I have breathed enough, I noticed that my father stood over my head.

"Are you going well, son?"

I nodded unsure. His look was going to Shi Li.

"You know how to fight?" my father asked.

Shi Li nodded after a little hesitation.

"But…not….so well. I….need still…training."

My father nodded. "I see then it would be better, when you fight me instead of my children."

Shi Li nodded.

My father waved that I should get up.

I did it.

My father was somehow serious about this topic. I didn't know why.

I went back to Sis.

"You are too fast." my Sis said to me, when I sat beside her.

"And what this should mean?" I replied annoyed.

"You are not observing. You are only charging like a bull without observing your opponent. In this way you don't see the openings, father allows you to see."

"Openings? Father shows openings?"

"Yeah. Deliberately obviously to see, if you can see them. But you don't. Now look at this fight. This time I don't see any openings on him."

I look at the fight. The tension between these two was somehow muggy.

They did nothing.

"Why don't they fight?"

"They fight. With their spirits."

I admit that I didn't get it back then.

I looked at them and still not even a move.

"Look properly. The fight will be over in an instant."

I looked properly. Or at least I think I did. But still no difference. I couldn't see, what my sister saw.

But then it began. My dad and Shi Li were so fast, that I couldn't see like they fight. I saw only the result.

"You lost."

Both of them were standing in the middle of the fighting place. Both had stretched out arms, but Shi Li's were blocked by the other hand of dad. His first hand was at the throat of Shi Li.

They stood there for another second, but then their posture normalized again.

"Yeah…I lost."

I must admit that I was fascinated. It was the first time I saw my dad fight for real. Although I didn't see most of it.

From this day on Shi Li trained with us. Only with dad of course, but my Sis were allowed as well after some time. Me not.

In this time I began to follow the advice of Sis, although it was still difficult. And progress was still not an option, because father hit me always, when I tried to observe him for too long. But in this way, I began to understand things slowly.

So I knew, what dad meant, that Sis was a natural genius. She was fast, strong and able to adapt fast to new situations. She learned also faster.

Shi Li on the other hand could fight, yes, but his skills were not so fluid. They were still not a complete instinct thing for him, so he made some mistakes. And he was not very strong or even fast, despite his fast movements from the first day. And his endurance was not the best as well. Maybe that was cause of his injuries, which had killed him almost, but maybe it was also a general lack of him.

In this way he got rather fast weaker than my sister and I felt somehow a bound to him.

When he lost again against her, I said:

"Don't worry."

"What?"

"Don't worry. We will beat her some day and then we will be the ones to laugh."

He looked at me curiously and I smiled broadly.

He smiled back, although his was sadder.

"Yeah.", he replied.

After this we became friends. At least I thought so.

When both of us not trained, I chatted with Shi Li always. Okay, I was more the talker, while Shi Li was the listener, but it was still a real conversation.

We chatted about different things. About the training of course. But as well about the forest and other wonders here. And King Piast was also a topic. Although he never explained his words from that first day. This I couldn't forget somehow.

Then one day I wanted to show Shi Li something.

"Hey, Shi Li wake up.", I woke him up early in the morning.

"Hmmm…what…is it?" he asks still tired.

"Come, I want to show you something." I said.

Slowly he stood up.

By the way, he and I were sleeping on the ground now, while Sis got our bed and mum and dad slept in theirs. We sneaked out of our blankets quietly and out of the hut.

Back then his wounds were all healed already although he kept a scar above his right eye for the rest of his life.

"It is good so.", he always explained, "It is a proper warning."

Back then he had not explained for what he needed a warning, but I haven't asked as well.

So I took him in the middle of the forest. Further then he was accustomed to. Wandering around the forest was still a hobby for me back then. I used it also as a secret training location, but in this way I learned also the forest better. And found interesting places.

Also the place I led him.

It was also a ruin of the ancients. It was bigger and reminded of a stone building. It had a high tower and there I wanted to go with him.

He looked at the ruins.

"Come, I want to show you something."

He followed me.

"Hey, Kuba, whose…building is this?"

We stepped into the building. The interior was huge and everywhere were still rotten wood of chairs, tables, boxes and also a bar. It had a wooden ground and to the right were stone stairs, but the lower part of it was destroyed. The last time I was here, I placed a solid box there so I could climb upwards.

"Don't know." I replied, while running there, "No one knows. Whoever the owner was, he is already dust. At least this is said." I climbed up the box, "We call them the Ancients. I know only that, if my Sis would know, where I am and what I am doing, she would kill me. She hates, when I do this."

I climbed up to the stairs. One or two stones below my position fell down, but much too small to be important.

Shi Li followed me.

We got to the upper floor, where several rooms where. The doors to them were destroyed already and all of them looked similar.

Finally we reached the tower. Circular stairs led up and down, but the first ones up were destroyed as well.

"Down there is a cellar. Dark there. And only boxes and so on. Upwards it is interesting." I jumped to the stairs upwards. I could grab them with my hands. Fortunately the distance was not very long.

After I got up again, Shi Li followed me and he landed on his feet.

"Who is up there first?" I challenged him, but he ran already.

"Hey that is not fair!" I yelled behind him, but grinned as well, "That was my trick!"

We made such games as well before.

And normally I am the faster one, but cause of his early start, he got there first….Only that's why…only, believe me…

"Wow…" he mutters, when he sees it for the first time.

The tower was high enough so one could see the crowns of the trees and the whole forest as well. And one could see as well further a far.

"Wonderful view, eh?" I said after I reached him panting.

One could see even the fields behind and the forests further a far. In one direction even the future castle grounds could be seen.

"Yeah, a fascinating view." Shi Li approved.

Then he saw, what I wanted to show him in the east: The highest Mountains, which I have ever seen….at least till then…

"That is World's End. They say that no one can climb up the steep face and even if, the mountains behind it are going only till the world ends. That's why they are so huge."

Shi Li listened.

"I want to tell you a secret: I believe that beyond them the world isn't ending." I admitted almost whispering, "And I want to prove it, when I am old enough."

Shi Li looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I will climb up there as the first one and cross them of course…By the way: You don't believe in this End of the World-thing as well, do you? You said this once as well: Not…World's End or something in this direction."

He didn't reply.

"You know…", "We need to go back." he stopped me and then went the tower downwards.

I was startled of course, but I followed him shortly after.

When we got home again, we got scolded by mum and Sis, for not telling, that we were going, but dad was relaxed.

The remaining day Shi Li kept quiet, even after I tried to chat with him. I didn't find out, what was going on in him back then.

The next thing I tell you is something my dad told me much later.

At the same night, Shi Li left our hut silently.

"Where are you going?" my dad stopped him.

I think dad was the only one, who could always determine, if someone of us tries to sneak away.

Shi Li stopped.

"Away."

"Why?"

"Because…I am…a burden."

"I don't think someone of us feels so."

"No. But I am."

My dad kept silent for a while till he said: "It is cause of them, isn't it?"

Shi Li turned his head sadly to him.

"You know, when you would tell us, who did this to you back then, we could help you. Protect you."

"I will….not risk…the life…of your family."

"But you risk your life, Shi Li. Let us help. We would want to help. When you tell us, who is pursuing you, we could prepare for this."

Shi Li shook his head.

"No. They are….too powerful…too dangerous…I can't ask you for help."

My dad was sad then.

"I see. But when you change your mind, you know where to find us."

Shi Li nodded.

"Look out for you." dad added finally.

Shi Li hesitated a second, but then he left into the Night.

* * *

Fourth chapter. Enjoy it.

Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks.

This part of the world, the idea and these characters belong to me.


	5. Bad Blood

"…then he left into the Night." I say.

"What?" Aijna mutters.

"Is something not clear?"

"Was this everything?"

"What do you mean?"

"You told me he was your best friend and also that you would hate him the most. Is this ringing a bell?"

"Yeah, we come to this later."

"When? He left or not?"

"Yes, but….I don't want to spoiler."

She sighs.

"Then don't tell me such things, which I have repeated few lines above again. Don't make it so dramatic sounding. Like your story would be a book or something like this."

"But then it will be boring, or not?"

She is speechless.

"Simply continue telling."

I grin.

"Okay, where was I? Ah yes he left…"

**Birth of a Shadow**

**Chapter V:** Bad Blood

After this some months passed.

I know that I felt sad after the disappearance of Shi Li. Finally I had a friend and from one night to another I had lost him. Dad didn't tell us back then about his conversation and so we could only guess, why he left. I know that I had many theories. Most of them of bad nature.

Despite the disappearance of Shi Li dad trained us further. The gap between me and my sister got even wider and I more and more frustrated. Even my secret trainings were not enough to close up the gap. And my sister didn't make it easy for me as well.

Dad praised her often and she reacted on this praise with arrogance. At least I interpreted it in this way. I hadn't seen that she tried to help me even. I was very blind back then.

Cause of the frustration and sadness of losing my only friend I spent more time with mum.

I went with her shopping – wood against food most often, but as well things we needed for the day – and saw in this way the village more often. It was like I explained at the beginning: The villagers didn't like us. At least most of them. Only Karol, an old bull and food-seller, was friendly to us, the other sellers polite and the remaining villagers stared at us, when they thought we didn't look. The older ones were tattling about us and the children invented jokes, which we couldn't hear, but there for their laughter and pointing of their fingers.

I noticed as well that most of the men of the village were away. And that most often the whole day. I observed sometimes, when they left or came back: Leaving they looked refreshed, but coming back all of them seemed to be tired and I think they were also in pain.

I admit that I was curious of the reason, so…

"Mum, can we go once to the Castle grounds?" I asked during dinner time, when the whole family was together.

Dad looked up and waited for mum to answer, while Sis didn't care much.

"Yeah we can go once. Maybe tomorrow? I can also take something to eat for the workers like the wives are doing. What do you think about this, dear?"

Dad chewed to the end, before he replied: "Sure. A bit time spending with others can be good." he looked at my sister, "And it would not harm, when we would skip the training tomorrow completely. I still need to cut down some trees to get out of some books. So you can go with them as well, Liz."

My Sis nodded only. She was more silent since I spent more time with mum instead training and she glared often at me.

So at the next day we left for the castle. We took our kettle and some ingredients for soup.

I was going in front where my Sis caught up with me.

"Why are you not going training anymore, Maly?"

I didn't like to talk about this with her.

"I don't make any progress." I admitted after longer hesitation.

"And you think when you don't train at all, you will make progress or what?"

"No, but….but…"

"Yeah?"

I couldn't tell my frustration more than I showed her already. She was my older sister and I a growing boy.

"…ah nothing." I replied and ran forward.

She hasn't even tried to catch me.

The Castle was in a rather progressed state, when we arrived. It snuggled against a hill, where holes were dug in and so I think it would be a part of the castle in the future. Also some towers were already standing and the keep was the most progressed part of it.

In front of the castle were tents. A real city of them. Today I know that these, who lived there, were not only from the farther villages, but as well from the Western Lands itself. Many had come: Tall ones, small, fat, thin, strong, weak, flying and non-flying and much more. There were so many faces; I can't remember all of them very well. But one thing was for sure: No felines.

Back then I haven't lost a single moment to think about this.

We made a fire close to other kettles and mum began to make her famous soup with carrots and wheat. When the sun was standing right above us, the workers had a break and many had come to our kettle. Some of them even for a refill and no one cared who we were. I have even seen some of our villagers. They chatted with mum like she was part of the village itself.

While it was my Sis' turn to help mum, I wandered around. I saw animals I haven't seen in my whole life: different kinds of bears, dogs, wolves, pigeons, ravens, falcons, storks, moles, rats, mice and much more. Some of them were these soldiers of King Piast, but most of them were obviously workers.

Then I saw an animal I haven't seen till then: a badger. This one was a really big one like I know today and his black and white face impressed me as well as his eyepatch. He wore a black scaled armor, which still allowed his agility, a big circular colorful shield on his back, a helmet with protection for the eyes and a peaky end, and at his belt were two small axes.

I followed him even after he began to march like a patrol through the tent town.

After some time he noticed me. I think I stared too much at him. I turned around immediately and took the next road back to our kettle.

Till today I don't know, how he did it, but after next curve he was in front of me and I crashed into him.

Slowly I had raised my head.

"Frightened, boy?" he said to me, while I fell on my back.

He began to laugh. It was the first time I noticed also a black beard, which was hanging from his mouth. It had a twisted end.

Odd was that no one cared that he laughed so loud.

"Stand up, boy. Or you will get your dress dirty."

I stood up angrily.

"This is a tunica not a dress!"

He stared at me fascinated.

"Oh some fire in there, what, boy?" he laughed again, "I give you an advice: When you stalk somebody you need to be silent as a shadow as well as invisible like them. Or everyone with eyes notices you. Even when only one eye still works."

It was new to me, but I had still courage.

"I knew this! I only wanted that you see me!"

Back then I was bad liar and he figured this out immediately.

He chuckled.

"Ah is that so? So how have you planned then to escape from me?"

Only one thought crossed my mind and I am not proud of it.

"With that!" I yelled and kicked him in his guts.

Then I ran away.

After I had run a while and thought I have lost him, a hand from the side grabbed me and threw me on the ground. He had caught up to me again.

After I lifted up my head, I thought I would see an angered face, but it was the opposite: he was smiling.

"Nice try, boy, but when you want to knock me out so easily you need to be 10 years older. Har, har, what is your name boy?"

I stood up and looked him directly into the eyes.

"Jacob."

"Jacob, what? My name is Eric, the Black. Nice to meet you." he took his hand into a pocket and pulled out a short knife. I thought he would try to kill me.

"Here, you can have this." he threw the knife to me, which was in a leather sheath.

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"You were impressed of my look, weren't you? A real Norseman is not seen rather often here. This knife is from the North like me. I give it to you. Care for it", and with these words he ditched me.

You can guess that this not explained my questions back then.

At the end I shrugged and ran back to our kettle.

I saw something not expected. Our kettle was thrown on the ground and the whole soup was poured out on the sandy ground. The hungry men looked angry, mum looked shocked and Sis stared angrily at the culprits of this.

They were four: two eagles – one looked like the king, although his feathers were not shining so golden and he was younger, and the second looked like a brown stone – also a black falcon and a grey hawk. All of them seemed to be a little older than my Sis. And all of them wore dolled up in colorful clothes and laughed about mother.

These jerks!

I didn't have a clue what the reason for this was, but I didn't care. They had laughed at my mum!

I ran at them and before I could notice even what I was going to do I kicked the first eagle directly in his bill. He fell on his back, while the others looked at this surprised.

"Maly!" Sis yelled at me. I thought she would stop me, but she came to my side in a battle posture. Around us was forming a circle of workers.

"You….damn feline!" the first eagle shouted, while standing up and holding his hurt bill. He looked really angry and his voice was unusually high.

"Kuba, Liz! Stop this!" mum tried to stop us.

It was the first time that we two had the same opinion in one matter and the first time an opinion to which mum wasn't agreeing. We were ready to fight.

When the eagle drew his sword, I noticed for the first time that all of them were armed.

I drew my knife as well and saw the black blade in it. There was also something written on it, but I didn't care back then.

"From where do you have this knife?" my Sis asked a little unsure.

"Longer story. Later okay?" I replied and she nodded.

Then all of them drew their swords. It didn't look good for us two.

"No!" my mum said and rushed in front of us.

But before the four could do something, a stone hit the bill of the first one. The workers realized what was going on and started to throw stones at the four guys.

They had no other option than fleeing.

"I get you for this!" the first one yelled still, but then flew.

It was then that I noticed that they were followed by a fifth one, but I didn't care back then. We have won! We chased them away with the help of the workers. Whoever they were. They got what they should get. Hah!

All cheered before returning to work.

I felt satisfied. Who wouldn't? I protected my family and lived still.

It was a small victory for me after so much frustration.

A victory, which would be useless soon.

* * *

Fifth chapter. Enjoy it.

Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks.

This part of the world, the idea and these characters belong to me.


	6. Blunt Sword

**Birth of a Shadow**

**Chapter VI:** Blunt Sword

"Who were these guys anyway?" I asked my Sis, while we went back.

"The one you kicked were called Prince."

"Prince? Are you sure?"

"I am not deaf you know? He was called Prince by the other guys."

"Real one or name?"

"Real one I think."

"But…does this mean, he was the son of King Piast?"

"Stop talking about this. We should hurry." Mum, who was walking behind us, said then.

"But…"

"Mum, you are all right that we wanted to protect you only, are you?" my Sis asked before me.

…

Okay, I haven't thought about this before she had said it loud.

My mum hesitated.

Then she smiled.

"Of course I am. But I would be happier, when my own children would be not running into danger. You are still too young for this."

"But mum…"

"She is right, Maly. It was dangerous what you did back then. If they wouldn't be surprised by your knife, they had attacked us. You need to be more careful, who you are kicking. You should not rush things."

The time, where we had the same opinion ended.

"Yeah, yeah, but I saw that these guys laughed about mum and I couldn't stop myself."

"You need to. You need to stay cool the whole time, dad repeats this often enough."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Don't yeah, yeah me, Maly. I know for what this stands. By the way: how did you get the knife anyway?"

I told her the story and I don't need to mention that she was not amused about this. Even mum became angry accepting something from a stranger.

After we arrived back home, we explained the situation to dad. He listened to everything properly and didn't react as I would expect. He reacted in no sense. He kept quiet.

After this incident some days passed. Of course we couldn't go back to the Castle and dad transferred the training to the ground at home.

And guess what? I became better. Okay I still rushed the things, but I was more eager to observe some moves, Sis showed during training than earlier. Even to her advices I listened properly, although doing them was still rather difficult. But it surprised me already back then, how much a small victory can change in the mind.

Dad had forbidden us as well going to the forest alone, but I still sneaked out to train for myself. I took also the knife with me. But more for fun training than real one.

At one day during dusk something changed.

I trained like always close to the ruins I had found Shi Li. I trained already for a while, when I heard the cracking of a branch not far away. I turned my head and saw someone in the trees.

I couldn't see who it was. Fast as I could I ran to the ruin and climbed up to the tower wall. There was still a window from where I could oversee a bigger radius.

I watched and found nothing at first. But then I saw him. It was Shi Li.

First I was surprised of course, but in a positive manner. I thought he had come back.

But then I realized that he was running away. And he was chased by some dogs or wolves in normal clothes and armed with swords, clubs, knifes and maybe even one mace.

First I didn't know what I should do, but like it was typical for me back then I rushed the things and decided fast to chase behind them.

We ran through the forest and I still thank dad's endurance training within the forest. I could dodge every root, stone, rock, tree, bush, river, pond and so on, without getting slower. I came even closer to these guys despite the fact that they were taller with longer legs than me. I haven't thought back then to count them. But everything needs to be learned first.

It got night, before they stopped. I chased them till to a big rock – or small hill? You can call it like you want, but it was higher than these guys – and I hid myself behind a rock further a far. I looked from behind and saw that they had surrounded Shi Li. Some of them had ignited torches.

Every one of them was armed and I felt fear. Different from the day at the Castle I couldn't move.

I observed Shi Li and he seemed to be calm, although he panted. Still bad in endurance.

Then the first one, a golden Retriever, attacked with a thin and peaky sword, but Shi Li dodged the attack by stepping to the side and then hitting the dog. Shi Li needed at least five further direct punches to send the dog to the ground.

"Yeah!" I yelled not thinking fast enough and hiding myself fast behind the rock again.

Damn, what have I done?

"There is someone!" a voice yelled.

They found me! Okay, Okay Kuba stay calm.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

You can do this. You did it already once. Yes you did it! Do it again!

I left my hideout and in front of me was standing a Doberman with a sword.

"He is here!" he yelled to the guys behind.

"Who?!" a voice replied.

"Our target. He has followed us."

Are they talking about me?

"Then kill him."

They talk definitely about me! The Doberman raised his sword and I thought my last hour had come.

….

So this is an important scene now. It is difficult to explain, why this happened right now, but I still try.

I thought really I would die. And maybe this feeling that I will die in a moment changed something in me. From one moment to another everything looked like in slow motion for me.

His raising sword. His face, which looked really odd, when he was beginning to kill someone. His not so solid foot standing. All of it was clear for me in an instant and I knew what I need to do.

….

I kicked his knee and I bet, when I would be stronger, I would have brought him on his knees immediately, but it worked still. He bended down cause of the pain and gave me a point, where I could hit. I concentrated all my strength into the punch, but I still needed three further punches so he fell on his knee. But then he wanted to grab me and I needed to dodge by jumping above him.

I landed and rolled further, where I reached the battle ground of Shi Li.

"What are you doing here?!" he yelled at me, while I stood up. We stood back on back.

Our attackers circled us.

"Funny that you ask. This I wanted to ask you." I replied, "Look out!"

A boxer rushed at us, but Shi Li could hit him into the throat in time and we dodged him while he flew on the ground. We took steps back, while these guys came closer to us.

"I tried to lure these guys away from you!"

"From me?! Why?" I asked startled before a terrier attacked us with the mace I saw earlier and we tried to dodge it. Unfortunately we reached a tree behind us and only a narrow margin guarantees you that I tell you this story right now.

Then we attacked the terrier simultaneously and we finished him off till he let fall the mace.

Then the other guys attacked. I can't remember all details anymore, – how could I, I didn't know what I was doing already back then! – but I know I fought better than in any training I did before. I punched heads, chests, arms, hands, legs, feet and guts and did the same with my feet. Shi Li was always at me side and protected my flank and all the fear I had earlier was long forgotten.

"Enough!" a loud voice yelled. I and Shi Li were at our backs again and we were panting. It was the first time I realized how tired I was.

A bigger guy appeared: A grey wolf in chainmail. He held one of the torches, had a scarred head and in the other hand was a big axe. He looked really grim.

"How on earth could you guys get beaten by two kids?!" he yelled at the others. Seemed to be the boss and this connection I found out even back then.

It was the first time I looked at our attackers. They looked really miserable. Man, I still can't believe that we two had done this.

The lead-wolf gave the torch a Wiener and then came closer to us.

I sighed and somehow this came out from my mouth: "Can we make a break first? We are tired, you know?"

I still don't know why I did start with this and the explanation later I said, before I could think about it.

"Kuba, what are you doing?" Shi Li whispered to me.

"Buying time….maybe." I whispered back. That was the explanation.

The lead-wolf laughed.

"In your dreams!" he yelled and wanted to attack us.

"Can I say something in this matter also?" a familiar voice from behind him said.

We all looked to this spot to recognize dad with grandpa's sword. But as fast as we could see him he disappeared as well and hit the first attacker with the sword.

From then it went even faster: One attacker after another was defeated by dad, who was using the sword more like a staff than a sword and I think everybody was completely surprised how fast this went. He needed rarely more than one or two hits to defeat an enemy.

Then only the lead-wolf remained, who growled at him. But before he could even swing his axe, dad was close to him and pierced grandpa's sword from this position right into the stomach of the wolf. He flew backwards and we needed to jump to the side, so that he couldn't hit us.

After I had lifted my head again, I saw all the attackers defeated and dad panting on the position, where he had beaten the lead-wolf. I stood up slowly.

"Wow, dad, you are…"

"Don't waste your breath, son. You entered the forest despite the fact that I have forbidden it. That will have consequences."

Back then I grinned cause of this, although he would be right in this matter.

"You have beaten all of them single-handedly and are only a little exhausted. Wow, dad you are strong!" I replied happy.

He looked at me and grinned.

"Who said I am weak?"

I grinned broader.

I looked at Shi Li. He had picked up grandpa's sword.

"You have beaten them with a blunt sword?" Shi Li smiled and chuckled, "Not bad."

"Not bad for an old man, you mean?" dad said smirking, while we gathered, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah only a little exhausted." I replied.

"I see. Remains to know, who sent these guys."

He went to the lead-wolf and grabbed his collar. With one or two aimed strikes he had woken the sleeping beauty. I was standing right beside him, while Shi Li was on the other side.

"Hey, who sent you?" dad asked.

"Earlier I would die than saying it to you." the lead-wolf replied bravely.

"Okay.", dad answered in a complete normal voice and raised his fist.

"Hey, wait a minute! Wait a minute! I talk!"

That went rather fast. I must admit that I was impressed.

"So?"

"Prince Piast had sent us to kill the boy, who was always hiding in the forest."

Dad glared at me.

"**Prince **Piast?"

"Yes, the heir of the throne."

"Why he wanted this?"

"I don't know…Really! I am paid to act and not to think."

Even I realized that he hid something. Dad obviously as well.

He closed his eyes and then opened them fast. He glared at the lead-wolf.

"And you have not a single clue, why he could have done this? Maybe something, which happened at the Castle ground?"

"I don't know about what you are talking."

I think dad believed him in this point, but nothing more.

He glared at him concentrated. The lead-wolf broke rather fast, after my dad raised his fist another time. I use such techniques for getting information as well.

"Okay I don't know anything, what happened at the castle grounds. And I don't know if this has something to do with this, but I know that the royal family is not a big fan of felines."

"Why?"

"Don't know. Have never asked. But I heard that they did something….really bad with the felines in the Western Lands. But I can't guarantee it."

Dad thought shortly.

"And you and your….killer-commando were sent only for killing one innocent child?"

"No, we should kill all of you, but the kid was the closest one. And when this damn wolf hadn't appeared I would have achieved it."

My dad looked at Shi Li.

"I see. And there is no other attack planned?"

"No one I know of. I and my boys are here and we are the cleaning commando."

Dad nodded and then sent him back to sleep.

"It seems that we could stop the attack of this Prince in this way…I didn't like that they had observed us in the first place. We should get home quickly."

We nodded.

Still I looked back at the scene. All of the bodies were still lying there unconscious and I and Shi Li had even to do something with this. I was impressed of my doing and also dad's and Shi Li's.

"Kuba, come!" dad yelled.

I followed them not knowing that the worst was yet to come.

* * *

The Sixth Chapter. The End of Act I is coming closer...

Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks.

This part of the world, the idea and these characters belong to me.


	7. Burning Hut

I thought that I end Act I faster. So here is the next chapter...

Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks.

This part of the world, the idea and these characters belong to me.

* * *

**Birth of a Shadow**

**Chapter VII:** Burning Hut

So we ran back to our hut.

…Okay not really running, but also not only going. Something in between. Call it fast going…

Anyway we took course back. During this we talked. I tried to explain dad, the feeling I had during the fight, but there was a more important topic, which interested him in this moment.

"So, why did you come back, Shi Li?"

Shi Li hesitated. He still had problems to keep pace with us, but his endurance seemed to be better than months ago.

"I tried…" he began, but didn't continue, "It didn't work. I hadn't found a way."

"About what are you talking?" I intervened.

Shi Li looked up to me.

"I tried to get back, from where I had come, but I failed."

We kept silent first.

"I see…so where…?" dad wanted to continue asking, but then stopped in the middle of the sentence. He stopped completely in the track. He smelled something.

His face changed to a terrified one. "Oh no…" he muttered and sprinted forward not caring if I and Shi Li could keep pace.

"Dad, what is going on?!"

"Faster!" was his only answer, but I saw what was going on already: At the horizon it became red-orange. There, where our hut was. And I began to smell smoke.

"Fire.", Shi Li deduced.

Now I and he began to run faster as well.

I don't know what I expected to see back then. But nothing was worse, what I saw actually.

The outlines of the fire got sharper and I could see, what was burning: Our hut was ablaze.

We reached the ground in front of it, but before we could detect more, dad was hit.

I saw it only at the edge of my sight: a crossbow arrow. I stopped immediately and saw like dad fell on his back.

"Dad!" I yelled and tried to get to him. But he waved away and lifted himself on his elbow. The arrow had hit his shoulder, but he didn't care: He looked to our hut.

I turned my head over and saw in front of the hut two corpses: Mum and Sis.

"No…"

They were covered by blood and the picture of Shi Li close to death came back.

I took a step forward, when a voice stopped me.

"Not so fast, feline." I knew this voice. The Eagle from the Castle and his friends appeared from the blind angle behind the burning hut. They were followed by soldiers or mercenaries – I don't know what they were now – and another eagle close to them. He resembled the Prince, but also the King and much more the king, although his posture looked weak. He seemed to be younger than the others and also sadder.

I recognized him as the fifth guy back then.

To the side of the Prince a crane went and he wore the crossbow. He had silver piercing eyes, grey feathering and black-scarlet clothes, supported by some metal ornaments. He wore also a sword in his sheath, which he drew, after he deposited the crossbow.

"Seems that the lead-wolf failed." the crane stated.

"Seems so. It is only a prove, that you shouldn't buy scum in your service. I need to inform my dad about this." the Prince replied grinning.

I don't know, if it was the smoke, which burned in my eyes, the belief that Sis and mum were dead or the anger, which was boiling in me in this moment, but I started to cry. And I don't feel shame cause of this.

"Oh, is the little feline crying? Crybaby!" Prince Piast mocked me and I got angrier, "Yes this is the right thing to do for you damn and cursed felines. Cry and despair. Because for your race there is no hope of survival."

I didn't care for anything back then. I charged this guy and I was ready to die then.

The crane got between me and him, but I continued charging. I think Shi Li had yelled my name back then as well.

Before I could reach the crane and attack with all I could achieve, a shield came into the way. I crashed into the shield and the shield-wielder dashed me back. When I landed on my back and got up again, I recognized him: It was the badger.

"Hey, what are you doing, Norseman?" Piast asked him.

"Doing my job, for which I was paid. Leave the rest to me.", the badger replied grimly.

He stepped forward and drew one of his black axes.

"My Liege, I can do…" the crane began to speak in his husky voice, but Piast interrupted him: "No, he is right. He was paid for this. And till now, I haven't seen anything from him. He should prove his value."

"But, my Liege…"

"They belong to you, Norseman, but I let my men here as well. Finish them off and bring the heads to me and my father." he looked at his comrades, "Let's go, I can't bear this smell anymore."

They turned around and I was ready to charge again, but my dad stopped me. He had broken the end of the arrow, looked heavily injured, but could still stand.

But still…his eyes showed only determination.

When one bird after another left the place, only the younger one remained. He looked at us sadly and whispered: "Sorry.", and then he left us as well.

We focused on the remaining guys now. Wolves and dogs in chain mail and they didn't look so weak like the last ones. But the most dangerous was the Norsemen with his shield.

They began to surround us. Five there were.

"Come on me, you cowards!" dad yelled.

He was determined, but he seemed to have lost not less blood.

"You want to fight against me in this state, panther?" the Norseman asked.

"I will do everything for my family, badger." dad replied.

The Norseman seemed to think.

Then he grinned.

"Splendid. That is the spirit.", and then he hammered the shield against the first dog's face to his right.

Before they could realize what happened the second to his left was hammered as well and the shield fell on him. Then the badger drew his second axe and attacked the next one – the one closest to us. He dashed away the opponent's sword and hammered the axe's blunt side into his stomach. The opponent lost his consciousness almost immediately.

Then he glared at the last one, who seemed to have lost his courage.

The Norseman needed only to act like he would charge him and this one lost his sword and ran away.

The Norseman – in this moment I remembered that his name was Eric – put his axes away, took his shield on his back again and ran to mum.

"Hey, whelp, go to the other one and you, boy, should help your dad, before he collapses!" he yelled back to us.

It was the first time I realized that dad was staggering. I ran below his healthy shoulder and supported his weight. He lost his stance right in this moment and I needed to carry him.

"Thanks, son."

Eric had taken mum on his big paws and Shi Li had Liz on his back.

"We need to get away from here, before more of these guys come."

"Wait! Why are you helping us?" dad asked.

"I explain it later! Now we need to hurry, when you want to rescue your wife and daughter!"

That was enough motivation. We ran as fast as we could in our state, while our hut burned to ashes behind us. The heat got weaker and weaker the further we came.

"Remain close….to the lake. There is somewhere a cave." dad said to us and we followed his advice.

It lasted not long till we found the cave, which was not bigger than a hole in the ground.

"Inside I have tools. Clean ones. Bring them in. We need to hurry."

"I can help. I have some experience as well in these things." Eric said.

Dad looked at him shortly, but nodded then.

I and Shi Li remained outside. My tears seemed to have dried out. I could only wait.

How much time passed back then I don't know. I couldn't even speak with Shi Li. My mind was focused on one matter: Please rescue them.

When dad and Eric left the cave, I hoped. But when I saw dad's face, so tired and hopeless, despair hit me.

"Are…are they…" I stammered.

Dad looked up.

"Liz…is alive. Her wounds were not so serious…and she hasn't lost so much blood. But…."

He didn't need to talk further.

"Mum…she is dead?"

"No…But she will die this night….You can…say goodbye."

He couldn't look in my eyes anymore.

I was shocked hearing this. I don't remember like I stood up and entered the cave where only one fire burned.

I passed my sister, who was unconsciousness and reached my mum. She was awake.

She smiled when she saw me.

"Mum…"

"Kuba….I am…glad that…you are….okay."

I didn't need to see her wounds, which were hidden by a cloak, to know that the end was not far off.

"Mum…" I began to cry again.

"Don't…cry…Kuba…" she said.

She smiled and still cared for me. I couldn't bear it almost….Then a thought hit me.

"It was my fault…my fault. I ran away. And dad needed to chase me. It is my fault that you are dying."

Her face didn't change.

"No…it is not…I am…dying…because I…did what…a mother…needs to do…Protect my…small kittens…"

I don't know what was harder to bear: her words or her smile.

"Mum…I…"

"Promise me…Kuba…."

"What? Anything."

"Promise me….that you…will not…live in despair….not…blame yourself…..live….a happy life. Promise me that…Kuba."

I didn't need to hesitate.

"Yes…I promise….mum…."

"Good…" she nodded, "Your sister….she will not see…my last moments…..Say goodbye to her….from me….and that…she should…start a happy life…as well."

I nodded.

"Damian….promise me…to protect them…and lead them…on the right way…."

I haven't noticed that dad had entered the cave, but he was standing right behind me.

"I promise." he replied.

Mum turned her head now upwards.

"Good…Everything is….cared for."

Then she smiles the last time at me, while her eyes close slowly. After moments she stopped breathing, but I didn't care anymore.

I could only cry.


	8. Avengers

The Final chapter of Act I. Enjoy it

Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks.

This part of the world, the idea and these characters belong to me.

* * *

**Birth of a Shadow**

**Chapter VIII:** Avengers

My sis awoke at the morning.

To explain it to her was my duty. Like it was my duty to inform her of mum's last words to her. I don't need to mention that she cried as well.

She had some cuts on her body, but most of them seemed to have been deflected from her. Probably mum. Only one big scar remained: There where the mole was. Now there was a big and ugly scar.

I on the other hand had lost my despair from the last night. A different feeling was ruling me back then: Hatred. And Wrath.

I went outside, where everyone was waiting: dad leaning at the entrance to the cave, Shi Li looking at the lake not far away from here and Eric smoking a pipe on a rock.

I sat down on another smaller rock.

"What are you planning to do, Kuba?" my dad asked.

I had thought about this long last night.

Although I promised mum something, I couldn't fulfill it, if something didn't happen before…

"I will revenge mum. I will take their lives for hers." the wrath and hatred mixed into my voice back then.

My dad hesitated.

"No…you will not."

This irritated me. I looked up.

"What? Do you don't want to…", then I saw my dad's face. He cried. It was the first and only time, where I saw like he cried. I kept the words I wanted to say for me.

"I know…how you are feeling, son. I know very well. But still…you can't become an avenger."

"But….but…we can't let them get away with this! For killing…." further I didn't come.

My dad left the stone wall and walked in the middle.

"They don't get away! But we are not avengers." he turned around, "Revenge destroys you only. Revenge is a poison, which eats you alive till nothing remains than a lifeless corpse….No…you can't become an avenger."

I wasn't the only one, who thought that dad described this like from first hand.

We heard a snort and looked to the culprit: Eric.

"So you don't want to be an avenger? What do you want to be then?"

Dad looked at him.

"Why is this interesting you? We still don't know why you helped us."

Again a snort.

"I helped you, because I was impressed by your determination. All was lost, but you still wanted to fight. Like a real warrior."

"So a real warrior attacks helpless mothers and their daughters?" dad replied sharp.

I think that angered Eric.

"I haven't done this! I don't kill defenseless people or attack them either!"

"But you haven't done anything to stop them."

Eric glared at him.

"I haven't…But I rescued you. In this way you could at least rescue your daughter. Otherwise all of you would be dead."

I think dad wanted to charge him, but Shi Li went in between.

"Quarreling now, doesn't bring us further. We need to think, what we can do."

Both of them glared at each other, while they separated again.

"I said we can't be avengers!"

"So what can we be then?" I asked.

"…Heroes…" dad replied after a little hesitation.

"Heroes?!" Eric laughed.

"Yes, heroes. Or at least something like this. People, who fix problems." he made a break, "This jerk of a Prince had attacked us not because you ruined his image, but because felines have ruined his image. He wanted to kill us, because we were felines."

That made sense. The words of him and the lead-wolf were still in my mind.

"You don't know even the whole story." Eric intervened.

We looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Shi Li asked.

"I heard from the ones, who were present back then, that the King of the Western Lands had killed all of his feline citizens in his capital in one night. There were hundreds of them. And his rampage went further: For days no feline in his kingdom was save. He chased them all."

"And you were working for this guy?" I asked disbelieving.

"I didn't believe it…till last night. How could someone believe such a story? So cruel and brutal. Even we Norseman are gentler. But it seems that not only he did it for real, but his eldest son seems to have inherited it."

Dad took a step to him.

"And have you heard why this happened?"

"No…no one knows. When no one even believes this story in the first place…"

We kept silent after this.

"We need to stop him." dad declared.

We waited for further words.

"This guy and his son are ready to kill every feline, which they encounter only because they are felines. So what will happen, when these two will reign even over these lands? And to what they are able to do in addition? We can't allow that these guys rule here. We need to stop them."

"Yeah, I see what you mean. But this will be neither easy nor fast." Eric stated.

"I never said that. And I didn't talk to you." he looked at me, "We are still no avengers, even when it sounds like we would only look for a reason to act. If we act then only with a cool head and for protecting the felines, who live or will live once. In a way we are heroes, who want to bring down a monster, before he can do more cruel things. Do you understand this?"

I understood and nodded. Dad seemed to be relieved.

"I understand." a voice from the cave declared. Sis had stood up and was leaning against the wall and listening to our words. Tears were still leaving her eyes.

Dad looked at her and nodded also.

"You should never forget this. A hero doesn't fight for glory or hatred. Nor for money or satisfaction. He fights for the right thing. Never forget this."

We nodded both.

Dad then looked at Shi Li.

"I know that we offered you help once. And I know that I am not allowed to ask you this, but do you…"

"I will." Shi Li replied before dad had finished, "Without hesitation."

But I think there was going something different through his mind back then as well.

Then dad looked at Eric.

"I still don't trust you. But I know, you are a mighty warrior and we can't be choosy with our allies. With an additional sword we would have a better chance to beat these guys. So will you join us?"

Eric smoked further first.

Then he clicked his tongue.

And then he looked at us.

"First of all: Axe. And Second: I am a Norseman. The only real warrior here. How could you even think to have a chance without me?", then he grinned.

And so it was decided: We would become heroes. The problem-fixers. The monster-killers. The Feline-Rescuers. The fighters for the right thing. But no avengers. It sounded easy, but it wasn't that I can say for sure.

And this was nothing different then the beginning of the story.

**End of Act I**

**To be continued in Act II**


	9. Hear everything, Believe nothing

The Start of Act II. Enjoy it.

Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks.

This part of the world, the idea and these characters belong to me.

* * *

I make a break.

She keeps silent.

"So…in this way you lost her…My sympathies." she says after a while.

"Yeah…Thanks. But it is long time ago." I reply.

"So you are…not grieving anymore?"

"…No…not really. Life goes on."

"But she was your mother?"

"I've never said that I have forgotten her. But…when I think about her, I…don't think about the pain anymore. I think about her smile. About that she loved to laugh, to joke and to tell stories. I remember a day, when I had a nightmare. I was so scared back then that I couldn't sleep anymore. So she told me a story about her and dads past and I have forgotten completely about the nightmare. She stayed the whole night at my side." I make a break, "Whenever I encounter something painful, I begin to think about her. And how much she loved to smile and I begin to smile as well. My dad said me that when life goes a cruel way, you can smile only. Like my mother did. Till the last moment." I look at her, "I have not forgotten her, but my grieve is forgotten. I think only about the happy things. It makes it easier."

She nods and lowers her head in a thinking manner. We both stop talking for a while.

I look into her eyes and realize something.

"You have lost your mother before her time as well, isn't it?"

She looks at me surprised. But then she smiles sadly.

"Yes. But not in such a tragic way like you."

"Will you tell me about her?"

She looks away. "No…no…" she shakes her head, "...it would ruin the exciting atmosphere you wanted to create. It is a boring story…"

"Tell me…"

She sighs.

"My dad was a warrior. To the core. That is the reason, why he was not at home most of our lives. He was always on the road to find a Lord for whom he could fight. He didn't care for me, my sister or mum. But mum still loved him and waited.

…And waited. Till only a messenger came back and informed her, that he died during a battle. He had arranged that his remains should be left at the battlefield, where his heart was the whole time. Not a word of goodbye to mum or an excuse, why he left us alone. Nothing at all….It broke my mother's heart. She died the same night."

I nod. "I see…in a way it was even more tragic than my mum's death,…but that is not important."

It is the first time I see her so weak since the thing with her men happened.

I think she realizes it as well.

"So continue your story. You said it was only the beginning, when I remember correctly…"

"Yeah something of that kind I said." I look at her. She hides her pain again.

I sigh.

"So let us continue…"

**Birth of a Shadow**

**Act II**

**Chapter IX:** Hear everything, Believe nothing

It should last years till we could fulfill our goals.

At the beginning we stayed at the other side of the lake, because the power of King Piast hadn't reached these regions still. But after some years the peace there ended.

We went on a journey through the Eastern Lands close to World's End as well like to the Western Lands. We confirmed the cruelty of King Piast, but no one could say us the reason for his doings.

In these times we heard as well much of the Plague. It really existed that was for sure. But its course couldn't be foretold, because everyone who tried died in the attempt. That's why no one knew what the Plague was in the end. Only the result was obvious: Destruction.

We tried already back then to help felines against the tyranny of King Piast's men, but we tried as well not to attract attention. After all three of us were still in training.

I made progress in training in these times. Since the moment of my close death.

My dad explained it to me that it was in our genes. He learned to fight in this way as well. The moment before death is like a catalyst to us. Our hidden strength is showed. I got better fast now.

Still my Sis was better than me. After all she was still the natural genius in our family and father believed that she would be better than him rather fast.

My Sis became even stricter to me than before. It was at the border of being mean. She even didn't try to help me at training anymore, but instead shut herself off from us more and more. I heard her only when she was nagging me.

Since the death of mum, she had never smiled again and I realized later that she had cried much in the first years alone for herself. Later on, she tried to overcome her grieve by means I don't know. But I know she had never overcome mum's death really.

The words of dad at the day after mum's death were her codex. She tried more than every one of us others to help the people and felines against cruelty. And she was always serious in this matter.

I believe that she did this also as redemption. I wasn't the only who was blaming himself for mum's death back then, but like before I was more busy with myself.

Shi Li hadn't changed much in this time. He got bigger than us all and when you referred to pure muscle strength he became the strongest of us all. And his endurance got even better than from everyone of us. I think he hated this weak point always.

He didn't tell us about his past or about his reasons for returning back then, although I believe dad had a proper idea what it was. But he had never told it to me.

The biggest change in him was his name. He called himself now Moc; a name in our language, but it meant the same. The reason for this he didn't tell us, but we got accustomed to it rather fast.

And Eric….he and dad became the biggest friends. I think both of them were forged in the same furnace. Real Warriors, like Eric called himself and him, and we were only kittens and a whelp. I don't need to mention that I didn't like this nickname. His knife I kept.

It lasted ten years after mum's death till we came back to our old home. Much had changed.

The village Granica Swiata didn't exist anymore. It was a district of the city Eagle's Hall now, the city which had taken shape around the Castle, where our all misery had started. It was a big city, whose citizens were most often former villagers, immigrants from the Western Lands or refugees cause of the Plague. As well many mercenaries were found there.

If the people of this region had loved King Piast once, so this love had vanished in these ten years. Many hated the taxes, which they needed to pay now or the restricted freedom. But no one could oppose King Piast now, because he had a standing army of dogs, wolves, bears, boars, wolverines, cranes, storks, falcons, eagles and much more now. No one knew, how he could have built up such an army and with which resources, but that was something I wanted to find out.

"No, no, Sir Dietrich the Burglar had won this fight fair and square." an ox guard said.

"Don't make me laugh! That attack at the end was obviously unfair. The referee had ordered to stop!" a bear colleague objected.

They were talking about a tournament, which happened few days ago and was still the main topic of every discussion. Such tournaments were held much in these days to pacify the people and the only reason, why the old King Piast showed himself still in the public. Many foretell already that his son would become king soon.

"You know as much about it as the man in the moon! Battles are not a clean sport and the idea of having referee's was the most stupid which someone could have."

The bear stood up. The ox followed his example.

I sighed.

I was in bar at its darkest corner, wearing a black cloak despite night time. I was sitting at the table of these brawlers. Actually I liked to be silent as a shadow, but the topic of this discussion had changed too much for my taste.

"Hey, hey…" I attracted their attention, "Guys, I have a better idea than bandy. Host, five shorts for every one of these two gentlemen here."

I would not pay this, but the host didn't know it back then. Fortunately the bar was lightened so bad, that my face couldn't be seen beneath my cloak.

Or better it was planned in this way. Yeah, yeah you can praise me later…

The shorts came rather fast.

"So the rules are simple: Who can drink these five faster is the winner of this discussion. And each of you is the referee."

Both of them glare at each other, but nod.

"Okay, on three you can start….One….Two….Three!"

And both of them start to drink. The stuff in the shorts was nothing weak, I need to say. The Host made the strongest alcohol of the region. And these two had drunk already several jugs of beer.

After the first one, both need to make a break. This stuff is not only strong, but it tastes horrible.

The second came.

And the third. Both begin to have problems sitting on their asses.

The Fourth. The bear began to burp strongly.

Both of them look at their fifth. Both of them look bad. But then the ox starts to drink and the bear begins to vomit. And then he collapses at it.

I shake my head.

I look at the ox. I think he didn't have realized that he has won.

I took his short out of his hand – it was still to the half filled – and began to talk to him. Slowly and clearly.

"Listen to me. I have heard that Sir Skull of Prus is on a mission for the King. An awkward one. He should come back in two days. You know where to he went?"

The ox began to think. I hoped that he was not too drunk to do this at least.

"I…I don't…know…." he lied obviously. Too drunk to stand up again, but still not drunk enough for betraying his liege. Needed to help in this point.

"Come on. Me you can tell. Forgotten already that I gave you this wonderful night, where you could beat your rival in a challenge of faster drinking. I guarantee you that I don't tell anyone about our discussion."

That I planned not to do anyway. He nodded. Drunk are fortunately rather simple and drunk guards even much more.

"He went to Falcon's Tomb."

"Falcon's Tomb? Really? For what reason?"

"A transport to Falcon's Tomb...I think…I don't know…for sure…no one tells me such a thing…but I think it was…important.", he burped loudly. Needed to hurry up.

"Which route will they take to come back?"

"I think the route through the Lake. Or the Western Roads I heard as well."

"I see...th…", before I could talk further his head collapsed on the table.

At least I knew something now: Sir Skull of Prus went to Amber Harbor for a transport from there to here and he will come back through the Northern Forests.

….

You are confused? You see I knew already some probable locations before talking to him. Amber Harbor or Falcon's Tomb, Transport away or here, Forest, Lake or Western Roads back. And I knew that the ox was on such a low level in hierarchy that no one would tell him the truth.

By the way: This was not the first time, I had got information in this way. Eric had taught me: When you want to know the secret of a man, learn how to drink.

Okay I needed still more experience in this matter, but there for I learned how to trick every drinker.

I used the collapse to hide myself below the table, where the bear was sleeping in his own vomit. I smell it till today…Yuck…

I jumped from table to table then still caring for being hidden below the tables. Silent as a Shadow you know. At this hour no one was in the tavern anymore fortunately. I reached the bar, behind which the host was cleaning his jugs.

I waited for a while.

Then he seemed to have noticed the silence in his tavern. I sneaked my back at the bar to the edge of it, hiding in the blind spot. This guy passed right beside my nose without noticing me, when he went to the table. And silent like a shadow I left his tavern through his entrance door.

Leaving Eagle's Hall was not much more difficult. At this hour all the gates were closed already and guards were patrolling. I sneaked from shadow to shadow and reached finally the wall, before I climbed the closest house, which was built right at the wall, up. In this way I could climb up to the wall as well. And at the right timing I sneaked between the wall guards and jumped the wall down. At the other side of the wall was the forest, where we once lived. The wall ended right at its frontier. With the help of the branches I could jump down, without breaking every bone in my body.

I think someone heard the noise of the branches, while I grabbed them, so I waited a while. Then I slid from branch to branch down and landed finally at the ground.

Then I left the city in the direction of the forest.


	10. Carriage

**Birth of a Shadow**

**Chapter X:** Carriage

"And we are Cien and his Shadows!" I yelled suddenly.

"What?" Moc reacted surprised.

"We are Cien and…."

"I have heard what you said, but what do you want to tell me with this?"

"This is our name."

"Name?"

"Yeah, we need a name. A name, which when spoken frightens our enemies and awakes hope in the hearts of the innocent people."

"Eh….okay. And you chose Cien and the Shadows? So Shadow and the Shadows?"

"His Shadows. And Cien is my nickname."

"Nickname?"

"Yeah like by you Moc, Li. All of us need a nickname like our group needs a name."

"And why?"

"Because it sounds cool."

"Aha…..so Cien and **his **Shadows?...No."

"Why not?"

"Because I am not a shadow of a shadow. Or your underling. I am your friend."

"Hmmmm…..yes you are right. So how do you like Heroes in the Shadows?"

"No….I hear enough of this Hero-crap from your dad, so don't start with this as well."

"Hmm, what is with The Feline Revenge Troup?"

"We are no avengers….not important how much I hate to repeat the words of your dad."

"Ah yes, forgot almost. How do you like then Felines of the Darkness?"

"I am not a feline. And when you add Eric to this Troup, than he as well."

"Man, you destroy all the fun with your….logic."

"You should use it more often as well."

"I use it, when I need it, not now. How do you like Kitties and Puppies?"

He looked at me with a dumbfounded look.

"I am not a puppy." he replied with an angered undertone.

And so I invented further names for our little group and all of them were smashed at the logic of Moc.

Ah, I forgot to mention the situation.

It was two days later in the Northern Forests. We were hiding inside a bush close to the main road from Amber Harbor to Eagle's Hall. We were expecting of course Skull and his escort as well the thing he was transporting.

We both wore black doublets and pants, as well like green cloaks for concealing oneself in the Forests.

"…and how to do you like…"

"They are coming." he interrupted me. When he got serious, his voice changed always to a more dangerous sound.

I looked to the side. There it was. A carriage. Armored with hard blue steel, escorted by six wolves – everyone armed with real armors, shields and swords – and four falcons at the sky – they wore leather doublets and bows and arrows. Normally there were six, but two were the spies, which we had finished off already.

The Carriage was pulled by two strong oxen and on the seat of the carriage was sitting Skull. He was a vulture – a real ugly one, bigger than his kind normally grew and with an ugly scar at his face, which didn't improve his outlook. He wore also a leather doublet, which was iron strengthened, a sword and a knife at his sides. Normally he wore as well a helmet, which hid his face, but when he was on missions without a royal family member, he undressed to frighten every person, who could have the idea attacking him.

We were not frightened by this.

"So, what it should be: Distance or Close Combat?" Moc asked me.

"Distance. Need still some training in this."

He looked at me with a face, which told: Are you kidding?

"What? I said the truth."

"But you know that this is no training anymore?"

"Yeah, of course. After all I was the one, who got this information in the first hand or not? I am ready for some real action."

He sighed and shook his head.

He took two bows and quivers out of the bush, which we had put down there earlier.

We equipped ourselves and went on the road in complete normal speed.

We waited till they were clearly visible on this road. One of the reasons for the ambush here was also this big range of vision. Only few trees had grown inside the road itself and so we could see our target clearly.

But the opposite was also the case.

"So how is it? A contest, who finishes off four opponents faster?"

"Not in a million years, Kuba. Or Cien for all I care. I make no contest with you, when speed is the topic."

I grumbled. I have challenged him to a speed contest rather often already and it became harder and harder to find a way to convince him. I needed to find a way to underline my strengths somehow.

….Yeah, I love to win. No matter where. Happy that I admitted it? I am not ashamed cause of this….but don't tell the others, okay?

So let's continue.

Our first targets were of course the falcons, who were flying in the front and had these incredible good eyes. They had seen us of course and had warned already the others. But they didn't see our bows yet.

We showed them from one moment to another, took an arrow almost simultaneously and aimed.

The falcons had noticed it of course, but before they could react properly, we shot.

And hit of course.

Mine was faster at its goal, Moc's there for closer to the aimed target.

We reloaded immediately and this time my speed showed itself. We aimed, shot and hit another time and no birdie was on the sky anymore.

The others on the ground had realized already what was going on and besides two all of them charged us.

"Right Wing." I declared and aimed for Skull, who was faster than his armored escort of course.

We shot and Moc hit the Left Wing, while I made my declaration true. We nailed Skull at the steel carriage above the surprised oxen, who had stopped already.

"So now are coming the living tanks. Still want to compete?" Moc said still with his serious undertone. In this way the joke didn't sound very funny. In strength he won always.

He charged the first one without a weapon, dodged the enemies sword and pushed with his side against the enemy shield. This guy – these guys weighed at least several 100 kg – tripped backwards cause of this and almost had fallen on his back. But this was the point of this thing.

I dodged the attacks of my first opponent and then fall on my back. In this position I prepared my legs for stretching them out from moment to another and hit this guy in his helmet, before he could use his shield.

Of course it worked. And my opponent fell on his back and couldn't get up again.

I looked at Moc grinning, but he had finished his first opponent already and was in a strength contest with the second.

I was losing in a speed battle! That was not acceptable.

I rushed against the next opponent and jumped on his shield. I was struck back, but I have foreseen it.

…Yeah I did! Believe me. I was….ahem…am so good!

I have seen a tree not far away from him and was expecting that he stroke me right in the direction of this tree. He did. I rolled over in midair and used the tree for another jump board and this time my impact was strong enough to send him on his back.

I looked to Moc, who finished his enemy right in this moment as well.

Yes! I won!

The remaining two were running at us and Moc was running at me as well.

I knew what he wanted to do.

"Living Missile?" I asked him still hoping that I was wrong.

"Living Missile." Moc approved while grabbing my hand.

"I hate this technique." I muttered still before he threw me with all his strength at the enemies, who were charging us side by side.

I separated both of them and both of them landed on their backs.

While I needed still some time to regain my senses, Moc finished these guys by sending them sleeping, before they found a way to stand up alone.

"B….b….bb….But…..I…..have….won." I stammered still dizzy.

"Who cares? We didn't bet, didn't we?" Moc grinned amused.

Yeah, my weakness was that I saw a contest, where no one was. Sue me!

After I regained my senses, we went to the carriage. Skull was still struggling, while the oxen looked at us curiously.

"Do you care to work for us for a while?" I asked them simply.

Both of them looked at each other and then shrugged.

"Okay.", they replied.

Need to mention that Carriage-puller was a real bad job. Nobody jumped at the chance to become one and the loan was nothing desirable.

We went to Skull.

"Your idiotic canine and feline! Right now you made yourself an enemy, who will crush you! You…"

"Yeah, we know whose carriage it is. It is the reason for us stealing It.", I stopped his try to intimate us.

He looked at us completely confused.

"What? You know? From where?"

"You can think about this while sleeping." Moc replied and sent him to sleep with one hit at his face.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" I wanted to stop him, but was too late.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to call our group's name! Or at least our names."

He sighed.

"You can do this next time. Hope that we have one name till then, which is not idiotic."

"Hey!" I replied still weakly, but he ignored me.

We put him down from the carriage and threw him on the ground beside the road, after we took the key from around his neck. We did the same with the others and hid them under the bushes. We sat down at the seat and said the oxen to carry us further through the forest. Later we took a different course than the carriage should have used.

"So where were we?" I started the old topic again.

"Oh come, Cien can't you wait till we are back?" Moc moaned.

"No. How do you like `The shadowy figures, who want to overthrow the King and help the innocent and rescuing the felines of the kingdom`?"

"Too long…."

"Okay, so how…?"

And I did this for most of the route back. I admit that I was very annoying back then, but it was fun. At least for me.

…What? I am still annoying? You can't be serious! I am a walking Adonis of Happiness….

Don't laugh!

Okay, where was I?

Yes we rode back to our hideout.

* * *

Chapter 10. Enjoy it.

Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks.

This part of the world, the idea and these characters belong to me.


	11. The Lady

**Birth of a Shadow**

**Chapter XI:** The Lady

We reached our hideout, which wasn't a hideout at all, around one day later at the morning.

It was a tavern. A Norse Tavern. The host and owner was Eric. Before we began our traveling he decided to open one. For real warriors only of course.

The Tavern – he called it the Boozing & Spewing (yeah, for real) – was located rather far away from the influence of the King. Although King Piast reigned in our home as well like in the Western Lands, his rule couldn't leave the cities, castles and forts despite his big army. The Tavern was in the wild, close to a crossroad, which connected all four important cities of the Kingdom: Eagle's Hall in the East, Amber Harbor in the North, Falcon's Tomb in the South and Eagle's Nest in the West. While the first one was the capital – like I told already – Amber Harbor was the most important trading port of the Kingdom, Falcon's Tomb had the strongest castle and biggest armory and Eagle's Nest was the former capital of the Western Lands.

The crossroad was in the middle of a Forest – called the Royal Forest – and it was the biggest Forest, which I have seen till then, but there for there were no ruins. Dad explained as well that most of the trees were not older than 100 years – and that's why much younger than in our Forest close to Eagle's Hall.

"Stop we are here." Moc said to our oxen pullers.

"You seem to be exhausted. I bet, Eric will give you two something to drink, when you ask him." I say, while giving both of them more money than they would earn by this work. The money was from Eric's Tavern and in a way he got it back now.

While the oxen went inside, Moc was standing already in front of the door of the carriage.

"What do you think is in there?" Moc asked.

"Have not a clue. Have not heard anything, what should be transported. But I think it needs to be stuff."

"Because it was so quiet? I think this as well."

"Ah, it seems you two did it.", a voice from behind said to us.

It was my Sis. Liz was even taller than me now, – a think I will grumble still a few times – but as well a beauty already. She had much from mum in this point besides her eyes, which resembled dad's even more. Her fur had a little shining in it, different from my pitch black one. She wore a brown leather doublet, Hunter pants and even shoes. She never wore a cloak, because of the two shorts swords, which she wore on her back.

"Was there a doubt, that we would do it?" I asked her.

She didn't smile. She never smiled since….you know.

"So what is in there?"

"Don't have a clue. Wanted to look right now." Moc replied. He was the only one taller than her.

She came closer to us.

She examined the steel carriage.

"Good steel. Needs to be something worth this thing."

"Judging from the escort, I would deny It.", Moc objected.

"Judging from keeping this thing a secret I would approve to this." I objected him in turn.

"Is only one thing to find out, isn't it?" she said and stepped forward to the door.

"Hey, shouldn't we wait for dad?"

"He is walking again. This can last a while."

Dad was every day on a walk. I don't know what he did during this, but I know it had to something with mum as well. He has never showed us his real feelings referring to her, but I believe he missed her more than every one of us.

Sis went to the door, while Moc gave her the key.

She inserted it and opened the carriage slowly. An odd and stinky smell leaked out, so my Sis stepped backwards.

Moc smelled and then hid his nose.

"Uh….Sleeping Beauty. Very strong toxic for keeping someone asleep."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"To less smelled fortunately, but she should get into distance, before we faint."

We did this, while Sis noticed something above the carriage.

"There is the way air could enter the carriage." she said and pointed out for further such smelly and visible bilious green smoke above the carriage.

"From Amber Harbor till here? Needs to be much of it in there." I deduced.

"Maly, bring Eric here." Sis ordered me. Another thing I didn't like: she acted like the leader when dad wasn't close. But this time I had the same idea.

Eric had got a scar at his nose in the last years and in this way his sense of smelling got weaker than earlier. Most often a handicap, but this time not.

I entered the tavern, which was empty at this hour besides the two oxen. Eric was standing behind the bar cleaning a cup.

"Hey Cien, next time you warn me, when I should host two starved oxen for free, okay?" he said with an amused tone. He had always a grin on his face.

"Will try. Come out, we need your skills."

He nodded. "Hey, Champ come out." he said and his assistant came from the kitchen. Out came the green Gecko called H – he never said for what this H stood for – in wool shirt and pants. I disliked his pop eyes. He was a part-time member of our group.

"Stay here, while I get out. And look properly for these oxen, so that they will not eat and drink everything we have."

H nodded. He never talked, although we didn't know, if it was cause of missing tongue or simply he didn't want to.

Eric looked older now and wore wool clothes as well. His beard was silvery now and he didn't wore his eyepatch anymore, but instead closed this eye only. He looked like an old and rusty badger, who could be only dangerous with his mouth, but this was a mistake. Eric was still able to compete with every of us. He trained every day early in the morning and – simply said – I wouldn't like to have him as my enemy in battle.

We left the tavern and reached for the smelly carriage. The smell was disappearing slowly in the air, but it stank already till the entrance door.

"By Wotan, what have you brought here? This smell will scare away all my customers."

"Your customers? Ha, these guys smell worse than this." I replied.

We both grinned, while Eric began to inspect the carriage.

"Funny cell. Steel Walls and toxic air." he said.

"Probably someone is in there." Moc said. I have corrected my earlier statement as well.

Eric nodded and entered the carriage.

He needed some time, but he carried one person out.

It was a female canine. A gorgeous one. She was a Rough Collie, whose colors were a mix of orange, white, black and gold and her mix was optimally.

….Can I continue telling the story first, before we talk about this, okay? Okay…

"There is still a sparrow in there." Eric said and put her on my arms.

I was nose to nose with her for this moment, despite the fact, that I had problems holding her upwards.

…This moment was nothing. Really!...

She was around my age, this I could deduce back then, before Moc took her.

"Have you something against, when I carry her?" he said smirking.

I grumbled.

"Bring her away from this smell. I bring the sparrow." Eric explained.

"Maly, go in and take your oxen friends here. They need to pull this carriage away." Sis ordered.

We did it. We hid the carriage – after searching for further things – inside a swamp not far away from here. We thanked the oxen – who recommended themselves for further jobs – and they left us to the next settlement. Our two guests – the sparrow had an intensive brown color – we left behind in one of the rooms of the Tavern. Only one thing needed to be decided still.

"I will stay with her and you…" I wanted to start.

"Not a chance, Maly. I stay with her and this sparrow. You can go down, training or drinking, it is your choice and send dad up, when he is back."

I grumbled. Didn't I warn you?

So we went down, drank and ate proper food finally, after we had eaten only a little ration from Eric on the way – good for eating, not good for taste. There we played some dice games – Moc didn't want to hear something about a name from me for while. First we played in a threesome, – Eric liked to play with us, because he had taught it to us – but after some customers came, we were more.

Around midday the first customers came and dad not too much later.

Dad had aged in the last years more than expected. His fur – once as pitch black as mine – had many silver in there as well like he had a completely white moustache now. He wore always a doublet of leather – black – as well Hunter pants, a crossbow with arrows and Grandpa's blunt sword. Around it his old brown cloak.

Besides his walking, he worked still as a lumberjack for diversion, when he didn't work at Eric's Bar.

When he entered the Tavern, he showed his real face, – serious and somehow sad – but after he saw us, he showed his fake face – smiling or grinning.

"So have you done it? The first taste of being heroes?" he said, while ordering a beer from Eric.

We didn't show him, that we knew about his two faces.

I grinned back.

"Yeah, of course we did it. Skull had not a chance." I replied.

"I see….and was it worth it?"

"You can see for yourself. The value is sleeping in room 4 beside Sis."

He looked at me surprised.

"A person?"

"Two.", Moc corrected him.

He thought for a while and then grinned again.

"Better I look, who we have there." he said and went upwards.

My grin faded.

"You become more similar to him every day." Moc said.

I turned around to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Fake and real face switching."

I lowered my head. He was right of course.

"Dad says always, when you can't bear something, smile or grin. It will be easier this way. Seeing him in this state, I can't bear. Despite the years, not even one honest smile. He is worse than Sis."

"He lost his soulmate. I don't think we can understand what this means."

"Hey, you two!" Sis yelled at us from the stairs. She waved us to come up.

"Don't make problems up there, okay? I don't want to send H up again." Eric warned us amused, while we stood up and walked to the stairs.

"Can't guarantee it.", I replied with an honest grin.

The Tavern had only two floors and was built completely out of wood. There were two rooms in the first floor behind the kitchen, which was behind the bar, where Eric and we others slept. In the second floor were 10 rooms, five to each side of a corridor. Room 4 was right at the end of the corridor.

After we reached the room, we saw the reason for our coming.

The Collie had awoken and she….she…..I think I deny myself to say this….Yeah I don't say it….Oh come on, don't torture me…..Fine, I say it.

She was most beautiful person I have ever seen. More gorgeous than earlier…And till now of course…till we met….Eh, where was I?...ah yes….I think I had a crush on her even. She had an angelic face and….first you force me to talk about this and now you want me to stop? Decide finally what you want!

Okay, she had awoken and was sitting on the bed, while her sparrow friend was on her shoulder. Sis was standing by the door, while dad sat at the only chair in this room.

"So now we have everyone together. These two there are Moc and Kuba. They…"

"Cien, dad. My name is Cien."

He looked at me with a startled look first, but then shrugged.

"Okay, Cien. My mistake. These two had saved you."

"I see. I am grateful for this act, commons." she said lowering her head simultaneously. Her voice was a mix of melody and authority with an exotic accent. The arrogance in it, I didn't see as well like I have overseen the name "commons".

"Commons?" Moc said with an annoyed voice, but dad interrupted him:

"So, how is your name?"

"Milady.", the sparrow corrected him, "A sentence needs to be ended always with a ´Milady`, when you talk to a lady."

She stared at dad till he got what she wanted.

"So,…how is your name, **M****ilady**?"

"I am Lady Nimue from the Lake Islands. And this is my servant Clyde."

"I see…" dad nodded, "Would you tell us your story…., Milady?"

"Of course." she nodded as well, "I am the only daughter of King Angus I of the Lake Islands. My home is famous for our weaponry and warriors…."

"And don't forget treason." Eric, who had stepped inside behind us, said.

All of us looked at him.

"A Norseman…How droll. Who is this man?" she responded.

Dad rubbed his eyes.

"This is Eric, the Black. A Friend of us…Milady."

"I see…do you want to say more Norseman or can I continue with my story?"

Eric snorted, but nodded as well.

"So our country is rich on ways to fight. The King of the World's Ending Lands – I think he calls them the Western Lands. Am I right? – was interested in men from our country. For strengthening his army here."

"Strengthening his army? Is it not big enough already?" Sis stated.

"Milady!", the sparrow insisted once again.

"No.", Sis simply answered and I saw like the sparrow began to become angry.

"Probably not." Lady Nimue replied, while stopping her servant from doing something – not that he would be a match to one of us, – "I don't know for what reason this should happen, but I know how it ended: My father refused. His warriors should fight in his own country and not foreign ones that are so far away that it is even not written on the maps. But…it seems this King dislikes refusals."

"He kidnapped you?" Moc deduced.

She looked at him with a look, I couldn't interpret back then.

"Yes, he did. But thanks to you, I am free now to go back home."

"I don't think so.", dad stated.

All of us looked at him surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard that the borders of the realm should be closed. All of them."

"Probably the reaction on your rescuing mission." Eric deduced and looked at us two.

Lady Nimue looked at dad with a hoping face.

"But there are still ways to get out? At least for Clyde."

"I don't think so. The order was Absolute Enclosure. That means all ground roads at the borders, which are not too dangerous to travel, are patrolled heavy, as well like all ships can't leave the harbors and the sky is patrolled by birds. It would be hard to find a way through there even when we would be in a better position. And we are not. The only advantage from this is, that the inside of the Kingdom is saver for traveling now."

"That means I can't go home. Can't warn my father not to send his warriors here. That is not good."

I tried to cheer her up. "You don't need to worry. I will find a way how you can go back home."

All of them looked at me. I admit that this was a reaction from my crush on her.

"You and which army?" Moc replied amused.

Dad, Eric and Moc laughed about this.

"Although I don't think Ku…Cien had thought about what he was talking about, I think he goes the right way. You see, Milady, we are something like the rebellious group, who tries to overthrow the King. When you would help us, it would be useful for us both." dad explained.

"I understand. But how can I help?"

"With information and contact. When these soldiers of your father really come, you will be the only possibility to stop them in time. And maybe you know secrets about Piast, which your dad knew…"

"And with an additional sword you could help as well. You can fight, do you?" Sis added.

Lady Nimue looked at her with an angered look. And yes, even I saw it back then.

"Of course. I am a Lady, daughter of a king. Do you really think we don't learn to fight?"

"Even Better. In this way you can be useful outside from here as well."

I don't think Sis wanted to challenge her, but I believe Lady Nimue thought in this way.

"I see….when you have nothing against it, I would get some time to think about…your proposal."

"Of course, Milady." dad said and we left the room.

When we were down, I began to talk about her again. And don't understand it wrong, okay?

"Wow, what a beauty she is."….by further thought, I don't know, how you could understand this differently….

"Is she? I think she is arrogant." Sis replied.

"When she would carry her nose even higher, she would fall on her back." Moc added joking.

"I don't know, how you…" I wanted to make myself hilarious once again, when dad interrupted me:

"Kuba, I want to talk with you. Follow me."

I followed him outside to the forest behind the tavern. We walked normally, while he continued speaking:

"I want that you go to Eagle's Hall."

"Eagle's Hall? For what reason?"

"Finding out more about Piast. It worries me that he gathers so many soldiers."

"Maybe cause of the Plague? He has a grudge against us felines, but I don't think he lied in this point."

Dad looked at me.

"Maybe. Or whatever else. I still don't see a reason, why he had expanded his realm first, before preparing for the Plague. Isn't it easier to prepare a smaller realm than a bigger one?"

Of course I knew what he meant.

"Keep your ears open in Eagle's Hall. Every information could be useful."

"Understood."

"And be careful. Despite freer roads, the cities will be guarded still. I think even they will be on guard more than earlier now, cause of this incident."

"I think I will be able to handle this. After all I learned from the master himself."

Dad grinned. Still not felt the warmth of once.

"I see…Cien."

"Yeah, how do you like this name? Silent as a shadow or not?"

"It fits. So go now. You will need some time to reach Eagle's Hall."

I turned around, waved still and hit the road then.

I didn't see dad switching to his real face.

* * *

A little bit longer than normally, but I still hope you enjoy reading it. :)

Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks.

This part of the world, the idea and these characters belong to me.


	12. Black Claw

I make a break.

"Soooo….do you want to talk about this?" I begin this matter.

She keeps silent first.

"Have you loved her?" Aijna asks the first question and it needs to be – of course – a tough one.

"Hmm…don't know what to say? I had a crush on her, but this I have admitted already. If it was real love, don't know."

"It would fit to you. Love at first sight, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it fits somehow to me…..but there was nothing between us."

"You are sure?"

"Of course. Not that I have not wished it, but…let's say it was not the way it should be."

"So you tried to convince her like you are trying to do by me right now?"

I wait with the answer.

"You can say it….but….but…."

"But?"

"….let me paraphrase it as, I was young."

She tries to hold back a grin.

"So you acted like an idiot?"

"Yeah, you can call it this way."

She chuckles.

"Nothing had changed in this matter…So continue. I want to know, how you made a fool out of you."

I sigh.

"Okay…"

**Birth of a Shadow**

**Chapter XII:** Black Claw

I went to Eagle's Hall and arrived right before night set. I waited till it was night, before I infiltrated the city and kept my ears open.

You see, I knew already some persons to who I could go back then….Okay I knew them most often from dad, but it worked still.

One of them was Carla the Fly. Yeah a fly. She was not very big – to who I am telling this, you know how big flies are – and there for could fly everywhere and hear much. She didn't like the King cause – okay mostly, because he had cleaned away her home, which was close to shit. Yeah, I haven't invented it.

It is like in the saying: simple beings, simple minds…don't know? Okay, I made it up right now. At least she was a good spy for me.

Hah it fits even: fly – spy.

Okay, no idiotic jokes anymore.

So I visited her. Her new home was in the center of the city, inside a church. It was open for everyone the whole day.

I entered it and sat down and did like I was praying and hid in this way my face.

….you don't know what a church is? Okay, I think it would be too difficult to explain. Let's say it is a place, where you worship your gods.

And my green cloak was seen rather well from above and from there Clara came.

"It's been a while, Cien. Want to know, what I heard?" she said to me in her squeaky voice.

"Is there another reason for me coming here?" I whispered back without lifting my head from the prayer.

"Oh yeah! You are right." Clara said and slapped her head.

"Be quieter, okay?" I needed to tell this rather often to her.

"So what have I heard? I heard some guards talking about how bad the toilets were. Only big holes. And one of them has even fal…."

"Not this topic, Clara. Something about King Piast or his top men would be nice."

"Oh, that is good. I heard something very interesting."

She didn't say it.

"Can you…say it?"

"Oh, yes. Was thinking about something. Okay I heard a conversation between Skull and Vlad."

Vlad was a bat. The not so much prettier colleague of Skull.

"About what have they talked?"

"Well, Vlad had insulted Skull several times and I will not repeat it in the hall of the Lord."

"For what reason?" I could guess what it was.

"About the failure of Skull the last time. The King was really upset cause of this and has ordered to strengthen the security in all important locations."

"Have he said, which he meant?"

"Yeah, some names fell….it is hard to remember."

"Try it, Clara. It could be important."

"…ah yes! He talked about Eagle's Nest as well about a location called ´Border's Mine`."

"Border's Mine? Never heard of it."

"Me as well. I was confused after hearing it, but Skull should fly there immediately. On King's Orders."

That sounded promising. I thanked Clara and left the church as quiet as I have entered it. I passed the river, which was dig from the lake to here and was crossing the city, and visited further other of my contacts, while needing to avoid the patrolling guards. They had changed the routes and there were more of them. Still not enough to stop me.

"Border`s Mine? Would guess that it needs to be somewhere at World's End.", my contact the bull John – he was an immigrant, who had hoped that life here in the east would be easier, but was surprised by the invading troops of King Piast – said.

"Doing it as well. There aren't any mines at the other borders like I know. Could you guess where it could be more precise?"

"Hmm…I have maybe something."

"What?"

"At the morning of every Sunday, when everyone is at church, carts leave the city. I have seen them, when I was late to go to the church once. They were full, but I couldn't say, what was on board. There are no many carts, which leave for the east."

"There you are right….We will have a look at that."

With this I left him behind and went to the next road outside of the city, but was surprised by several guards. I could hide myself fast enough fortunately.

After they passed someone spoke to me: "Still on the road at this hour?"

He jumped in front of my feet…it was a cat. A silvery one. There were cats in Eagle's Hall, but not much. It was a rarity to see one and I had no luck till then. Felines were still treated like second-class citizens in the cities of the Kingdom.

He looked at me.

"Night is the day for felines, isn't that right?" I replied trying to conceal my surprise. I have not seen him coming.

"Yeah, of course. I would give you an advice: Use the roofs more often. They are more secure, because there are no guards." he responded with an accent, I couldn't connect to any one I knew back then.

He left me then and I could only look like he vanished into the night. I used the opportunity to leave the city as well.

I needed sleep for the rest of the night, but after this I hit the road.

I reached Boozing & Spewing at noon.

"So carts leaving to an unknown location?" dad collected all the information.

"Yes. It could have something to do with this or not. We need to find out."

He thought for a while.

"A mine…? It would be better, if you were going in a threesome."

"In a threesome? So Sis should come with us? I don't think this is a good idea."

"You need to settle your differences. When we fight as heroes, we need to be one strong group."

I disliked this idea, but saw the opportunity as well.

"Hmmm….when we need one strong group, a name would be good for this, isn't it true?"

I heard Moc sighing in the background. He was eavesdropping despite the noise of a full bar.

Dad looked at him and waved him to us.

"So you know about what he is talking?"

"…yeah…a group name…he had some really idiotic ideas…."

"Hey, some of them were still good!"

"Dad.", Sis interrupted us from behind, "I think our little princess wants to speak with you."

"I see…." dad replied, "And she is not a princess, but a lady."

"Whatever.", I don't need to say that back then this was only another drop in my barrel full with oil for exploding.

Lady Nimue had not decided till now so all of us were eager.

We went upwards – Eric needed to stay, because he couldn't abandon the bar at this time again – and entered it silently.

We said down or leaned against walls for awaiting the answer, but she let some time pass before.

"I have decided that my best possibility to reach my home once again, is working with you together. But I am still a Lady and want to be treated in this way."

"When it isn't standing in our way to accomplish a mission." Sis objected immediately. Both of them glared at each other and I deduced already back then, that their relationship didn't have improved in the time I was away. I wanted to interfere on the side of Lady Nimue, but dad began explaining it first:

"I know, how much you like this, but in this point, I have to agree with my daughter. Titles will only drive a wedge between our group. Only by speaking open one can have the needed ideas for this endeavor. We are equals."

"But you seem to be something like a leader."

Dad grinned again with his fake face.

"More the one, who is overseeing everything. I am the oldest and am the most experienced, so I thought it would be good to do this. But when someone has something against this, we can change this of course."

"I have nothing against It.", Sis replied immediately. The glaring began once again.

I admit that I had a rough time to decide. My father or the girl, close to which I was completely fuzzy.

"I have nothing against this as well." Moc replied then. I and Sis were surprised, because it was Moc, who mourned the most about dad. I think Lady Nimue was surprised as well.

"Me too." I replied finally like awoken from a sleep cause of the surprise.

She nodded finally. Now she was Nimue and not Lady Nimue, one of us.

"So we need still a name…" I said then into the round. While Sis and Nimue looked at me startled, dad and Moc shook their heads.

Dad sighed.

"A name would be good. A fitting one, when possible."

"Oh, you will be surprised. I have some ideas at my disposal…" I began, but…

"Black Claw.", Moc said.

All of us looked at him.

"What? Do you think I have not thought about something, when this guy is getting on my nerves with this for hours?...but forget it. It is a bad idea."

"No, I don't think so…." dad objects, "Black Claw…All of us have black claws and it tells nothing really important about us. It fits."

"I think so as well." Sis agreed.

"I too. When one is needed than this." Nimue replied.

Everyone looked at me.

"It fits. And it is cool…" I replied a little embarrassed, "…why have I not thought about this?"

"Because you are thinking of too complicated things." Moc replied amused and he hugged me with one of his arms.

So our group was called Black Claw. It was the beginning.

Today I know that Moc had another reason for calling us so.

But to this I come later.

* * *

So I wanted to inform you, that I will speed up the pace of publishing from today. So await the next chapter earlier than next monday...

Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks.

This part of the world, the idea and these characters belong to me.


	13. The Mine

**Birth of a Shadow**

**Chapter XIII:** The Mine

I was lying on the road when the cart came. Playing dead.

The empty Cart was escorted by at least half a dozen of Piast's men – dogs of course. They were not so heavily armored like the guys last time, but wore cloaks there for to be harder seen in the woods. At the cart a badger was sitting. A big one. The cart was pulled by one bear. He looked not like a paid one judging by his motivated face. I hid my face with directing at the dirt.

"So what have we here? A dead feline?" the badger began to speak in an amused sound of voice, "Nothing we see often, what guys?", and after this he chuckled.

I kept my anger in check and held my face still directed at the dirty ground.

"Hey, you there! Sweep him out of a way!" the badger ordered.

"Why me? Can't Lou do the trick?"

"I ordered you! Are you afraid, because of a dead Feline? Grab him and throw him away now!"

Seemed to be the leader.

I heard the footsteps coming closer. And closer. And then I heard the sound I wanted to hear.

"Ahhh!" the sound of a punched dog was heard.

I got up fast, grabbed the club, which was hidden by my body and began to swing. The Dog, who had the luck to go to me had looked behind and could see only the club, before I sent him to sleep with one swift hit.

I attacked the next dog, which was equipped with a spear. I dashed his spear away with my club and then rushed him from his feet with my shoulder. Another clean hit at his head ended this thing.

I looked around. Only the badger and the tired bear puller were still on their feet.

"Who the hell are you?!" the badger yelled, while standing up on the cart and drawing his sword.

"Black Claw.", I replied and rushed at him. The bear got into my way and roared loudly. Before he could swing with one of his paws, Moc had jumped on his head and choked him with both of his arms. I used the opportunity to hit his guts with my club. He could even lower his head cause of the pain despite the weight of Moc, who was hanging around his neck.

"Hey wait, Cien!" Moc wanted to stop me, but I hit his head with my club in this moment. He collapsed on his snout and Moc with him – arms under his heavy neck.

He freed them shortly after and glared at me. "I said stop."

"Ups.", I replied shrugging, before the bear began to move again. I hit him several more times till he fainted.

We looked behind where Sis was talking with the beaten badger already.

"So where were you going?" she asked.

"I will never tell!" the badger replied stubbornly. Sis drew a knife and held it in front of his throat.

"By proper thinking about this matter, I have come to the conclusion that I will tell you." the badger replied this time. Back then I have seen no enemy with something like a backbone. But this will come.

"So where?" Sis interrogated further, before she got interrupted. "I bet he can show you the way as well, don't you think?" dad said while leaving the bushes. He was accompanied by Eric, Nimue and her servant Clyde. Behind them were the two oxen from the other day. We had answered on their recommendation.

"Yeah, I can do this." the badger replied grinning scared.

Sis nodded, while we two took the cloaks from the guards. They had hoods as well.

Nimue inspected the result of our work. I think she was impressed. At least I thought it.

"Uhh….heavy guy you have here." Eric complained, while hefting the bear on his shoulder. And yes this was a really big bear. At least twice my size. And Eric held him on his shoulder without being exhausted.

"Good guys. We will care for hiding our sleeping beauties here, while you stick to the plan." dad said, while grabbing a guard and pulling him into the bushes. Nimue did it as well. She had no problems doing such things despite of her Ladylikeness.

I let my club fall on the cart, before taking a spear of one of the guards. Sis had taken a cloak and a spear as well. Moc took the seat on the cart. He was the only one who didn't need to hide his head by a hood.

"Then let's go." Sis said and the oxen began to pull.

The road this guy lead us was almost a complete waste. He said this was the tour he needed to go, through these forests, but we, who knew these forests – yeah you guessed right: they were our old playground – could detect the fact, that the route had many detours for hiding the real road. The road led us finally close to the Mountains of World's End and the woods ended not far away from them.

"Where now?" Sis asked after we reached a crossroad.

"Just follow your nose." the badger, who was sitting besides Moc, replied. We followed this route description and left the paths, which were made by the King. We marched downwards now and to both of our sides the cliffs rose. We came closer and closer to the Mountains and went lower and lower, before we reached a path again. This one led us to the upper edge of a cliff.

"Wow.", I said, while watching the cliff down. We saw a big hole in the Mountains of World's End and in front of it many people. We recognized it as a mine, but much bigger than normal mines. Everywhere around the hole was built a small Castel with Palisades to prevent escaping. Not that escaping was possible with such cliffs. And we recognized two kinds of people: Guards and Workers. And the workers didn't look so well.

"What is this?" Sis asked the badger. This one had gained back enough courage to reply: "Border's Mine. The Mine of the King. Most of the Steel for Weapons and Armors is coming from here."

"Directly from World's End?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I see…" Moc said before knocking him out. He positioned him in a sleeping position inside the cart.

"You know the plan? Enter it, examine it and let us get away from here. This is only a recon mission." Sis explained the plan once again.

We nodded and took the path, which led downwards beside the cliff.

We reached a guard post.

"Hey, where is Willy?" one of the guards – a falcon – asked.

Moc pointed at the cart behind him. The guard went there, saw him and began to grin.

"Too much drank last night, what?" he said chuckling. Yeah, we had informed ourselves about his normal attitude in Eagle's Hall. The other guard stepped forward. "Only two? Where are the others?" he asked warily.

"We were attacked." Moc replied. The guards became serious immediately.

"What? Where?"

"On the road here. Some bandits. The other had to stay behind for letting us escape."

"I see….The Chief needs to know this." the first guard said, while waving that we can continue driving. He led our way, while we followed him. We crossed the Palisade Gate, where further guards were standing and patrolling. There were much of them. We were led till a small hill, where a wood tower was built, beside which a tent was. There were other carts as well here. Some of them were filled, some of them empty like ours and some of them at the beginning of being filled. The Cargo: boxes full with iron or coal.

The Falcon Guard went further, while we stopped beside the carts.

"Stay here. The Chief will be interested to talk with you." the Guard said, before entering the tent.

We looked around. From this hill you had a good view about the whole mine. There were tents built for guards and much more for the prisoners. Also another tower close to the entrance of the hole in the Mountains. And on one end of this valley were hills full with stone.

I realized that some of the prisoners were felines.

"Felines? Could it be that the felines were not killed, but…" I suggested.

"No. These felines seem to be young. Most often these are No-Felines, who are older." Sis objected. She was right, but I still needed to suggest it.

"So much stone there…" Moc stated, "Too much for only digging for iron."

"Do you suspect the same as me?" Sis asked.

"A tunnel." I said and both of them looked at me surprised, "What? I have a brain as well, you know?"

Both of them chuckled.

This was only a suggestion, but it was possible that King Piast was really digging a tunnel below the Mountains of World's End.

"Hey, you there turn around." a voice ordered us. We turned around, me and my sister looking at our feet. By glancing short we could see a Stork in front of us and beside him was Skull. The Stork wore rich decorated armor.

"You said you were attacked?" the Stork asked us.

"Yes,….Chief. Bandits." Moc replied. The Chief thought about this. "That is impossible. My Riders are the best cleaning Commando of the Kingdom. You need to lie."

"Not necessarily, Marek. Your security seems to have decreased since last checking." Skull interfered.

"Are you insulting me, your worm of a vulture?"

"No, only indicating. There needs to be a reason for me coming here and strengthening your defense, you know?"

"Do you want to hide your own incompetence, Skull?"

This discussion went further. These two disliked themselves that was for sure. I don't know how it could end in this way, but the result was: "Hey, you there. Look me in my eyes." the Chief ordered to me.

I was like paralyzed. Had he found out?

"Eh,…Sir, it would be bad…..when…." I tried to find an excuse.

"What is it? Scared to look at me?" the Chief asked warily.

"Eh no, Sir. He has a bad scar on his face. He is ashamed cause of this." my Sis said.

First silence came around us. We were tensed and that for a reason.

"And why are you not looking at me, girl?" the Chief asked with a little triumph in his voice.

We were found out and I reacted on instinct. I grabbed the Chief and throw him on Skull.

"To the cart!" I yelled, while noticing further guards close by, who had drawn their swords. I drew my knife and attacked the first one. I think this guy was so surprised that he couldn't counter my attack, which had cut his shoulder lightly. I rushed at the next one, who still could block my attack.

We had a real duel and it was obvious that this guy was first not a master of swordsmanship and second not prepared to fight in close range against a knife. I beat him, while punching into his face hard.

I heard the wheels of the cart, which were coming closer to me. The oxen pulled it with full strength now and I think they ran also.

"Jump on board!" Moc yelled and held his arm stretched so I could grab it.

I ran to him, but collapse on my belly before I could grab his arm. The cart drove further without me, while I looked behind me and saw that Skull was holding my leg.

"This time, you don't get awa….!" he yelled, before my foot landed in his ugly face and he let my leg go. I stood up immediately and saw like further guards surrounded me slowly. I ran at the first one and used the strength of my rush to fly against the shield he was using. We both fell on the ground and rolled the hill downwards.

I needed longer than I wanted to stand up again and regaining my balance. I saw the cart not far away waiting for me.

"Come, Cien!" Moc yelled, before he kicked a guard away, who had tried to climb on the cart.

I began to run at the cart, but before I could reach it, something rushed me from my feet. I felt a big weight on my back and knew that I couldn't escape it.

"Escape!" I yelled and saw like the cart began to escape slowly. Moc rushed forward to stop it, but the rest I couldn't see, because a giant fist sent me to sleep.

* * *

The next chapter already done :) Enjoy it.

Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks.

This part of the world, the idea and these characters belong to me.


	14. Prisoners

**Birth of a Shadow**

**Chapter XIV:** Prisoners

I don't know how long I was out, but I know why I have awoken: A hard slap against my cheek.

"Uhhh…." I moaned, while slowly opening my eyes.

I was in a tent with a fireplace, a table and several chairs out of wood. In front of me the ugliest face, which I have ever seen greeted me: Skull's.

"Finally you are awakening." Skull said before slapping my other cheek. Now I was awoken completely. Behind him was standing this Stork Chief Marek.

"He is awake now, Skull. You can stop." he said, but Skull's face changed to an angered one, before he looked to him.

"I am only ordered by the Royal Family, Marek." he said. Seems that their hatred to each other increased since I saw them the last time.

Chief Marek glared at him now. "I am the Chief of this Mine. I am the only one ordering here. And when you can't listen to my orders, fly back to your precious Eagle's Hall, scumbag."

Skull grabbed the hilt of his sword, but stopped, when the soldiers behind Chief Marek stepped closer. They were equipped heavier than Skull. He let his hilt go and stepped backwards.

Chief Marek stepped forward. "So, who are you?"

I was a little surprised. "Didn't Skull tell you?"

He looked back to Skull once again. "He is the guy responsible for me being here." Skull admitted.

Marek looked back at me and his face showed interest. "Ah so it is. So you are the criminals, who attacked a royal carriage."

"We are no criminals. My name is Cien and I am belonging to Black Claw. A group, which will overthrow the evil King and liberate this country.", finally I could say this.

Marek looked obviously confused. "Evil King? King Piast is protecting us against the Plague."

"Which Plague? I have never seen the Plague. Have you seen it at least once?"

"No…but because of the protection of King Piast. Do you want to suggest that the Plague doesn't exist? Then you are a fool. The proof is everywhere."

I grinned. I could tell for the first time my theory, which I have invented back then. "The proof for destruction is everywhere. But what is the Plague anyway? No one can tell, because no one has seen it. So it can be obviously also Soldiers of King Piast himself."

"Ridiculous.", he growled.

"Really? So how are you explaining the fact, that the Western Lands are the only nation, which wasn't attacked by the Plague, except Island Nations?"

"By good border protection."

I chuckled. "Yeah, when it would be possible. Even King Piast admitted that it isn't. Till now no one could stop the Plague."

He kept silent till: "Skull, you can beat him again." Skull, who had leaned against the table, stood up and slapped me once again. Harder than last time. My cheeks burned, but I still grinned. "With force you can't deny the truth."

He had turned his back to me, while I was slapped once again. "So this is your reason for fighting against us?"

"Maybe as well. But the main reason is the thing, which you have done to the felines. We will prevent another massacre."

He hasn't said something to this accusation, but his half turned face showed the truth: He knew it. But there was something else….

"Where are your friends?" he asked finally.

"I will never betray Black Claw."

Another slap of the wing.

"That is enough. He will not talk in this way." Marek turned to the guards, "Bring him to Commander Pisik. He should be treated like the other criminals here."

The guards saluted and they went to me. By the way: a rope forced me to sit on this chair. Now they rearranged the rope, so it would hold my hands secured. They left the tent with me and led me to the mine further below. The sun was setting already, before we reached the tower in front of the mine, where a fat pig was sitting and observing the many workers here. He turned around to us, when he saw us. He wore a greasy green top and some old pants and his belly was seen rather well between both clothes. He grinned and in his mouth was missing some teeth.

"A new worker?" he asked amused. The guards saluted and nodded, while other guards appeared behind this pig.

"Bring him to the farthest region. He should work alone." the pig ordered and I had to follow these new guards, while the others marched back from where they had come. We marched passed the other prisoners here. They seemed to be a mix from every race: Canines, birds, bears, deer and even some felines, like we had seen from above already. Most of these guys looked like real criminals – when it is possible to judge a person by his outlook – but some of them were obviously only some farmers or something in this direction.

The mine was obviously a tunnel. The guess from back then proved itself after we marched through this mine for a while. It became darker and the first torches were seen. The mine became narrower, the number of routes through it decreased till only one remained and the number of prisoners became less and less. We reached finally a dead end, where no one was besides a pickaxe and it was rather dark here despite the torches. The guards pushed me forwards to the pickaxe and remained in their position.

"Work or you will be whipped." one of the guards said. I took the pickaxe reluctantly and began to work. I don't think I worked long, but I felt that this type of work was hard. Even my good trained endurance proved to be too weak. After this realization, I grinned. This work was a good replacement for further endurance training.

Finally they ordered me to stop. I was not even tired…okay I had to pant…Satisfied?

They chained me once again and then led me outside the mine. There were no prisoners anymore. We entered the night and reached the camp for the prisoners. It was surrounded by a small palisade wall and guards were standing there awaiting me. It seemed that I was the last to end my work, because the camp was full with the other prisoners.

I was unchained once again and before they pushed me inside they gave me a bowl full with….something. I don't know till today, what it was, but it tasted awful. Once inside they closed the gate to the camp. I looked at the closing, when a voice said something to me:

"Welcome in the Prisoners Camp, Newbie."

I turned around and saw a group of four prisoners. Two canines, one Reptile and the obvious boss was a hawk – I think he was a black Kite with a broken bill. They surrounded me and I prepared for a battle despite the smiling face of the boss.

"Oh you don't need to fear something. My name is Zlod. And I am the boss in here. So would you give me the bowl in your hand?"

I looked down on it and I bet my confusion to such an introduction was seen on my face. "You see, it is rule in here to give up your bowl to the more important ones, when you are new. So give me the bowl."

"No.", I replied simply. This Zlod's face turned angry. "A stubborn one, what?" he came closer to me, "You see, it would be wise to give it to me…" I got into battle position and he stopped immediately, "….Hey, hey, calm down. You….Grab him!"

The others ran at me, but these guys were no serious threat for me…..And yes this time it is right! I dodged their attacks and countered precisely, which forced them to step away from me. And I haven't even let the bowl go thereby!

"Stop this at once!" a voice from behind me ordered. The gate was opened once again and Marek stepped in with guards following him. The guys from Zlod stepped backwards surrendering. I stood still.

"Who started this?" Marek asked and Zlod replied immediately, "This new guy, Chief."

"That is not true!" I objected, but Marek waved with one of his hands an order to his guards. They grabbed my arms. "For this you lose your dinner bowl for three days and Zlod can whip you once." Marek ordered. I understood that this was a way to force me to talk. They chained me on an empty bole, which was standing upright inside the camp. They ruined my jacket back then, but the whip of Zlod hurt much more. "Can I whip another time to teach him discipline?" Zlod asked and I haven't heard a denying answer, before another whip slash burned itself into my flesh. I think I have still a mark from back then on my back.

I haven't given these guys the satisfaction of giving up or moaning even. They unchained me and that in a manner to hit my whip marks. After this Marek left the camp with his guards, the gate was closed once again and this time I think no guard was watching. At least I guess it, because Zlod and his men were coming closer once again. I got into a battle posture once again.

"This is enough!" a new voice told, before they could attack me. A big deer with big horns emerged from the shadows. He had a blinded eye cause of a slash in the face and his clothes looked really degraded. In the moment he showed himself, I felt fear by the other guys. They growled still, but then went away without doing anything.

Then the deer looked at me. "Tough guy, what?" he asked me with a smirk. I think he expected fear as a reaction. At least this was my guess so I replied: "Heroes need to be tough guys."

He grinned and then chuckled. "Heroes? Yeah, of course. My name is Zab."

"Cien."

"I see…come with me. I have a place, where you can sleep."

I followed him through this camp despite the fact that the burning whip slashes were still hurting. I realized that in this camp there were also some buildings built of wood, but everything looked in a bad shape. We have met no one till we reached his tent.

It was Spartan furnished: A blanket as a place to sleep and a fireplace. He sat down on his blanket and pointed out to sit down on the other side of the fireplace.

"So why are you here?" he asked.

"I was caught by the guards, while infiltrating this mine." I replied honestly. Somehow I felt I should be honest.

"I see…so you were one of these guys, who caused a ruckus this forenoon."

I nodded. "So why do you wanted to infiltrate a mine?"

"To know more about it. You see we are heroes." he chuckled once again, "And we try to overthrow the King."

Then his still intact eye became odd. In a way, when eyes showed anger or hatred. I realized it, because his eye showed till now only coldness.

"Overthrow the king, what? We are talking about Piast here, isn't it so?" I nodded and knew already back then, that it sounded like he had a personal grudge against him, "I understand. Then we have a common enemy, Cien."

After this we talked still a while, but about nothing really important. And then like on a command, he asked: "Will you try to escape?"

I didn't need to think about it for long. "Of course. I have still something to do."

"I see…good….very good.", and after he had said this, he lied down on the blanket simply and began to sleep. I admit, that I was surprised, but what different I could do? I shrugged simply and lied down as well. It was not easy for me to sleep on a hard ground for the first time, but after I have found a stone as a pillow it became easier. Because I couldn't sleep on my back, I still needed some time to fall asleep.

The next days were not much different. Changes were that I was working with the others now. Also Chief Marek was not seen anymore, but Zlod and his men still tried to make my life difficult like they were doing it for the other prisoners.

"Who are these guys anyway?" I asked Zab rather fast during working. When I was with him I had some peace always. The working was rather difficult to make for one whole day, because of this whip slashes at my back despite the fact that they were treated by Zab the second day.

"Small fries, who think that they are the big boys. They are helping the Warden and get privileges for this. And I bet they believe they become free because of this as well. At least Zlod believes it. But they are idiots: No one leaves this place alive, if he doesn't try to escape at least."

"So they don't set you free here after some time?"

"No….or yes. There is a thing, but I don't think you will like to know it."

"What do you mean?"

"You will see it in two days. Then it will happen once again."

We kept silent, when a question crossed my mind: "For what reason are you in here?"

He stopped working and then grinned evilly at me. I got it. This was the reason, why this small fries called Zlod and his men haven't touched him: A murderer. A warrior. At least something, which was worth being afraid. Somehow I was not afraid cause of this.

Two days passed with working, scheming a plan and avoiding further trouble. Marek didn't come visiting me once again. I think, he wanted to wait till I was ready to give up. I admit that the hunger and the hard work were problematic, but where a will is there is a way like the saying says. I was not ready to give up. For nothing. Although I haven't seen a clue, if the others tried to set me free or a way to escape on myself.

The other prisoners avoided me. Probably cause of me being with Zab. But I realized that these prisoners had it….good. At least for being in a prison mine for the rest of their life and not counting the harassing of Zlod. Except the felines. The guards treated them badly although never too hard and somehow the other prisoners were doing it as well. Not so hard and I bet not everyone, but still like….outsiders. Although all of them were in the same boat.

Finally the second day came and I saw what Zab meant: A new group arrived in the mine. Knights that was seen on the first sight. And some old acquaintances.

"Welcome in the Iron Mine, Prince Piast.", Chief Marek greeted him not far from our working place. This guy looked more arrogant than the last time, although he didn't change in any other way. Behind him were once again his three friends and this crane. And also this second eagle. He looked more like a mice than an eagle. I still haven't heard about this guy. No one knew him.

"So Chief Marek, how is it looking?" the Prince asked, while stepping closer to the mine. We were ordered to stop the work earlier already and standing side by side in front of this guy.

"Good like always, Prince. How many will you take this time?"

I had no clue about what he was talking about, while following the Prince. Skull was not far away as well.

"First I want to talk about something different: I heard the rumor you have caught someone new in the last days?"

Interesting…Marek hadn't told about me. He glared back at Skull. "Yes, my Prince. A feline, who had tried to sabotage my mine. His friends got away, but I ordered my men to patrol more eager in this region so they could not do something problematic."

"A feline?!" the grimace of hatred showed on the face of the Prince, but he hid it immediately.

"When have you planned to tell me?" he asked hiding his emotions. It was obvious that Marek had seen the face and was a little unsure. He gulped.

"When I could give all of them to you and your father." he replied and enhanced the last part of the sentence. I don't think the Prince liked this. I can't say that I was sad that's why.

"Show him." he ordered. When Marek wanted to object, he repeated: "I said show him!"

Marek sighed and ordered some of his guards to bring me to him. I didn't try to prevent this. When I was standing in front of him, I glared directly into his eyes. He recognized me or at least my fur.

"A Black Panther? What a funny coincidence. And I thought already that you were extinct already."

Back then I still grieved. And although I could hide my wrath and hatred at most of the times, this time it was as obvious. If the guards wouldn't have stopped me, I would have jumped on him and had ripped off his head. He was so close….

He examined me and smiled. "He is one of them."

"My Prince?" Marek asked unsure.

Piast turned his head to Marek. "He will come with us as well."

Marek turned around shocked immediately. "My Prince, this man knows something about a potential rebel group in the kingdom. We can't kill him. We need him."

The Prince glared at him. "I said something. He is one of them. And all the felines, you have still in this mine. When they are not enough, you can choose the still missing."

And with this he stepped backwards and began to talk with his friends and Skull. Only the other Eagle looked still at me, while Marek went to his guards to order them shaking his head thereby.

The other eagle stepped to me. "I am sorry for what happened back then." he said and somehow I could hide my hatred once again.

"You recognize me?" I asked unsure.

"Yes, of course. And he as well." he pointed out at Piast. I became curious.

"You apologized back then as well." I said and he nodded, "Who are you?"

He looked at me with sad eyes. "The brother of the murderer of your mother."

* * *

The next chapter already done :) Enjoy it.

Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks.

This part of the world, the idea and these characters belong to me.


	15. Valley of the Plague

**Birth of a Shadow**

**Chapter XV:** Valley of the Plague

We were on a cart once again. I don't know how many we were, but like Piast had ordered most of us were felines. Oddly enough Zab was one of us as well and was sitting beside me.

"Where will they bring us?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Don't have a clue. But I don't believe that we will be set free."

"That is for sure."

"Except we try to do it ourselves." he added with a sparkling in his eyes. I nodded and looked around. There were six carts, filled with us prisoners. Around us these knights were marching as well like above us they were flying. No one of these guys – not even the pullers – looked like amateurs. Heavy guards. Difficult to escape.

We were pulled southwards close to the mountains. The Big Mountains of World's End got bigger and bigger the further we came. I didn't know that they were so high and big southwards.

All of us were chained and we were chained to a spear, when we rested for the night. We were pulled for three days only southwards. Prince Piast had not come to me again after the first day, but there for his brother – called Mieszko.

"So you are his brother, what?" I began a conversation at the first night, "Must be pretty hard."

"Brother has many bad traits, but I love him still."

"He is like his father." Zab said. He and I had a spear for ourselves, so we could talk with Mieszko. Not far away two guards were still patrolling.

"I have always asked myself, why he did this. Why hating us felines?" I asked.

Mieszko looked uncomfortable, when he replied: "I don't know. I was too young back then, when this whole thing happened. Neither my father nor brother is talking with me about this."

"Maybe because you are befriending with a feline." I tried to ease the situation a little, but it didn't work. "No.", he stared at me, "Only that you know, Cien, I still am on the side of my family. That I am talking with you right now, is only because I feel guilty what happened back then."

"So you think, what your father and brother are doing with felines is right?"

"No, but I feel they have a good reason for this."

I got angry. "A good reason? Yeah of course. For this good reason my mother died."

He looked sad again. "And you think, I don't know how it feels? I have lost my mother during my birth."

"So you haven't known her so you could grieve."

"Yes, but I wished I had….Why are you judging me so bad, when I want to help my family only?"

I had no answer on this and so we kept silent, but Zab ended it. "Have you a clue, where we are brought?"

"No. It is the first time that brother takes me with him for such a thing."

I shook my head. I still couldn't hide my frustration and anger back then. "You don't want to help us and you have no information about our goal. So you are useless for us." He glared at me and stood up. "Not completely." he said and threw my knife in front of me, "Hide it. I don't know, where we are going, but that is the point, why I wanted to come with brother this time. To see with my own eyes, what is happening. I promise you….if what I will see is as horrible as I guess, that I will try to help you no matter the cost."

And with this he left us. I grumbled.

"So this is the reason for your fight…" Zab said more to himself than to me.

"Yes….is yours the same?" I asked him without thinking properly. "In a way…" He replied grinning and once again lied down without a further word.

After this Mieszko has not visited us anymore and so we reached the first goal without much problems….I have wished there would have been some and asked myself, where Sis, Moc and the others were. Our first goal was a pass. It led directly into the mountains and was rather tight. We had to dismount the carts and needed to walk on one chain holding us in one straight line. There were fewer guards than earlier, but here escape was impossible. The walls of the mountains around us were too smooth to climb on them.

Finally we reached a valley. It was rather big surrounded by smoother mountains, easier to climb on. In the valley was a village. A destroyed one. We entered it and I could look around. The buildings were not destroyed by usual tools or fire, but…..let's say it looked unnatural. And I bet you will get it for yourself later.

Two guards stayed at the entrance, while we were led by Piast himself right into the centre of the village. One of them blew a horn loud and clear, so it could be heard in the whole valley.

"Welcome to the Valley of the Plague." he said as the entrance words. We were gathered in a crowd in front of him in this moment and everyone asked the same question: Has he said "Plague"?

"Yes you heard right. This valley was found by my father, the King, ten years ago as a prison for the Plague." further chatting in our crowd. I realized that he was standing with the back at the entrance and some of us were chained to a spear once again.

"I bet every one of you asked yourself, what the Plague is, isn't it so?" Piast continued and grinned evilly, "You will find out soon. Only as a matter of explanation: You are a sacrifice. You will guarantee the Western Lands a further week of peace. So die bravely."

"Die?" everyone asked, while this Crane approached Piast. He whispered something to him and I think Piast repeated it almost immediately. "The Plague is coming." he said and pointed out at the mountains in front of him. We looked behind and looked at the green areas of the mountains. They were moving. I was not the only one, who muttered "What the hell…"

"Stop the chaining, we are going." Piast said to his guards, "And by the way, when someone tries to flee, we will kill him at the entrance to this valley. So good luck surviving."

And with this he turned around, but was stopped: "Are you serious, brother? That was the secret you and dad were hiding? That is horrible!"

"Mieszko not now." Piast said and it was the first time, he didn't look arrogant.

"When then? When all these people are dead? We can't leave them here!"

Piast didn't answer to this, but instead hit Mieszko into his stomach hard enough so he fainted. "Take him Aris." he said to the Crane and then left. Slowly but steady everyone realized that we were going to die. I began to pull out the spear out of its hole and the others did the same. We were still chained, but this somehow could wait. I drew my knife, while the noise became louder and louder.

"We need to find another way out here." I said to Zab, while turning around to the noise. Some of the others ran away back to the entrance, while most of them stayed. If out of curiosity or my reasons or something else. The noise got louder and I felt weak quakes.

"Have you an idea?" Zab replied. His eyes were glued to the noise.

"Somehow no. But maybe there are other ways out of the valley…."

He looked at me. "Maybe there were the Plague came from?" he suggested. I nodded, but the bad feeling was still there. We began to hear crushing houses in front of us and we saw like a green-black wall raised itself into the sky in front of us. It was the first time I realized what the Plague was: Locusts. Millions of them. Somehow I got scared.

"We need to get through this?" I asked disbelieving. I couldn't see a way through there.

"I hope you are not afraid of bugs?" Zab said grinning evilly.

I gulped. "No, only of the stories that never someone survives an attack of these bugs." I got into battle posture. Many of the ones, who stayed here, ran away when they realized what was coming at them. There were no many idiots like us two, but there for many paralyzed ones. With my knife I opened our chains.

Suddenly I had a desperate idea and looked behind. A house with intact first floor was there. I went to it immediately and Zab followed me with the words: "Are you fleeing?"

"No only increasing the chances of survival." I said while examining the house. Many of the windows were closed and there were holes in the door. I opened it and we entered the house. Some others followed us as well like others followed our lead. "In this way we have a chance." I commented this action with another gulp.

The noise had become so loud already that it was impossible to overhear. The noise of millions of bugs, who were flooding the whole valley. We pressed ourselves against the wall closest to the bugs and saw and heard like they flooded past the building. We heard screams. We couldn't help them. Then the first ones of the locusts reached the holes into our door and we attacked them. Their voices didn't sound like people, but more like beast or monsters. We beat one bug after another, but there were coming still more and more. Some of us were hit and collapsed on the ground, but still we could stop further ones to enter the house. I don't know how long we could stop them in this way, because I had lost my sense of time fighting against these monsters. But I know how it ended: they destroyed the door by completely biting through it. For me the time stopped once again at the moment before death. I saw like other locusts were entering the house through new holes. I realized that more than the half of us were on the ground already and not breathing. And I realized there was no way out, till Zab began his charge. He charged the door with his horns and pressed the locust out of the way.

"Follow him!" I yelled before I followed him myself. I didn't look back to get sure, if someone followed me. Zab was creating a small swath through the flood of locusts, so that I needed to expend it right behind him by attacking the locust which turned to his back. First I thought that we would do it, but seconds later I realized two things: I got more and more problems to beat back the locusts and he became slower. With this I began to look around and realized that no one had followed us. A thing I regret till today. I found an alley, which was free from the locusts and so I grabbed Zab and began pushing him to the side. I admit redirecting this big guy was everything from easy or fast, but I still did it in time. We entered the alley and ran further to a door of one of the houses, while beating away the locusts which had followed us. Fortunately most of them didn't follow us.

We breathed loudly and I realized how tired we were. And injured as well. Zab had such bad injury at his head that I still have no clue, how he could survive it despite his other wounds, which looked like mine.

"We are not safe, you know this?" Zab said to me. The noise began to get louder in front of our door.

I nodded. We were trapped. Even when there were further ways out of this valley, we would never get to them. I began to lose hope.

Then we heard a horn once again. The same horn from last time. It was loud enough that we could hear it despite of the noise of the locusts. And we heard new noise: Retreating ones. We looked at each other and noticed like the noise became quieter and quieter till it vanished completely.

We waited. One or two minutes, till I opened the door of the house, we were in. I looked out slowly and saw nobody. I went out and still couldn't see anybody, but I began to hear something: "Kuba!"

That was Sis' voice. I turned around and saw that the valley was empty once again. Zab followed me, while I followed the yells. I tripped more than once. We found clothes, but no corpses on this way. Neither from the other prisoners nor from the Locusts.

"Kuba!" I heard Moc voice closer to me. I turned around a corner and saw like he was standing there. I saw that he was injured, before he saw me. I smiled joyfully.

"I found him!" he yelled to the others and began to go to me. I took another step and tripped stronger than before. Before I hit the ground I fainted.

* * *

Here is a first climax. I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks.

This part of the world, the idea and these characters belong to me.


	16. Caves and Locusts

**Birth of a Shadow**

**Chapter XVI:** Caves and Locusts 

I awoke at night.

"Uhh…." I moaned. "He is awakening!" I heard Sis' voice, before seeing her face in front of mine. She smiled for the first time since mum's death. Somehow I felt good enough to faint once again.

"Kuba!" she said, while I pulled myself up on my arms. I realized that it hurt. I was bandaged on some locations of my body.

"What happened?" I said slowly and grabbing my head, after got into a sitting position. We were sitting at a bonfire in the middle of the forest. Everyone was there: Moc, Sis, Dad, Eric, Zab and Nimue with her servant Clyde. All of them were bandaged as well.

"You seem to have lost too much blood down there." Sis said in her usual behavior. I nodded and turned around to the others. "I see, but…where have you come from at that time suddenly?"

"We came to rescue you of course." Moc replied grinning happily.

"Yes, we attacked the outpost at the pass entrance, after most of the guards left with our friend the Prince." dad explained, "We beat them and forced them to tell us, how we could help you."

"How have you convinced these guys? I thought that they were professionals."

"They were, but Nimue has some psychological tricks up in her sleeve to convince a man.", Dad said smirking. I looked at her and she smiled. I admit that my crush on her let me tremble.

"They said, that blowing the horn would lead to the retreat of the Plague", dad explained further, "So we did it. But I admit, after seeing, what the Plague had done, I lost hope almost."

"Yeah, it was a hell of a ride." I admitted grinning.

"Could you tell us, what the Plague is?" Dad asked, "When we entered the Valley it was gone already."

"Haven't Zab explained it already?" I said while turning to him. He was sitting outside of the ring of light.

"Your companion….isn't very talkative."

I nodded. "The Plague are locusts. Millions of them. When not even more. They have almost eaten us alive." I explained and trembled thereby…..Yeah I know I tremble right now as well. Talking about this topic is not funny, you know?

"Locusts?" Dad said thinking, "Have never thought about locusts."

"There you are not the only one." I approved, before something shot into my mind, "Have….Have others survived this?"

No one wanted to say it, but their faces were obvious. I lowered my head and anger rose in me. "We were a sacrifice. We should be eaten for peace with the Plague." I explained further.

"Sacrifice?" Moc said disbelieving.

"For Peace? How horrible." Nimue commented this.

"It is horrible, but more important is: Since when King Piast had this arrangement with the Plague? Before or after it had terrorized the people on this continent?" dad pointed out the most important question.

"Maybe we have an explanation, what he did, with all the felines of his kingdom back then." Eric stated the most unwished thing, while smoking his pipe.

Dad was thinking obviously, when I declared something: "We need to stop these sacrifices. Best would be when we would free the Mine Prisoners. Immediately before another sacrifice will be needed."

All of us kept silent till dad started talking: "That could be more difficult than you think."

"What do you mean, dad?" Sis asked.

"When there is no sacrifice, what do you think the Plague will do?"

We realized it of course. Pictures like locusts would overflow the Western Lands came into my mind. "But we can't allow further sacrifices!" I declared once again.

"You are right. But we can't risk the lives of all the people here for nothing. We can't rescue the sacrifices till we haven't found a way to stop the Plague." dad explained and every one of us knew that this was the right thing to do, "So have someone an idea how to stop millions of locusts?"

No one of us answered. We kept silent for a while. "We need to find out, from where they have come from." a voice in the back said. We realized that it was Zab.

"Are you crazy?" Nimue said, "Do you want to us get eaten as well?"

"No. But the horn is something like a signal or not? For coming and retreat of the Plague."

"Yes, you are right." dad said, "Maybe the valley is safe, as long as no one blows the horn."

"And in this way we can find the Hideout of the Plague. Gotcha!" I said.

"I hope we can find a way to stop these locusts there." Moc said and we nodded.

For the remaining night we talked and rested.

We reached the Valley at the next day. We found the clothes once again, from which some were ragged and all of them bloody. We crossed the valley fast and reached the other side of it. The Mountains here had a light slope so climbing them up was rather easy. The green areas, which we have seen earlier, were away already, but still the grass tried to grow once again. I bet it did this already for quite some time. No other flora was found there.

"How are your wounds?" suddenly someone asked me from the side. With a blush I realized that it was Nimue.

"Eh….the….they are….good." I stammer. What an idiot I was back then…..Yeah, this joke becomes lame….

"That is good. I have treated them." she replied and my blush got stronger. She, my first crush had treated me,….that is almost as heavenly as when you would treat me for at least one time…Don't be so mean!

"Eh….you?" I stammered back.

"Yes. In the Lake Islands the Healers have taught me how to treat wounds. I am quite skilled in this.", again an arrogant remark, I have not noticed back then, "Can I ask you a question, Cien?"

Of course I was surprised and I don't remember precisely anymore, but I bet I have drawn the one or another future in my head back then. With her of course.

"Yeah…sure!" I replied too loud. The others looked at me and shook their heads.

"What do you know about him?" she asked.

"Who?" I think I sounded a little disappointed.

"The wolf guy."

"Moc?"

"Yes. During trying to rescue you, he seemed to be very eager to do this. Even more than your sister."

"Yeah, that is, because he is my friend. Best Friend. Almost like a real brother or maybe even more." I said a little sad that I had to talk about him back then. And then I saw the thing, which I realized not until later: she adored him.

"I see….he looks different than you all. Is he coming from the Western Lands as well?"

"No…We have no clue from where he is coming from. He doesn't talk much about his past. We have found him more dead than alive years ago."

"More dead than alive? He needs to be a fighter."

"Yeah. Like every one of us. When I wouldn't be a fighter,….", and then I tried to praise my deeds during the last years, but she hasn't listened anymore.

Finally we reached a peak, which was nothing more than a really big mountain ledge. The Mountain was found passed the plateau, which stretched out in front of us. We realized by looking around that we were only at the lowest part of these mountains. They stretched out into the sky even more and to every direction of the horizon. And we saw the Valley once again. We saw empty lakes, destroyed fields and dead remaining pieces of flora. I bet every one of us imagined that this would happen to the Western Lands, if we would not stop the Plague. So we turned around once again and marched further. This time it went downwards and we saw already from back then that there were caves at the bottom of the mountain.

"This needs to be our location." Eric stated the obvious.

When we reached the caves, a strong and stinking smell welcomed us. We realized as well how big they were. There were three of them and much bigger than we were. One of them was built so high, that we couldn't enter it. And we realized another thing.

"They are artificial." dad said it aloud. It looked like many mouths have bitten a cave into the mountain.

"So what should we do now?" Moc asked.

We looked at each other and shrugged. We have no clue. These caves were obviously the hideout of the Plague, but what could we do against it?

"We need to burn them." Zab suggested.

"How? There is no combustible material in this region and we have only our torches here. Transporting more of it to the caves, before these guys locate us, is impossible." Sis replied.

"If they realize we are here. Why are they hiding in there?" I asked.

All of them looked at me.

"It seems that we need to enter these caves." dad suggested.

"What? That is crazy!" Clyde and not Nimue said it this time although I bet she thought so as well. Every one of us did it.

"Maybe we find a way to destroy them in there." Sis supported dad.

"But the risk is too high." Zab supported Nimue, "Don't enter the cave of a lion without a Plan B. I don't want to end up eaten, you know."

"Pah, this will be fun." Eric supported dad and drew one of his axes. And now everyone looked at me once again. I scratched my head and then reminded all of them of a known fact.

"The horn…..the horn is a signal for this Locusts or not?" I replied.

"Yeah, you are right. We can lure them out, before starting to investigate these caves." dad got it as the first one. And so we decided: Nimue and Clyde as the still critics of this plan went back to the Valley to blow the horn, while we hid at the blind spot of the caves. We waited for a while and couldn't speak during this. Then we heard the horn and it was heard here pretty well. It lasted a while, but finally the noise of millions of locusts appeared and they left the caves immediately. They were pretty close and I prayed that they would not notice us. Don't important which god was responsible for this, but he heard my pleadings.

"So which cave?" Sis asked. We decided for the left one. Two of us felines with the night vision were going in the front, while dad was the protecting the back. We didn't dare not to set fire for now. The ground was rather sturdy, but also greasy. We didn't want to know on what we were going till we reached skeletons. There were many of them of different species. And a greasy stuff – half fluid, half solid – was spread around them.

"Urg….What a horrible way of dying." Sis commented this.

"We need to go further." dad said, after Zab tried to examine these skeletons.

We marched through these caves for a longer time and I can ensure you they were not straight, but also not a labyrinth. There were many bulges in the walls and we could see nothing from the other caves. Finally we reached a bigger chamber, where some foot big stones were. Moving stones….I and Sis looked at it more precisely and realized that these were locusts, but on an early stage. We have found their nest.

Finally we allowed ourselves to ignite the torches to look more precisely. All the caves ended in this big chamber, where at least millions locusts could take place. There were also much of these early stage locusts, but somehow no one of us wanted to try to touch them. We crossed this chamber trying to avoid the locusts, who were avoiding us as well cause of the fire.

We reached the end of the chamber, where a big green-black rock was. This time it didn't look like a locust.

"Seems that we reached their nest, what now?" I said before I touched the stone of pure curiosity. The sensation was different from the stones I have touched usually.

"This greasy stuff. I know it.", Zab said.

We looked at him. "From where?" Moc asked.

"From my home village. It was destroyed by the Plague. Back then I haven't known, what it is, but now…I can guess."

"I see….but how this can help us?" Sis asked.

Zab grinned. "It is combustible. Rather good even."

That were good news that was obvious for us all. "So we should ignite them before these guys come back." dad said while turning around to find more of it.

"Ignite?" an unknown voice said and the cave began to shake.

It lasted a while till we saw what the reason for this was: The biggest locust – at least as big that it would fit through the caves only once – was standing in front us. It was the rock.

* * *

Next Chapter. We are coming closer to the Showdown...of Act II. So stay tuned...By the way I have prepared something special for you today. :)

Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks.

This part of the world, the idea and these characters belong to me.


	17. Big Locust

"And now we make a break." I say.

"What? You are kidding me, aren't you?" Aijna asks me.

"No. My throat is dry. I need to drink something." I reply grinning.

She glares at me. "Don't you dare to leave. Continue your story. Now!"

"What was that? Are you really so interested in hearing my story now?" I reply grinning and get what I wanted to get. She grumbles.

"Fine! It is interesting. And now continue."

I chuckle. "Of course, my gorgeous…."

**Birth of a Shadow**

**Chapter XVII:** Big Locust

The Head of the Locust lowered to us. It was scarred and its eyes looked like it would be blind.

"Who are you Two-Legs?" it asked us in a very intimidating voice. We drew our weapons, but no one of us dared to attack.

"Ah, I see…..Piast had decided to betray Me.", it said.

"What?" I asked instinctively. It began to look at me. It glared even at me and I tried to stop my body from shaking in fear, when the head of a gigantic locust is not even a meter away from your face.

"You were ordered by Piast to kill me?" it explained finally and didn't seem to be as sure as earlier.

"Eh no.", I replied.

"We are not working for Piast." dad explained and the Locust turned over to him. I breathed out again.

"You are not? So who are you?"

"Enemies of Piast." Zab declared. I couldn't hinder myself to see a sparkling in his eyes once again, when he looked at the locust. And I think he trembled cause of a completely different reason than we.

The locust turned over to him. "Enemies you say? What are you doing here then?"

"We thought that the Plague was controlled by Piast and needed to get sure." dad explained. The Locust turned over to him once again and began to laugh hysterically. The whole cave shook and some stones from the roof fell down. The Cave was not so solid like we thought.

"Controlled? Ha ha. That he would wish for, I bet.", the locust replied.

"But….you are not attacking the villages in the Western Lands! You are appearing and retreating by the signal of a horn of Piast's army! When he doesn't control you, what is he doing then?" Zab asked obviously not calm anymore. This needed to be his wrath about destroying his village by the Plague. I hoped he wouldn't lose control over himself.

The Locust looked at him curiously. "I made a pact with him. I will not attack his lands, but for a price."

"The Sacrifices." Moc stated.

The Locust looked over to him and nodded. "Yeah, sacrifices you Two-Legs call it. For us it is food. But this is only one part of the bargain. The other is the Eastern Lands."

"Eastern Lands?" Eric asked curiously.

"Yes. The Lands on the other side of this goddamn frosty mountains. Piast promised that he would dig a hole in them to create a passageway for me and my brothers. And then the rich Lands of the East will be ours."

"But there are no lands on the other side of the mountains. The world ends here." Zab stated.

"No, he is right. There are Lands on the other side. I came from there." Moc corrected him. First time he talked about his past and it needed to be now?!

"Your Two-Leg friend is right. There are Lands. Rich and wide stretched ones. And Piast will lead a way to them for me and the others."

"But why do you think he will betray you?" Dad asked.

The Locust grinned at him. "Because he is a Two-Leg. Every Two-Leg betrays my kind after some time. When the fear disappears."

We kept silent after this and looked at each other. One idiotic question crossed my mind. "And why are you telling us this so carefree?"

His face became a grimace. "Because…if enemies of my future enemy or not…you stepped into our nest and do you really believe I will not devour you?" he grinned evilly, "You will die now.", and with this he attacked us.

….Another break….Ow! Ow! Stop it Aijna! I will continue! I will continue!

It charged at me first, its big mouth opened. One bite and I would be gone forever. I rolled to the side before it reached me and Zab, who was close to me, to the opposite side. The Locust bit a part of the cave completely away.

I came on my feet close to one of the early stage Locusts and killed it with one strike, when it tried to attack me. The big locust saw this and roared very loud so that the cave shook another time and stones fell from the roof.

It charged me again, but this time with its long ass. I bended right below it, shortly before it was swung right above my nose. Even a weak wind was created by this, but I could prevent my body from moving away. Next it raised its ass to smash me, right before I did my prayer. I jumped out of the way, before this ass could hit me, but the ground was shattered.

"Attack the legs!" I heard dad yell, "There it is weak!" I looked around fast and noticed a leg not far away from me and charged it, after the locust had turned around to dad, who was attacking the legs at another side. I thrusted my knife right into the leg and it howled because of this. I still held my knife, when it moved and dashed me against the next wall. Not a pleasant memory, when you ask me. I got dizzy for a moment, but realized fast enough, that the smaller locusts were attacking me once again. I fought my way through them and saw in time like another swing of the ass was coming at me. I dodged it once again, but Zab not. He was dashed to the entrance of this chamber and didn't seem to move anymore.

"NO!" I yelled and I rushed at this ass, before it moved at my direction as well. I jumped in the right moment and could grab one part of its ass. I didn't fall from it, but climbed further upwards. On my way I found an axe of Eric, who seem to have been thrown it at this beast without great damage. I grabbed the axe and crawled further trying to not be shook from the locust. And that was everything from easy, because this locust fought against the others and moved very fast for its size. My stomach even began to make problems.

Then it charged against something and was stopped like it seems. I looked up and saw that Eric and Moc were stopping the locusts from moving forwards, by holding its head in place. Sis and dad jumped at it and thrusted their swords into the eyes of the beast, which is the reason, why it howled once again and began to shake even more than earlier. Then the locust tried to charge a wall not far away from me to press me against it, but my slow motion vision came in time. I crawled further, so that I was at its belly now. In the moment where the locust had hit the wall I have swung my axe and dug it deep into this belly. I did this several times and the others supported me thereby. We were not clean after this. Everything from this. Finally it howled one last and loud time and then began to collapse on us. While the others could dodge it in time, I needed to jump with all the strength I still had left in me. Fortunately I avoided being smashed or you would not be able to hear this story.

Then we needed to catch breathe. The other locusts didn't try to attack us anymore, because they were frightened. I looked at the others, who seem to be relieved that we have done this. But then I remembered Zab. I ran to him and saw already from far, that his wounds were heavy.

"Don't give me this face, Cien." he said. He knew it.

I cursed. Then we heard a horn from outside.

"Seems that they are coming back." Zab said. I went to grab him. "No!" he stopped me.

"We need to get out here, before they come!" I reasoned with him.

"No, I will die anyway. At least I will toast these guys." he said.

"But…I thought you wanted to stop King Piast!" I tried to awaken his will to live once again. His grin became evil. "I have. My village was destroyed by the Plague, when I was wandering and his men were the first to be there, when I returned. They were not surprised to see the destruction, but to see me alive. They caught me and sent me to the mine. Already back then I knew that he had something to do with the Plague and now I know it for sure." he grabbed my collar, "Promise me, Cien, and let him pay for this! Destroy everything he had built. Let him pay for using living beings for sacrifice. Like I will let the Plague pay for the deaths of my family and village.", then he let me go. We hesitated. "Go!" he yelled and we ran back the way we have come.

Before we began to see the exit, the noise of the Plague began. "They are already inside the cave!" I informed the others. Sis pulled me backwards and the others were pulled by dad. We hid in one of the bulges and hoped for the best.

The Locust Plague passed without noticing us, but we didn't want to be here, when the fire began. We ran as fast as we could and heard only with one ear "Go to Hell!" – the last words of Zab. We ran further and began to realize that this greasy stuff was much more combustible than we thought. After moments we began to feel its heat behind us, like as well the fastest locusts. The cave began to destroy itself as well and it was more luck than judgment that we came out of it without another bruise. The caves closed up right behind us.

After this we panted once again and lied down on the hard ground of the mountains. My first thought were: We did it! We destroyed the Plague! The second ones: Thanks Zab. You did it.

After an eternity we stood up again. We stood still to grieve for the sacrifice of a guy, we have not known very long.

After this Sis came to me and gave me my knife. "Thought you will need it still." she said. No smile this time. We went backwards the way we came and reached the exit of the Valley at Sunset. I was the first one to cross the Pass.

"Well, it is a small world." Prince Piast's voice told us.

**End of Act II**

**To be continued in Act III**

* * *

Ta-dah! Second Chapter on the same day...sounded better when I had the idea for the first time. Hope still you enjoyed this Act and have judged Cien as a completely jerk finally.

Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks.

This part of the world, the idea and these characters belong to me.


	18. Caught once again?

"Okay now I need to make a break for real. My throat is completely dried out." I say and stand up.

"Finally I admitted that it is exciting and you make still a break? You are a horrible storyteller." Aijna replies smirking. I don't answer this, but instead go to get some water to drink. When I return I see like Aijna is thinking about something.

"About what are you thinking?" I ask her.

"About the Plague. I have met locusts already, but no one of them was so….so…."

"Like a monster?"

"Yeah. They were normal."

"I know about what you are talking. I have met other locusts after this and no one of them was like the first ones."

"That is odd."

"Who you are asking?"

"And there is another thing: In a way, they were right."

"What do you mean?"

"The Sacrifices. In this way they could stop the Plague from attacking the Western Lands. Few died to rescue the others."

I sit down on my place once again. "I know…We all knew. But still we couldn't allow that this would continue. Even when the logic tells you, that the mass of people is more worth than the few, your heart tells you something different."

"I agree. Such a horrible way of sacrificing lives is not tolerable. Even I, a former criminal, admit that."

"Former? I thought you are still one."

"Ha ha, you needed to say this, do you? Tit for tat, Sometimes you are so childish….and sometimes more mature than others. You are a riddle."

"And that is what I want to be."

"Why?"

I shrug. "When you are a riddle, you are unpredictable. And when you are unpredictable, no one can foresee your thoughts. You are invisible for your enemy's minds. You are a shadow, which is not seen."

"…That you made up right now, or isn't it so?"

"You got me.", I grin even broader than earlier, "I do this for fun. Although it is still a nice side effect."

She shakes her head. "The childish and mature side united here...but maybe that is the reason that you had so much luck."

"You mean the thing with the Plague?"

"What could I mean otherwise?"

I grin. "Yeah you are right…." I am waiting for something, but it doesn't come, "And not even one thank you, what?"

"Why?"

"With defeating the Plague we rescued the Eastern Lands. Your lands."

"I can't remember living so far in the west…but when it is important for you. Thank you for rescuing us." she replies with a little sarcasm.

"And for more I have not asked…" I think about something, "There is still one thing, you will be interested to know in this matter."

"One thing? What do you mean?"

"Something I have not told still... There is missing the reason, why Piast made this deal."

"To survive or not?"

I look into her eyes. "That is one part of the truth…"

**Birth of a Shadow**

**Act III**

**Chapter XVIII:** Caught once again?

The sun was setting already, while Piast and his men surrounded the entrance to the pass. There were several knights and archers. Their arrows were directed at us of course. Every one of us left the pass slowly and needed to stop in front of it.

"Uhh….." Nimue was thrown in front of us, fettered by a rope. Clyde landed right beside her. I went to her and helped her into a sitting position.

"And when this is not the Norseman from back then." Piast said, after he recognized Eric, "Seems that you have not done your job correctly back then."

"Yeah…I have forgotten to tell you that I quit." Eric replied a little amused. The only guy, who staid amused always no matter how bad the situation looked like. Aris stepped forward his wing at the hilt of his sword.

"Don't you dare to insult my Liege." he said threatening.

Eric grinned simply further. Piast waved with his wing: "We can discuss this later." he said, "But it seems that I need to trust your instincts more the next time. You were right with you suspicion that the others were too late."

Aris nodded. "Always your grateful servant, my Liege."

Piast stepped forward. "So what should I do with you now? Have you destroyed the Plague?"

"You can bet that we did." Sis replied angered.

"I see…That are good news as well like bad news. Now I don't have a proper punishment for you all and my father's plans to conquer the Eastern Lands seem to perish."

"What? What did you say? You father's plans?" dad asked confused.

Piast grinned arrogantly. "You seem to be surprised. Have you really thought that caging the Plague was the only thing my father had in mind? Of course he wanted to use them as a weapon."

"A weapon? You're way off! The Leader of the Plague told us, that they made a deal with your father. And there was no mentioning of being a weapon." dad explained.

"Ah, you had even the possibility to talk with them. That is good news. You surprise me. But what can be expected different from stinky felines and their allies? I would have never gone closer to these guys than several 100 meters. Yeah my dad had a deal with them, but who says that he would keep his word? After all these guys were stupid monsters."

"Not so stupid as you might think. Their leader expected a betrayal." Moc said.

"Ah he did? It came to nothing like it seems. Thanks to you. But the talk is over now. Surrender your weapons and fell on your knees where you belong."

Of course we have done nothing of this, but instead Sis stepped forward. We saw like the arrows of the archers aimed at her now – by the way I realized that there were five archers. I turned to her to stop her from walking further, but then I saw her face: Wrath. Pure Wrath. And she glared at Aris.

"You were the guy, who killed my mother." she said to him.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Piast replied with obvious sarcasm.

"Not you. Him." Sis corrected him. Piast looked back at Aris, who had drawn his sword and was stepping now between Sis and Piast.

"So? Will you cry now that's why?" he said and pointed the tip of his sword at Sis face.

"No, I challenge you." Sis said without decreasing wrath.

Aris laughed. "You – challenge – me? That is the most ridiculous sentence I have ever heard. Better go back to suck at your mothers breast, kiddo. Oh, I forgot she is dead."

Even I got angry now once again and Sis drew her swords. "Don't hide behind the arrows and your age, when you are worth of holding this sword and calling yourself a warrior."

Somehow this hit in the spot. "She is right." Piast said, "I would be interested in this battle as well. Kill her Aris."

Aris turned around and nodded. Then he got into battle posture, like Sis.

"Have you forgotten that we are no avengers?" I whispered to her.

"I know." she replied, before they started circle each other. It lasted a while till they started the fight. I don't remember many details, but I know that it was a fight between masters. Attack, Dodge and Block came in the right timing and you could see flows neither in their attacks nor defenses. And all their attacks were deadly with one hit. There was no space for mistakes and I bet both knew it.

But, although I wanted to see like my Sister would beat the crap out of this guy, I forced myself to concentrate. I knew what she did: Buying us time to come up with a plan to escape, because even when she won, our situation would not change a bit. I tried to find a way out of it.

I saw something immediately: No one of the archers looked at us. They watched the fight with full concentration. Even one or two arrows left their bows.

"Pssst…..Moc." I whispered to him, because he was standing behind me.

"What is it?" he whispered back.

"The archers….they don't look at us."

He didn't answer, but I thought he had realized it as well. I heard further whispers and I think he informed the others. During this I looked around in front of me and Nimue as well. Maybe we could find something useful. After looking around for a while, I found a stone big enough to send every guy to sleep, if it hit his head. I grabbed it fast and threw it back weakly, hoping that it would hit Moc's foot.

Some time passed and nothing happened, but the fight was still close to a draw. I used the time to cut the ropes of Nimue and Clyde, but instructed them to lie still on the ground. They obeyed, before I felt like Moc's fingers tapped my shoulder.

"We are ready. You will yell as loud as you can to distract these guys from anything else, why we knock them out." I nodded and looked around once again. Piast seem to be bored slowly, so I needed to hurry. I breathed in one time and that very strong. Then I yelled as loud as I could. The effect was the wished. All of them got distracted and one archer even lost his arrow cause of this. Also Aris got distracted and Sis could cut him into the face, but not deadly.

Seconds passed, where our enemies tried to find out, why I have yelled and in the same time their archers were knocked out one by one. I stood up and charged Piast, who seemed to be shocked. I drew my knife and wanted to cut him down already, but was stopped by Aris, who was bleeding from the wound on his head.

"Not so fast, bubby boy." he said and glared at me with the still opened eye. I heard like the others charged our enemy and I saw like Piast flew away with his three friends. I could not stop him. I cursed and created distance between me and this Aris. Before he could attack further, Sis came and continued their fight. I was attacked by an armored wolf, but I could dodge the attacks easily and hit his unarmored head with ease. I ran to the next tree to catch the flying away Piast. I climbed it up as fast as possible and then jumped from its crown. I had even reached Piast almost, but one of his friends – the black falcon – stopped and charged me in my own flight. He dashed me away and I fell on the hard ground.

I was still dizzy, when I rose again, – Yeah, I have not fainted – and was attacked immediately by another attacker. A heavy charge of Moc stopped this guy and he crashed against the next tree.

I grinned at Moc and could then look around. Dad, Eric, Moc, Sis and Nimue – and even Clyde – have beaten Piast's men. It seemed that they have underestimated us. Only Aris was still standing and was now approached from every side.

"You have lost." Sis said and pointing her swords at him. He didn't look like someone, who has given up. "I don't think so.", he replied and held his sword in a defense manner. I don't think he even thought about retreating now.

We were ready to charge him when someone jumped in front of him: It was the silvery cat from back then.

"It seems I came right in time." it said again with this odd accent. Aris body language told that he was relaxing and we got into a more serious battle posture once again.

The cat glared at us. "You have lost already." he said, right before I saw like dad made a hit noise. I looked at him. He had grabbed his neck and was staggering right after this. Then I heard like Eric, Nimue and even Sis made the same sound. Like when you are stung by a needle. Then I felt it as well at and grabbed my neck. I became dizzy once again, but much stronger than earlier. My eyes began to close without any efforts. I tried to stay awake, but it was a hopeless battle.

I closed my eyes and collapsed on the ground. I haven't even felt the impact.

* * *

"I don't know how long I was out, but…"

"That is a surprise." Aijna interrupts me.

"What?" I ask.

"Usually you would use this opportunity to make a break. Again…"

"What?! When I made a break the last time? Only when I went to get a drink, but nothing more."

"You make every time a break and most often your last words before a break are this tension building spoilers."

I keep silent. "Yeah, you are right. But these breaks are not long. Only a sigh."

"For me it was like a break, which lasts at least a week."

"Okay, Okay….Can I continue?"

"Yes, you can. I want to see how long this new style last."

I sigh. "Fine. Let's continue."

* * *

I don't know how long I was out, but the wakening up was everything but comfortable. I opened my eyes slowly and realized that the world around me was moving up and down. I was carried. I saw Moc's face to my side and on his other shoulder Nimue's face. She was still sleeping.

"What…What is…going on?" I achieved to mutter. Moc looked at me and seemed to be relieved.

"Finally! Get on your feet and run!" he said, while letting me fall on my feet. I needed some time to focus, because I was still dizzy. I realized Moc had not waited on me.

"Hey wait!" I yelled behind, while my legs began to move.

"There they are!" I heard someone yell from behind and finally realized that we were chased. I accelerated fast and overrun Moc soon. We ran for a small eternity in the twilight between night and day. It became dark very soon and I needed to guide Moc.

We reached finally a cave close to a river and hid there. We panted for a while, while Clyde flew into the cave as well. He landed close to Nimue.

"Now….I think…." I wanted to start the matter of what was going on once again, when we heard a moan: Nimue awaked.

"What…What is…going on?" she muttered and I chuckled cause of the same first sentence.

"Good, now that you two are awoken, I can explain." Moc stated before breathing in strongly. "What do you remember?"

"The silver cat and a sting at my neck before fainting." I summarized it and Nimue nodded, "Weren't you hit as well?"

"I was, but the poison in the needles is not affecting me."

"Poison?" Nimue said concerned.

"Don't worry. It should send its victims to a sleep fast, but not long. Nothing more."

"And why isn't it affecting you?" I asked.

He hesitated. "Because I am trained to withstand it."

We waited, but there came nothing more. "You know, that this asks more questions than it answers, do you?" I said scratching my neck at the same spot, where I was hit.

"I know….it is only difficult to talk about my past."

"Your past?...Only that you know, you have a very bad timing to talk about your past." I replied smirking.

He smirked as well. "I have not planned this, but it seems that my past doesn't want to be forgotten."

"What do you mean?" Nimue asked curious. Although I was worrying about the fact, that the others were missing, I was also curious.

"This cat…he belonged to the Order of the Black Claw."

"Black Claw? I can't remember that we invited him to join us." I said.

"No. The Order of the Black Claw is an assassin organization from my home. Every one of them is a professional."

We stared at him. "Interesting, but...can you get to the point."

"I can't. There are things you need to know." he breathed in and out once again, "The Order was once a group, which goals were to protect the innocent and the ones, who couldn't protect themselves. That is the reason why my father joined them."

"Aha.", I said impatiently.

"Let him finish speaking!" Nimue informed me and Clyde glared at me.

"He was one of them till…he realized what they are today. He quit. He took mother and fled from the Order."

"Let me guess: Quitting is forbidden in the Order?" I deduced.

"Correct. But dad knew where he could hide: Outside of the influence of the Order. He could hide there for years. And could build up a family. We were safe there, but still….my father was a cautious one. But to whom I am telling this? He trained me fighting as well like surviving the usual poisons of the Order. That's why I am not affected by this sleeping poison." he hesitated, "I think he hoped he trained me for nothing, but….his hope was not fulfilled. They found us, when I was playing outside. I saw like they hanged my mother and father. There was no chance of survival."

I felt bad. "I am sorry, man….I had no idea."

"I know….and this was good so. They saw me, but I could flee. They chased me till the Mountains you call the World's End. There I avoided them by falling down the mountains."

"Falling down? How have you survived?" Nimue asked concerned.

"By not being at the peak of the mountains and by branches of trees, which braked my fall in the hard way. I was close to death till you and your father found Me.", he looked at me, "After I was healed, I left for your safety."

"I see…dad knew it, didn't he?"

"Yes, he tried to convince me to stay, but I refused. Not till I realized that the Order was not chasing me anymore, I came back. I hoped they thought I am dead."

"I see….so this is the background. What happened few hours ago?"

"I don't know why they attacked us. Either they had recognized me or simply, because they have a deal with the King, I don't know. But they sent us all to sleep except me. I took you and Nimue, because you were the closest and ran away. Clyde followed me, because he was not hit."

I glared at him. "You ran away? Although you knew in what a danger the others are right now?"

"I had no choice. We can't beat the Order."

"The Hell! You should have at least tried!" I turned around to go back.

"Hey, what are you doing, Kuba?"

"What do you think I am doing? I am going back!"

"No, you can't! You don't know how strong they are. There is no possibility to beat them. They will capture you only!"

"So at least I will make this capture a hell on earth."

He grabbed me. "You don't understand: We can't rescue them! They are lost."

I couldn't stop myself: I hit him hard in the face. I glared at him still although he fell on his ass.

"You still don't understand: I will not give them up! No matter the cost!"

I tried to turn away once again, but he stopped me: "But why? You will lose." he said and I realized that I was not talking with the Moc I was fighting for years already. I saw the boy, I have rescued once.

I looked him into the eyes. "Because I am a hero."

He shook his head. "Not again this crap."

"You were always the only one, who thought this is crap, because you don't know what a hero is. A hero is no one with special abilities. A hero is someone, who fights what is right even when he knows that he will lose."

He kept silent. "I thought you knew this. I need to try it now." I ended my monolog.

I wanted to go away alone. "Stop.", I heard Nimue's voice and turned around, "Maybe you are right, Cien. We need to rescue them. If the Order is our enemy or someone else. But is there something in the codex of a hero that forbids making plans so that you will be successful?"

I thought about this and needed to shake my head in denying matter. "So, why are we quarreling instead of scheming a plan?"

I scratched my cheek grinning embarrassed. "Okay, that can be a good idea."

Moc stood up. "Only that you know: I have not abandoned them light-hearted."

"I know….let us discuss this matter, when we have time for this. We need to rescue someone."

"For this we will need information. Are they still living? After all we are talking about an organization of assassins." Nimue asked Moc.

"They are. When the Order wanted their death, they had used real poison." Moc informed us.

"I see….so the next question needs to be: Where are they?"

We looked at Moc. "Don't have a clue. Really. I have not thought about looking back, you know."

I scratched my ear this time….yeah, my hygiene back then was horrible.

"I need to contact my source network. They will know where we can find them."

"We should look at the Mine as well." Nimue suggested.

"Yeah, even when the sacrifice-thing is finished, they could be brought there. If the Order is working together with Piast."

"Why should they help Aris otherwise?" Moc asked. We nodded.

"So that is decided. I go for contacting my network and you are going to the Mine. We see us again at Eric's tavern in one week. Agreed?"

"Agreed.", all three of them replied.

* * *

The start of Act III, the final Act. In extra Length. How do you like it?

Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks.

This part of the world, the idea and these characters belong to me.


	19. Old Bird Old Grudges

**Birth of a Shadow**

**Chapter XIX:** Old Bird – Old Grudges

The week passed fast. I was here and there to contact all my sources. No one knew what I wanted to know. I met the others while watching the ruins of the tavern Boozing & Spewing.

"Ah, there you are Cien…Damn." Moc, who had walked to me from behind, said, before he saw the ruin.

"What happened?" Nimue asked.

"Few days ago a group of King's Soldiers came. They burnt down the whole Tavern." I turned around, "I have not heard, what happened with H, but I couldn't find remains of a corpse in the ruin."

"But….from where they have known this?" Moc asked confused.

"Either we have a traitor or….they have broken them already." the last part of the sentence was harder to tell than I imagined. Moc grabbed my shoulder. "Don't worry. I bet they are fine. Don't forget they are tough."

I shake my head. "Maybe….What have you found out?"

They looked at each face. "Nothing. We have observed the Mine for days, but there was no sign of any newcomers." Moc replied finally.

I lowered my head. "You have not heard anything as well?" Nimue asked me knowing the answer.

"Not what I wanted to hear." I replied depressed.

"What have you heard?" Moc asked curiously, but I think also to change the topic.

I sighed. "A Fleet is sailing at Amber Harbor."

"A fleet?" Nimue asked. I looked into her eyes. "A fleet of the Warrior King of the Lake Islands.", I added finally.

"Father!" she said joyfully, "He is coming to rescue me."

"Or to surrender." I objected.

"Father would never surrender! Earlier he would die!" Nimue replied angry.

I sighed once again. "Do you think that he is the man, for who his pride is more important than his own daughter? When yes, then I have said nothing."

She kept silent. "You know something else, do you?" Moc hit the spot.

I nodded. "The Absolute Enclosure was cancelled."; "Those are good news, aren't they?" Nimue interfered, but I shook my head: "No. The reason for this is that the army is gathering. And not in the North cause of a probably invading army, but in the east."

Both of them lowered their head. "They wouldn't do this, when your father would be a danger for them." Moc stated the obvious. "I know!" Nimue replied angrily, "I know."

Moc looked at me. "When this is happening, it seems that King Piast accelerates his plan of invading the Eastern Lands."

I nodded. "But this impossible! The Tunnel, which is built at the Mine, is still not ready." Nimue objected. We looked at her and then Moc explained: "The reason for the tunnel in the first place was to let the Plague through, which wasn't able to withstand the temperatures of the Mountains. But now without them….they can find a road above the mountains."

"When they haven't already. Already forgotten: The Order is working with them. I bet they know the roads through the mountains."

"I know…it seems for me, that the things got much more complicated than a simple rescue mission now." Moc summarized everything.

I nodded. "Yes and the rescue mission is not the most unimportant one of this. We can't allow Piast to pass the Mountains and we can't allow that your father joined his forces. We need to do something."

"But what? And where? Do you know, where they gather?" Nimue asked the questions I couldn't answer. I shook my head.

"We need to separate." Moc suggested with confidence, "You, Nimue and Clyde need to go to Amber Harbor. You are the only ones, who can prevent that your father joins the ranks of King Piast's army."

"I know, but I don't know, where Amber Harbor is."

"The road there…" I pointed out at the northern road, "…leads directly to Amber Harbor. Always northward."

She nodded. "And we two…" Moc continued his plan, "…go to Eagle's Hall."

"Eagle's Hall? For what reason?" I asked.

"We need to find out, where they gather. Have you a better location to find out where?"

I shook my head. "No,…Clara…."

"Clara?" both asked confused.

"She wasn't there, when I wanted to ask her some questions and I hadn't the time to wait. Maybe she knows something. And when not, there is still Mieszko as the last straw."

"Mieszko?"

"The younger brother of Piast. He could help us."

"Wait a minute…why he should help us?" Nimue stated.

I looked at her. "He is different than his brother. He….apologized for what happened with my mother. And he tried to stop Piast of leaving us and the other prisoners at the Valley of the Plague. He is a good guy."

"So we will ask him or her. Good then this is decided." Moc replied.

"When you can convince your father, it would be good to see us at World's End. When we will not find another clue about the gathering place, we will search for it with our eyes." I added, "And then try to stop Piast.", I looked at Moc, "With all our might."

Moc nodded and then we turned around to go, but Nimue stopped Moc. Before we could even ask what she wanted, she kissed him. I admit that my lower jaw fall down cause of this. By the way Clyde's as well. I and he couldn't believe our eyes….I could foretell it?...yeah, I had a bad premonition, but nothing more. I wouldn't have thought that they were so far already with their relationship.

And I was right. Moc stepped back confused as well. "If we will not see us again." Nimue replied smiling and then ran northward.

We hesitated till we started our running as well.

"Eh,…you have nothing against that I ask…" I wanted to start this topic, but Moc replied annoyed: "I have not such a relationship with her! I was surprised by this as well."

I grinned, because I felt that this was not the complete truth. And then I realized what this meant. This was one of the hardest things I had to do in my life, but I still decided to do it. I stared at him and said: "You have my blessings."

"What?"

"You have…", "I heard you! But for what I need your blessings?"

"You can marry her. I will not stand in the way.", somehow this made me sad, although to say it, was rather easy after my decision.

"What? Marriage? I said that was nothing!"

I grinned still. He tried further attempts to convince me, but it was obvious, what he really felt. After a while he stopped and then we continued our journey silently.

We reached Eagle's Hall at Sunset. Entering it was not hard, because the two guards were not caring for us. Once inside Eagle's Hall it seemed less dangerous than earlier with all the missing guards. Most of earlier patrolling guards were clearly not in the city. We crossed the river on its stone bridge, reached the church fast and this time we waited till Clara appeared.

"Oi, Cien, finally you come! I need to tell you something."

"Slower and quieter Clara, okay." I replied.

"They have your father! And your sister! And this Old Badger."

I looked at Moc. I began to hope again. "Where are they?"

"Don't know. Somewhere in the castle. I couldn't find out where exactly."

I nodded. "There is another thing I need to ask you: Do you know where the guards went?"

"No. But they marched away the day, when Prince Piast came back. With him by the way. And he had brought your father and the others here."

"I see….Do you know, who Mieszko is?"

"Who?"

"An Eagle. Looks similar to Piast, but younger and weaker."

"Younger and weaker?...Yeah, I know him! He was brought here days before Prince Piast returned himself. He was imprisoned in one of the towers….I think the northeastern."

"I see…Thank you, Clara. You helped us much."

"I hope so. Do you know what is going on?"

We looked at each other and decided to tell it. We explained it properly and then she nodded. "I see…Then I wish you good Luck. You may need it."

And with this we left the church and entered the night. We reached the walls, which surrounded the castle rather fast. The gate was guarded by two guards.

"I know these guys." I said after I recognized the ox and the bear.

"You know? Are they your sources?"

"No…or yes. I cared there for that they were drunk and they told me, where I would find Skull and the Carriage."

"I see…there are two further guards at the house above the gate….Have you a plan, how we should get into the castle?"

"I have a plan. Do something, when you think you need to, but be quiet." I replied and stood up. I went directly to the Gate and have stepped into the light of the closest torch rather fast.

"Stop! Who are you?" the ox guard yelled at me. I knew that the guys from above would hear this. I stepped even closer so that they could see my face. "Hey, boys, what's up?" I asked without doubt.

"You!" the bear guard yelled and stepped forward to grab my throat, "You have let us alone with the bill!"

"Good to hear, that your memory was not damaged by the amount you drank." I replied grinning. A wolf stepped at the wall after he had left the house. "What is going on down there?" he yelled.

"Not your business!" the ox guard yelled up, "This is a private matter."

The wolf chuckled and went inside once again. For this I waited: I grabbed the arm of the bear to lift my legs at his chest. Then I used my weight to force him collapsing hard on the ground head ahead. While I did this a stone hit the ox directly into the head and soon after Moc appeared and sent the guy to sleep. I stood up and finished the bear off as well. Moc stood with the back at the wall and was ready to help me up. I used his hands to jump upwards and grabbed the wall edge. I climbed up slowly and then looked at the Castle Grounds. They were completely empty. I heard noise from the house to my right and hit myself in the blind angle behind the opening door. The two wolves, who have stepped outside, were chatting and wanted to look, if the bear had finished me off already. In the moment they saw what happened, I grabbed their heads and crashed them at each other head. When they have fainted I helped Moc to come upwards as well.

"It seems that only the weakest guys remained in the castle." I said grinning.

"Yeah….so how should we approach this?"

"We need to know, where father and the others are first. So we need to go to Mieszko after all."

"I see….so this is again a rescue mission?"

I nodded. Before Moc could jump down, I stopped him. "I am sorry, Moc. You were right. If we would have fought, we would have lost and then got captured. That no one would help."

He grinned. "But you were right as well. I have given up. Seeing the Order once again….has awoken old fears. But now I will fight till the end."

We grinned at each other and left the walls. Inside the castle it wasn't as empty as the grounds, but still far too few to even detect us. We reached the floor below the tower without many problems.

"Still one floor." Moc said while running up the stairs beside me. We reached a door. Closed and locked. "Here? Isn't there missing a floor?" I asked. Looking out of the window close to us proved that there was missing a floor indeed. We looked at each other and then shrugged.

"How we open this lock?" Moc asked, but I have withdrawn one of my claws already.

"And you said training lock opening would be useless." I said, while I went to the lock carefully.

"It was useless in the middle of a forest." Moc replied, while I have picked the lock already. We opened the door and entered a heated chamber. The chimney was still on fire, while we inspected the chamber. It was not so big – as wide as the tower – and had nothing more except a table, a bed and an armchair, which was turned around to the fireplace. Close to this were stairs, which led to another door, but this time unlocked.

"Is Mieszko here?" Moc asked me and I shrugged my shoulders not knowing.

"He is up there." a voice said to us. We realized that a wing was coming from the armchair and this was also the source of the voice. We got into battle posture, while the old Eagle, which was called King Piast once, appeared. He was still looking like a King, but much older and weaker.

"King Piast…" we muttered.

"Who have you expected, panther? Your dead mother?" he said sarcastically and I became angry. He turned around to the fire once again to warm up more.

"You know me?" I asked trying to stop my anger from getting out.

"Of course I do. I remember the day, when I saw you and your family the first day. You have grown."

"You remember this day? That is ten years ago."

"And you think that I don't know so you need to remind me of this? Don't make me laugh. I have an eidetic memory. I remember everything."

We stepped closer to the chamber and closed the door behind us.

"For what reason are you here?" he asked us.

"For rescuing my father, sister and our friend Eric." I replied.

"Only for that? Odd, I would have thought you would come for avenging your mother…yeah, I know of this. Every detail. Piast said it to me."

Again my anger came back, while I remembered her last moments. "We are not avengers." Moc replied confidently and I nodded, after the King turned around surprised. Then he grinned sadly.

"I see….then you are better than me."

"We don't care." we both said in unison, "Either you or your other son need to tell us, where we can find the others."

The King turned around his armchair and sit down on it. He looked even older now. And old and exhausted bird. "So you are not interested, why your mother needed to die?"

I gulped angered. He grinned once again, but this time evilly. "Explain.", I demanded.

He chuckled and needed to cough. "It seems that I can't deny you this demand, although I am the King Here.", he made a break, "All began, when I was young and ambitious."

"We don't want to hear your life story, but only the reason, why my mother needed to die." I replied angered and impatiently.

"Patience, this is already the shortened version. Because of my ambitions, I was a conqueror my whole life. Already back then I had expended the country of my father tenfold. But not only with the sword, but also with the word. My biggest weakness back then was that I was too kind to my enemies. So I tried as well to create peace between us and the Tribe of the Knife Felines, the archenemy of our family. This was a mistake and the punishment was the death of my wife, the only person, which I have really loved my whole life."

"How she died?" Moc asked.

"The Felines sent an assassin to kill her and my children. If Aris wouldn't be there, I had to grieve over three graves. The Feline was captured and after I returned from the negotiations, I interrogated him. I asked him, why he did this. If he didn't want to have peace. He replied something, which fills me with anger, when I think about this: We are felines and you are birds. Natural enemies for eternity. Why should we want to have peace?"

He made a break, but slowly I began to understand. "I have killed him on the spot. But this was not enough for me. I took the banner of the Avenger and avenged her death with the capturing of all felines for torture. First the Tribe and then all the other felines, which were still living in my realm. I got them all…..Now I know, that this was a mistake. A bigger one than the earlier. I tried to fulfill my wish for revenge, although it would not bring her back. I could be never satisfied and so I grieve till today."

"You say this, although you have sacrificed so many lives for your own ambitions?" I blamed him.

"You talk about the Plague….I needed to. If I haven't, they would have destroyed the Western Lands like they did with other countries as well. I had to sacrifice the felines. I think that this fate was even better than the fate of being tortured their whole life."

"And what is with the lives, which were sacrificed till the last week for you ambitions of conquering the Eastern Lands?" this time Moc blamed him.

The King kept quiet first and then grinned in a realization matter. "So this is what he did…..I haven't known this…"

"You haven't?" we asked surprised.

"No. The last act, I did in the name of being King, was to conquer the lands till World's End. For maybe finding another way to stop the Plague. I haven't. And with this my ambitions left me. I let my son reign since then."

"So he is responsible for all this?"

"It seems so. But don't hate him. He is…grieving. He has seen the death of his mother in front of his eyes. He was a kid back then, not much older than a hatchling. And he needed to see like his mother died in front of his eyes in the cruelest manner. He grieves since then and this grief had created hatred, which is much stronger than mine. It is pure. Even when he would think about this, he will never see the truth, that he is not better than the murderer of his mother. And I know it from first hand. I haven't known, what he planned, but knew at least that it was cause of his hatred. I tried to stop him, but instead he imprisoned me here with Mieszko."

I lowered my head. In a way, he was similar to me, but….he had not a father, who tried to prevent from him stepping closer to his hatred. This needed to be what father meant…..

"What will you do now?"

"We will stop him." I said confidently, "No matter the cost. No more sacrifices for selfish reasons."

He nodded. "But first we need to rescue the others." Moc added, "We need to know, where they are."

"I will show you the way." we heard a voice from above. Mieszko had stepped into the chamber.

"How much have you heard?" his father asked.

"Everything. Now I understand brother much better."

"So what will you do?" the old King asked, while Mieszko stepped closer to us. He stopped and then turned around to his father. "I will correct the things you and brother did."

Then he left the chamber and we followed him. "Don't kill him." the old King said, when we left him behind in his chamber.

We reached the dungeon without problems. The guards were not ready to deny the order of a Prince and so we could open the door of their cell rather fast. They were in good health despite missing some food.

"For God's sake, you are alive. We believed the worst." dad said, while hugging us. We got their weapons back and then we explained the new situation.

"Wait a minute….the Boozing & Spewing is destroyed?" Eric asked disbelieving. We could only nod.

"When this is so, then….I have finally a real reason for giving them a good trashing!" Eric yelled loud enough. Then he kept silent, while we talked with the others. "So we need to get to the East. The question is where they gather." dad said.

"I know who knows It.", Mieszko said. We looked at him and I saw that the others didn't want to trust him. "He is okay." I said fast.

"Who knows it?" Moc asked.

"Skull. I saw that they talked about this and he wanted to come with them, but…he was not allowed. His failure from back then is still not forgiven. I think he is drinking right now."

We found him rather fast….Yeah, I know I repeat myself, but so are the facts. It was rather fast.

We could convince him that he told us what he knew and he didn't even try to withstand our interrogation. It seemed even that he wanted to tell it. I don't know, how they have ordered him to stay here, but it seemed that he was really angry cause of this.

After we got the information – you will not believe where they gathered! – we left Eagle's Hall.

* * *

Next Chapter. The Final Showdown is coming closer. Sorry for publishing it so late. Enjoy it.

Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks.

This part of the world, the idea and these characters belong to me.


	20. Hold the Line

**Birth of a Shadow**

**Chapter XX:** Hold the Line

So I reveal their location immediately: They were at the Valley of the Plague.

They gathered all there. A camp full with tents was built inside the ruins and the army was big. And the location was chosen cleverly.

"They can't be attacked here." dad explained. We couldn't enter the Valley, because of a small outpost at the entrance to it. We gathered in the forest outside of it and saw like more and more enemy soldiers gathered at this place. We couldn't ambush these guys as well, because the risk of getting noticed was big.

"What can we do now?" Mieszko asked.

"I don't have a clue." I replied depressed.

Moc stared at the Mountains. "We need to find another way inside the Valley." he said.

"That is easier said than done." Sis replied.

"It is as easy as done. I know a way." Moc replied and all of us looked at him.

"Spit it out!" Eric demanded. Since he heard of the destruction of his tavern he was the most eager of us to defeat Piast and his army.

"I…" Moc wanted to begin, but was interrupted by a voice from the sky: "Ah, there you are."

It was Clyde. Obviously we were surprised to see him, although the initial question was found rather fast.

"Clyde, why are you here?" we all asked somehow at the same time.

Clyde landed on a branch close to our camp. "We reached King Angus. And Lady Nimue was able to convince him to fight against Piast and his minions."

To hear this message made us happy, but dad pointed out at the weakness of this testimony immediately: "When will they be here?"

"They haven't known from this location till they reached Eagle's Hall. The King and his minion Skull were more than ready to give the information, which was demanded. They will be here in two days. Not earlier. I was sent in advance to find you."

The joy from earlier was like vanished. Two days? How the hell should we stop the army from marching away in two days?

"What do you wanted to say, Moc?" dad asked.

Moc hesitated first, but then replied the question: "The location, where I fell from the mountains is not far away from here."

"Really? Why haven't you said this the last time?" Sis asked annoyed.

"Because I was not sure. I realized this not earlier than today." Moc replied still controlling himself.

"Can you lead us to this place? Maybe we will find a way up…" dad suggested and Moc nodded. Immediately we decamped and followed Moc further to the North. We could avoid being detected by Piast soldiers, from which more and more reached the Valley. We reached a scarp in the World's End Mountains, which went really high here.

"From where did you fall?" I asked disbelieving, that someone was able to survive this fall from up there.

"From there." Moc replied and pointed his forefinger at a specific spot of this wall: A gap was seen there. It was much lower than the Mountains themselves and was in this way in the survival scale, I could accept. Still it was not so low and climbing up was almost impossible.

"How can we climb up there?" I asked and Moc showed me a rope. He gave it to Clyde, who flew upwards and attached it there somewhere. Every one of us climbed this rope up and we reached the gap in this way. It was easier than expected.

"Clyde, can you fly to the camp of the enemy and spy on it? But only when you are not in danger." my Sis suggested and Clyde nodded. He didn't even try to oppose her and flew right to the south.

"And when we will need him again?" I asked.

"We will not." Moc replied and took the first step to the east. We followed him and reached finally the Plateau, where the cave with the Plague was found once.

We looked downwards and located the camp of Piast's army. It was bigger than expected.

"Have someone an idea, how we should defeat these guys?" I asked into the round.

"There doesn't need to be a plan. We charge and finish them off. Not a single survivor should remain." Eric suggested and everyone of us thought that it would be wise not to react on this answer.

"Moc, do you know from where you have come?" my dad asked to Moc, who was looking around the whole area. He looked back at us. "I recognize this terrain. Now…it is ridiculous, that I have not noticed it earlier. Much has changed, but I think I will be able to lead the way."

"Then do this." Sis said and we nodded. We followed Moc, when he led us away from the road, which led to the destroyed caves of the Plague. He led us to the East closer to the Mountains and higher as well. Yeah it became colder as well and we saw like the first snow fell down on the ground. Finally we reached a pass right at the peak of a hill – only in comparison to the mountains surrounding it – which was ideal for hiding behind it. We looked the hill down eastwards and saw the great area these mountains surrounded. It was bigger as expected as well.

"These mountains down there are a Labyrinth. I still don't know how I could pass them." Moc said and we looked at each other.

"And this is the only way to the East?" my Sis asked.

"The only I know." Moc replied. We thought about this and then decided to camp here. Not far away was a source for water and we had rations taken from Eagle's Hall.

"I hope the Order doesn't know another way as well." Mieszko stated to us. He seemed to be more confident since I have talked with him during being a prisoner. We talked further about these topics till we heard a yell. "Help!"

We looked up and saw like Clyde was fleeing from the three birds of prey. I and Moc took our bows and aimed at the birds. My first try was a miss, but Moc hit the guy closest to Clyde. Finally these guys realized they were in danger and stopped in the midair. Before they could turn around, I and Moc had enough time to shot the other two down as well. After we examined these guys, we realized that these were the three friends of Piast.

"Three down still one to go." Mieszko reacted to this realization and seemed to be sad cause of this. We walked to Clyde, who was still panting. "What happened?" dad asked.

"They saw me and then they hunted me. They will come this way." Clyde responded panting.

"You are sure?" Sis insisted.

"Yes. This is the road this silver cat suggested." Clyde replied finally having enough breath.

"When will they come?" dad wanted to know.

"Tomorrow they will start to march. They have heard of the closer coming Warrior King and want to hide in the mountains for an ambush. In this way they abandon some of their soldiers as well."

We nodded and looked at the peak. Against attacks from the ground it was protected well cause of the decreasing height on the other side and the passes wide, which was only big enough for three persons side by side. The protection against birds was another thing.

"Cien, you and Moc need to climb up these cliffs. There you will dig holes and hide in them with the help of your cloaks. You will await the birds." dad explained. We nodded and did what he ordered. We needed some time to prepare everything – the others have built a small wall with stones at the peak, which was solid enough to withstand first attacks – but we did it finally. At the end we sat around the fire and talked for maybe the last time of our life.

"So someone wants to tell a story?" I suggested. Somehow I had no stories to tell back then.

"You want to hear a story now?" Sis asked amused a little.

"Yeah. What can we do different the day before we will die."

"We will not be defeated. We will not die. Not as long I am here." Eric replied confidently.

"That I didn't say. Our death and our failure don't contradict itself. But it is rather probable, that this is the last night we sit down here. Almost the whole Squad of Black Claw."

Somehow all of them nodded, but they couldn't find a last story. Almost nobody.

"I have a story. Not a good one, but a true one. Once was living a feline in a village far away from here. His village was burnt down by soldiers, who served a king, which was at war with the Duke, who was ruling the feline's home. The Feline swore revenge and joined the forces of his Duke. Years of war corrupted this feline till he fell into the Darkness. Even after the war ended, he couldn't stop hating the enemy and was rampaging through its land. He killed many innocent people as well during this. But this changed, when he met a female feline of his kind, who could bring him back from the Darkness with the light of her smile. He told her everything, what he did. Every cruel deed and still she haven't thought about him less. She accepted it and said: The only way to free oneself from the guilt, is by repaying it. Live in peace like the people, who needed to die cause of you. Live like the person, which they wanted to be. He married her and got children. And they all lived happily ever after."

I and Sis – and maybe Moc as well – realized immediately that this was the past of dad, which he didn't want to tell us till now. Somehow we were so surprised about this, that no one of us could say anything.

"A fairy tale your story." Eric stated and dad nodded. "Yeah, hope that a fairy tale will happen to us tomorrow." he said and nodded. We two understood the message and then went to sleep. The next day came faster than we wanted to have it coming.

Like planned I and Moc hid beneath our cloaks on the cliffs to the side of the pass. It was not snowing anymore, but there for it looked like it would rain soon and I prayed for this.

But the rain didn't come in time: the first birds were flying at us already, before we could even see a sign of the ground army. Hidden beneath the cloak I looked at Moc who nodded at me, while I nodded back. I took my bow and prepared an arrow on it. I waited till the last moment, before I fired it at the closest bird – an eagle. I hit like Moc did, who have shot down a hawk close to my eagle.

"Enemy attack!" we heard the alarm of an oversized bat – Vlad. He didn't seem to have problems in the day and commanded this recon mission. We haven't hesitated even for a moment and fired as long as it was possible. The birds tried to avoid our fire, but we were too good at this. Some of them pulled out their own bows, but either they couldn't fire before we shot them down or they missed. Our cloaks were grey like the mountains around them cause of the dust on them.

We have shot down more than the half of this recon group, when we had no further arrows. The birds at the sky realized this and dived to attack us in the close combat. I drew my knife and left my hole. Moc did the same. When the first bird came – a buzzard – I dodged his bill so he flew directly into the ground. The next one – a raven – I redirected by hitting its bill. The third – a pigeon – I simply punched away.

And in this way it continued till Vlad attacked Moc. He dashed him down on the ground and Moc was not able to punch him away from his body. I chose the risky way: I jumped to the other side of the pass – I still don't know how I could achieve this by this wide – and dashed the gigantic bat away from Moc. Moc got back on his feet and together we charged the bat. Because of its big wings, it was hard to hit it at a crucial point, but after a timed combo-attack by us – where I have punched away the wing right in the moment, where Moc punched Vlad's face – the fight was one-sided. At the end Moc knocked him out by dashing him at the ground. After finishing off their leader the birds fled as fast as they could.

I and Moc were pretty tired, because of the injuries and scratches at our bodies. We slid the pass down and reached the others in this way.

"Good work you two." dad complimented us.

"In this way they will think twice, if they attack us from the air the next time." Eric said joyfully. We could only nod to this and then got the reserve arrows. We climbed the pass up once again and waited.

Not much later a single bird came flying and we recognized him as the Crane Aris. He had an ugly scar at his face now, which still looked like it was bleeding. We didn't shot and he landed right on the other side of the wall, which was built by the others.

"In this way we see us again." he said and then noticed the arrows aiming at him, "Don't need to worry. I am here for talking."

We lowered the bows only slowly, while he stepped closer to the wall. Till dad showed himself, he could see only us two.

"What do you want?" dad asked.

"Peace.", Aris explained with stretched out wings, "There is no need to fight against each other, when the enemy is close."

"When you are talking about the Warrior King, he is our ally." Sis said after appearing at the wall.

"Ally? A Warrior King? Do you really believe that he will go away simply, when he has beaten us? No! He will stay and conquer all these lands and I ensure you, his reign will be much worse than ours."

"I would give it a shot." Eric replied, while appearing.

"You? A Norseman? I thought you of all these people would understand the reasons for mistrusting the Lake Islands Warrior King."

"I do. But they are still more reliable than you and your Prince."

"That is suicide! Every one of you will die here. And for what? For a risky try."

"Then we will die." Mieszko appeared and replied confidently.

"Prince Mieszko? What are you doing here?" Aris asked with real surprise.

"What do you think? Stopping my brother, before he will do something stupid."

Aris looked displeased obviously and turned around immediately. He flew back to his Liege and we looked at each other.

"The real thing will start now." I said grinning without even a piece of amusement.

"It will. Come down here." dad said and we did it.

"The Final Battle will start in few moments, so I still want to say something to all of you: I am proud of you. All of you. We have come further than I expected and that without getting devoured by our own hatred. But now it counts. When we can't stop Piast here, the Eastern Lands are lost and with them all the Felines of the East. We need to stop him here. We need to hold the Line till the last possible moment. Are you ready for this?"

"Yes.", I and Sis replied as the first.

"Of course." Eric and Moc as the second.

"We have no other choice." Mieszko replied.

"Not really." Clyde replied and he was the only one, where we could hear fear in the voice. Dad turned around to him. "You don't need to fight. We need you somewhere else. Fly back to your Liege and try to accelerate his march. We need him and his army here."

"Of course." Clyde replied relieved and took course away from this place.

At the horizon we saw already the first soldiers marching at us.

"Not important how this day ends: I would have been nowhere else than here today." I asked and all of them nodded.

I and Moc stayed by the others, while the army was coming closer. There were no birds at the sky, which could be shot down anyway. We hid behind the small wall, when the enemy fired his arrows at us. Two salvos till we heard the yell of closer coming enemy soldiers. We left the wall and stood prepared to attack every attacker, who crossed the wall. Sis had the first cut, a less armored wolf, who died after it. I the second – an ox with a gigantic hammer, which I dashed back at his comrades, before he could cross the wall. Moc had the third – a dog knocked down by an uppercut. Eric's axes defeated the fourth and the fifth one – two falcons. Mieszko and me defeated a bear by me charging him and Mieszko knocking him out. And there were coming still more. Even when I don't remember much further details, I know one thing: We fought. Attacking, Dodging or Blocking was the way of the fight and no one of us even left the Line for a second. The more enemies came the more we repelled. We held the Line.

Then the soldiers retreated. We realized that the evening has come much closer already and all of us were so exhausted like never before. All of us had the one or another cut at the body, but only Mieszko had an injury, which needed to be sewed. While Dad did this, we saw like Aris came back once again, but this time followed by Piast.

"Mieszko! Come out!" he yelled.

Mieszko did this after dad finished the sewing, but it looked like his wound created much pain. The First moments of meeting their eyes were silent.

"Why are you doing this, brother?" Piast asked with honest disbelieve.

"Because it is right." Mieszko replied.

"Right? Are you serious? You are supporting the ones, who were responsible for our mother's death!"

"No…they aren't. They have nothing to do with this. The Felines, who were responsible father killed in a horrible way and he regrets it."

Piast shook his head. "You don't understand….All Felines are responsible. They are evil to the heart. All of need to be wiped off the surface of this world so the Good can rule once again."

"No, brother. How the Good can rule, when you are an enforcer of the Evil?"

"That is ridiculous."

"No it is sad that you don't see It.", Mieszko hesitated, "I have not known our mother, because I was too young for this, when she died. But father and the others, who knew, explained how she was. And I don't think, she would accept, what you are doing here."

"How can you! You haven't known her! For this…For this….I will…..Prepare to die, brother." he stepped forward and Mieszko tried to lift his sword, but couldn't cause of the pain. I stepped on the other side of the wall and pointed my knife at him. "Not so fast."

"Drop dead! This has nothing to do with you, you filthy feline."

"I don't think so. This guy here seems to understand more about the grief of losing a mother than you do. I will not allow you to kill him."

Aris stepped into the way. "I will finish him off, my Liege."

"Yes! Do it", Piast replied joyfully, but my Sis stepped to me. "Only over my dead body." she said and went into battle posture. I grinned.

"Be careful you two." dad said. We nodded.

"Don't kill him. Please." Mieszko pleaded. I smiled at him – and I think this was a real smile. "Don't worry. I am not an avenger."

Then our fight began. My knife crossed its blade with Piast's sword, while Sis' double blades crossed the sword of Aris. I have not looked at her fight, because I was busy with my own. I recommend you not to fight with a knife against a sword. It is very difficult. This guy had the advantage of the distance, which I couldn't reflect for real. I was busier with defending, than planning to counterattack. And I got tired fast cause of the battle earlier. In this way the first cut was only a matter of time: It hit me at my shoulder. I ignored the pain and defended further. I needed to get two further cuts – one at the knee and at my chest – till I knew how to beat him.

I used the knife like a shield and stopped his sword, which came from above. It became to a test of the better material as well like a test of strength. And we were equal despite my tiredness, but our materials not. My knife overused because of the fighting till now and because of the continuing pressure from Piast's sword on it, broke in two halves finally. But this I have calculated: I got into the close death slow motion once again. I saw the downwards swinging sword and stopped it in the midair with my palms holding it in place. Then I pressured back so that he couldn't thrust me. But then from one moment to another I let go by redirecting the tip of the sword first to my side – this was a technique I used for the first time. I used my speed to avoid the thrust, but was still cut, although not bad – and then punched the arrogant bill of the Eagle. He flew backwards and needed to let his sword go. In the moment he got on his feet once again, I began to punch and kick him. Without a weapon he was not better than a beginner in fighting and I had an easy job with the fight. He was not even able to fly away once again. Finally I sent him on the ground, right before Aris collapsed fainting not far away from him.

He looked up at me blood gathering at his bill

"Attack! Attack him!" he yelled and I looked up from him, down the hill. The view there let me grin.

"I don't think so.", a mighty voice told.

Piast looked behind him and saw like his army was on their knees. A big Collie with much lighter colors and a crown helmet on his head was coming to us. He was followed by the smiling Nimue.

"No…no….I don't want to die! I don't want to! Please! Please….mommy!" Piast began to mutter, right before he crouched into the position of a fetus. We looked only at him more sad than happy about the victory.

The Big Collie came to me. He examined me. First I thought he would kill me, but then he began to chuckle with a broad grin. He slapped me on my back, while saying. "It seems that we came in time, boy. You don't need to worry anymore. The Big Daddy is there."

"Don't think that we have needed a landlubber like you here." Eric replied while going to him. The King turned around to him. "And this needs to be the Norseman. So you think, you would be able to stop this big army by yourself?"

"We have done it or why do you think they could not escape you?." Eric said grinning. Both of them grinned and then began a challenge in arm wrestling.

I sighed. I looked down. Piast and his loyal men were beaten. We have won. The Battle was over. We held the Line.

* * *

Yeah I admit that this title bases on Mass Effect 3. A Fantastic Trilogy, a fantastic game – except the End. I hope still that Bioware will be able to notice its mistake some day. Till then I hold the Line like my protagonists did. That is the Final Showdown in extra extra length. :) How have you liked it?

Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks.

This part of the world, the idea and these characters belong to me.


	21. Night of Bitter Sweetness

**Birth of a Shadow**

**Chapter XXI:** Night of Bitter Sweetness

After our victory we returned to Eagle's Hall. The Warrior King wanted to celebrate this victory and invited us to join him in this matter. After all we were the heroes who got rid of the Plague and were able to stop Piast and his army escaping to the East. For this party, he chose the Castle Grounds as well like the place in front of it. The citizens of the city joined this party as well, after finally becoming free of this oppression.

There were many tables, benches, barrels with alcohol, dishes of all kind of food and music and dances. Most of the food came from the Castle, given by the King. Most of these guys seem to be happy and even some of Piast's earlier soldiers could take part in this. The Warrior King has given them their freedom, if they were ready to give up Prince Piast's reign. Most of them accepted. Aris, the three friends of Piast as well like he himself went to the dungeons of the castle. King Piast himself stayed inside the castle. But nobody cared for this. After all it was party time.

I drank my third jug while talking with the warriors of their earlier jobs.

"And there was this thing with the Sea Serpents.", a drunk moose told, "Big and ugly guys. Attacked some villages at the coast. I and my brothers took a ship and hunted them till we could come back with trophies. Lost my eye thereby, but it was worth It.", he said and took another slug.

There were more of these stories, but I leave them at that. I looked around the whole party. It was hard to recognize someone here at the Castle Grounds. But still I saw like Mieszko left the Castle and he didn't look as happy as he should be now. I stood up, strolled to him avoiding the dancers and drinkers, from which Eric was the toughest. He had challenged already a dozen of the Warrior King's men to a drinking duel and had won. In a row and without bigger breaks. Drinking this guy could better than fighting, that was for sure.

I reached Mieszko finally, who stood outside of the others.

"Why this sad face?" I asked in a joyful voice.

He looked at me. "I had a talk with my father."

"So?"

"He abdicates. I should be the next king."

"Where is the problem with this?"

"I don't want to be king." he stared out at the people celebrating, "And I don't think these people will accept me as a king. Not after the rule of my brother."

"You need to try. You are better than your brother."

"I don't know about that,…but I know what I will do: I return to Eagle's Nest. Give these peoples their freedom back and try to reign at least the country, from where my family is coming from. As a Duke and not a King."

The scene with the wrong title came into my mind and I needed to chuckle. "I see….Good Luck with this."

He looked at me now. "What will you do now, after stopping my brother?"

I have thought about this and I had an answer. "Go away."

"Where to?"

"To the East. I will see like the World on the other side of its End looks like."

"I see….and your family and friends?"

"Don't know. Haven't asked. I don't even know how they will react, when I admit this. Maybe I will be able to elicit a real emotion from my dad in this way."

"I see…Good Luck to you as well." We both grinned. Then I had an idea: I gave him my arm for shaking. He took my elbow and we shook both our arms. "

Farewell on your journey.", he said.

"Farewell during your reign.", I replied. Then we separated.

I went back to the party, when someone approached me: It was Nimue. "You look good, Cien."

"Thanks, I try to." I hadn't the chance to talk with her about a certain matter till now, "So you…and Moc. Will you deepen your relationship?"

She looked at me and her face looked sad. "I know that you…had feelings for me."

"No….No! Of course not. You are mistaken. This was only….only…." I wanted to deny it, but she kissed my cheek and I lost my voice immediately.

"I am sorry, but you are not my type. Moc on the other hand…."

"I see….so you are a pair?"

"No…..still not….it will depend on how this night will end."

"This night? What do you…?" I wanted to ask, but was interrupted by Eric yelling at me: "Hey, Cien, where is your father?"

I looked at him and saw that on the stool of the next challenger King Angus – who seemed to have drunken as well – was sitting. Their last 100 arm wrestling ended in a draw.

"Don't know." I replied also yelling to get through the noises of the music and celebrating people.

"Then go and find him. He will be our third man in this drinking challenge." Eric yelled and then began to chat with the others ignoring my objections.

"Seems so that you have something to do.", Nimue said and turned around.

I sighed. "Yeah, see you later." I said and turned around as well. She hasn't answered.

I went through the people to search for dad, but neither had I found him nor even my Sis. I knew she was not the type to drink, but at least being here and celebrating I expected from her.

I found Clyde, who seemed to be very popular by the Ladies of the City. Even a female eagle was close to him and he amused all of them with his talking. For a sparrow that was really not bad.

"Hey, Clyde!" I caught his attention and he looked up, "I am looking for my dad. Have you seen him?"

He got into a proper sitting position and somehow his enjoying face turned to a serious one, although his voice had still an enjoying sound. "Yeah…I have seen…..he went to the Stone Bridge….Said something about needed time to think….or something like that."

This speech sounded even for me odd, but I pinned it on the alcohol and the birdies around him. I shrugged and left the Castle Grounds. Crossing the party in front of the castle was everything from easy, but I accomplished it after some time. Finally I reached the Bridge and it was very quiet and dark here. Even the half full moon couldn't shine enough to replace the light of the torches of the buildings of this city. It was even pretty dark for me with my night vision.

I looked around, but couldn't find anyone. "Damn Clyde….he wanted to have me away only." I muttered and wandered to the side of the bridge close to the river. I still felt uneasy seeing water.

Then like on instinct I felt someone. I looked to the side and recognized Moc.

"Hey, buddy, how is the party for you?" I said joyful to have at least someone to talk. I couldn't see his face probably.

"It is good." he replied and stepped closer to me.

"Yeah….you have not confessed to Nimue still, what? She seems to be sad cause of this." I said, while turning around to him completely. Our noses could touch almost, when I felt that something was wrong. Before I could react a clear hit sent me flying backwards. I landed hard and I felt like I had problems to breath. The punch had hit my chest and in this way my lungs. The pain in my chest proved that he hadn't controlled his strength during it. I felt also a wound there.

"What? Moc! Why….why have you done this?" I could say still and saw like he was approaching. I tried to stand up once again, but one of my hands touched fur and straw behind me. I looked back and saw a black paw. I grabbed it and pulled it out of the heap of straw, which was found behind me. I recognized dad, who was still holding grandpa's sword in his hand.

"DAD!" I yelled and he opened his blood encrusted eyes. "Kuba…? Is this you?"

"Yeah, dad. What happened?" I said and the answer came to me like the most obvious thing of the world. I looked back at Moc, who had stopped right outside of my reach.

"Kuba….I am sorry…." dad muttered and then coughed blood.

"Dad, don't talk!" I yelled at him.

"No, I am dying. Hear my last words."

I couldn't say another word, when he talked with a real smile on his face: "I am sorry, that I can't protect you anymore. I failed to fulfill the promise of your mother."

"You have not failed. You have protected us as long as you were able to." I replied panicky.

His smile got broader. "Do you think this for real?"

"Yes, dad. Not a doubt about it."

"I see….Moc are you here?" I looked at Moc, who was still waiting. I could see his face now. It was emotionless. "Yes, I am here." he replied.

"Then know that I forgive you, what you have done. Not important for what reason." dad said and looked at me again, "And you son: Please let it end here. You have beaten your hatred once and you need to do it again. Will you do this?"

He coughed once again and I couldn't find an answer for this. I stared at Moc and then back on my dad. Then I realized that he was not breathing anymore. "No!" I yelled and couldn't stop my tears…..It lasted a while, but finally I stood up and stared at Moc.

"Why? Why have you done this?" I asked trying to control my anger.

"I can't say it…" he tried to reply, but I interrupted him: "Tell me why!"

He shook only his head. "Then I will force you to say It.", I said and charged him.

I trusted on my speed and tried to hit him, before he could even move, but I got surprised. He dodged my attacks with ease and countered even. He hit the whole time the spots of my body, where my wounds were. Soon I needed to trip back, because of the pain. And then he punched my chest with an attack I didn't know. It felt like a fire burning away my chest. Before it could get worse, he punched my chin with an uppercut and I was sent flying once again.

After I collapsed on the hard ground once again, I needed some time to recover and could only roll on my belly in this state. When I could look up again in my dizzy state, I saw like Moc drew a sword from his belt. He charged me and I couldn't dodge it. Once again everything turned to slow motion for me, but I knew that this time I was not in the state to do something. But still I didn't want to die, so I was able to come on my feet at least to try to block the attack. But before he reached me a black shadow appeared in front of me. I realized that it was another black panther: Sis!

I heard like Moc was punched away by her and my hope came back. I stepped to her side: "Let us fight together Sis. Together we will…" I wanted to say, but then I saw her wounds. They were more serious than mine and I realized that she would die, if not treated fast.

It was the first time since me being a child I saw Sis so weak. She panted as loud as me, one of her eyes was closed and I could see blood there.

"She seems to be a pretty tough one." I heard a voice and realized that the silver cat from the Order appeared beside the scratched Moc, "What do you think, Moc? Or will you be called Shi Li once again?"

"No. Moc is okay." he replied and I could only shake my head. This made no sense!

"Good, Moc. Then finish them." the cat said and waited for Moc approaching us.

"Maly, never forget what dad told us:…" Sis began to talk with me with a whispered voice, "Never be an avenger. And never forget what mum said: Live a peaceful life. A happy life.", then she grabbed my shoulder, "And never forget, what I say to you now: I will love you forever.", and she smiled.

I couldn't say a word, while more and more tears left my eyes. Then she grabbed me harder and pulled me to herself. She used her other hand as well and then threw me above the two and I landed hard on the stone bridge.

I looked back and saw like Sis was pierced through the heart by Moc's sword.

"Escape…..never forget…" were her last words, before she closed her eyes forever. Then Moc turned around to me. The cat didn't move although he was closer to me than Moc. He charged me and I jumped on the railing of the bridge despite the pain in my still burning chest. I didn't hesitate this time, when I jumped down in the floods of the river.

* * *

I admit – again ;) – that this title bases on the Book Hero in the Shadows from David Gemmell. A fantastic author, who died too soon. I don't want to steal his ideas with this title, but instead show my respect for his wonderful books, where someone learns that even in the darkest night, when all seems lost, the dawn will break.

The Ending of the story is close

Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks.

This part of the world, the idea and these characters belong to me.


	22. Every story needs an End

**Birth of a Shadow**

**Chapter XXII:** Every story needs an End

I was dashed away by the strong stream of the river. I couldn't control, where this journey let me and I felt like a punching ball in this water. Still I knew that the river ended in the lake and I hoped to leave the water there. I tried to gather my strength only for withstanding the stream and as a reserve, which I needed, when I reached the lake. That's why I didn't even try to get air. Only that you know: I have breathed more in, before jumping in this wetness.

Finally the stream became weaker and I realized that I had to be inside the Lake. I swam upwards and could breathe once again. Not far away was the bank of it and I swam there. With as much strength as I had still left I heaved myself outside of the water and collapsed on my stomach, when the ground became dry enough once again. This led to a weak scream cause of the pain, I felt on my chest. I could turn around on my back still and then I panted only.

Before I began to check my wounds more time passed. They hurt like hell, but no one of it was deadly. Even this burned scar on my chest. I let my arms fall on the ground and began to recover once again. I think I dosed a bit even, but I could also think.

I didn't know back then, if this night would end in this way, but I realized that this night was horrible. Sweet and bitter at once. I have lost my family due to the man I have loved like a brother. I couldn't stop myself to cry once again.

It passed some time till I could stand up once again. Every movement hurt, but still I could force myself to march the long way back to Eagle's Hall. When I reached it the sun was rising already.

I came closer to the gate of the city only slow. Careful, if they would wait for me. But they didn't. I entered the city once again, which was still like a morgue. I dragged my body further still looking careful for any further attacker. There was no one.

I reached the Bridge finally. They have left them there. Dad lying on his back eyes closed and Sis sitting on her legs and her own blood. I cried once again. I got them into a proper position and then marched further back to the position, where the party had been celebrated. All of them were sleeping there. I found Eric, who seemed to have taken the challenge against Nimue's father without my dad. Both of them lied sleeping on the table with at least a dozen empty jugs around them. I punched Eric as hard as it was possible and he began to wake up slowly.

"Uhhh…" he moaned and touched his head.

"Wake up!" I yelled and I bet I worsened his headache.

"Quieter.", he whispered back.

"Dad is dead." I said and saw like his eyes became surprised. "What?" he asked still and I repeated myself.

"But how?" he asked, while getting on his feet once again.

"Moc did it. And Sis is dead as well." I replied and I saw that he finally realized what this meant. He saw my eyes, who had cried a lot in this night. He took my head on his shoulder and tried to be there for me. He couldn't.

We woke up the others and they helped me to bury them. It had begun to rain even. Like the sky wanted to say that it was grieving with me. After they were beneath earth Angus and Eric came to me. I held grandpa's sword in my hands during this talk.

"I am sorry, boy." Eric said with real worry, "I would have never thought that it would end so."

"No one would have. As the last one me.", I replied, "No sign of him?"

"No. Like he was never here." Eric replied.

"Nimue is away as well." King Angus told me, "And Clyde.", he sighed, "You can guess why?"

"She loved him. And I think he cared for her as well. Maybe she followed him."

"Followed him? Where?"

"Probably to the East. His home is…was there. And the Order's HQ is still there."

"Then I will send my men to find her. They will bring her back."

"You can try. I don't care."

Then an unwanted silence happened. "What…what will you do now, Kuba?" Eric asked me unsure.

"Not Kuba. Cien. Kuba died last night with his family." I replied and my anger was heard.

"Then Cien. Will you become an avenger?"

The picture of her last words came into my mind. I closed my eyes. "I don't know…., but I will find him. What I will do with him, I will find out then."

"I see….Good Luck, boy. Good hunting." Eric said.

"My men could follow you…" King Angus wanted to say, but I shook my head, "No…I will do this alone."

"Why don't you want to have help?" Eric asked curious.

"Because I need to be alone….for now….and nobody else should take away my chance to get him myself." I replied and I meant it. Till today I have overcome me needing to be alone.

Both of them nodded and we left the grave. It lasted still days, before I could leave. I allowed a smith to sharpen grandpa's sword and this needed some time. When I left, I left quiet and secretly at night. Like a shadow.

I reached the peak where we had fought together and stopped.

I looked back once again. I didn't know if I would return there someday and this is still the case. I breathed in strongly once again and then took my next step.

"Every story needs an end and I chose it to end it here." I say to the still listening Aijna. Now I keep quiet, while she thinks about it.

"Now…I get it, why you want to find him so eagerly." she replies finally.

I nod. "Yeah. Hope that it would be soon."

"When he is in the city, we are heading to, we will be a step closer to him." she says and I nod once again, "Only to know: Do you know now, what you will do, when you encounter him?"

I shake my head. "No….or maybe yes. I am not an avenger, I promised this to the dead souls of my family. Although I don't know, how I will react, when I will stand in front of him. But….when I will be able to control myself, I will ask him why."

"I see….you still have not found a clue, why he did it?"

"Not even one. Since then years have passed and I have encountered the one or another adventure already, even some with information regarding the Order, but no one could tell me more about the reasons of Moc doing this."

"I see…too bad."

"Yeah…." I sigh, "So do you want to hear another story?"

"Really? You have told a story, which has hurt you a lot and you want to talk further so simply?"

I lower my head. "The past is the past. I can't change that. I can only decide, what to do here and now."

She keeps silent first. "I see…Will it be interesting?"

"It will be real. That I can guarantee you."

She thinks about this, while the door to our cabin opens. "Well, are you ready you love birdies?" the entering Sijna asks us.

"We are not love birdies." Aijna replies a little too strong. The atmosphere has changed immediately to a more pleasant one.

"Yeah, yeah….We can see it already." By hearing this we stand up immediately. We leave our cabin, cross the interior as well like the exterior of the ship and reach the bow finally. There in front of the ship, we can see the schemes of a city building up in front of us.

"Finally.", Aijna says, "I don't need to hear further stories."

"So I bored you?" I ask a little hurt.

"A little. And you have my sympathies, but further stories I don't want to hear from you."

I grumble. "Okay, thereby they are much better. Much more action and less drama. But you chose not to hear them. Blame yourself."

"You are love birdies, even when you don't admit It.", Sijna replies laughing.

We say nothing to this.

"Even when we reached this city finally, I hope still this hag Mituan was right.", I change the topic.

"She is always right about such matters. And she is not a hag! She is a Lady." Aijna replies a little annoyed.

"I still can't believe that she is a she." I reply and earn a punch against my shoulder. Even Sijna glares at me, although she has a stronger of sense of humor in this topic.

We look back at the city, which is seen more and more. Finally we have found you. Moc, the day of us meeting once again is coming closer. Wait for me…

**The End**

* * *

**My Conclusion:**

So this story20 has ended and I want to use this8 space now to talk a little about my experience with this5 story.

The alert Leaders of my stories have probably noticed already, that I used a different style on this story. This12 time I was the narrator and not the protagonist himself. A little weird, because the protagonist15 of this story is the narrator as well, only an earlier self. But because14 of this I feel like I had a hard time to personalize into the protagonist. Feel what he felt, see what he7 saw and think what he thought. A thing I try to do usually. Maybe some have noticed this during reading.

I feel that's why that this work was not my best, although I14 hope still that you enjoyed reading Cien's story. And like he alluded already in his last words here,9 there are still more stories he can tell. When you are interested in it, I will try to write some of7 these as well. And then try to do better than here. After all: Learning never stops. Reviews from you could be a help in this point as well. Your conclusions would interest me very.

But first comes the thing, which probably most of8 the readers have expected: The official Sequel to "Kung Fu Panda: Light and Shadow". I will write it20 now, although I will try not to forget Space Panda in this way. This Sequel will build on its prequel, but also onto this story here.

So this leaves me to say: Thanks to all, who have read this story and maybe even reviewed it (although I have nothing against it, when you will review still.). So stay excited till I have written the Sequel.

Kung Fu Panda belongs to DreamWorks.

This part of the world, the idea and these characters belong to me.


End file.
